Minecraft:Kid mode
by The Princess of Pink
Summary: Jessie wasn't expecting this. It was her first time at Endercon. She wasn't expecting a monster. She wasn't expecting to be a hero and save the world. She wasn't expecting this.
1. Prepare!

A lot of things had changed at the treehouse in two years. Axel had ditched being a leader and focused on his addiction to TNT and fanboying over Magnus the Rouge. Jessica,like her big sister had changed her name to Jessie and became the leader. Petra found that she liked being in the nether than being out at night and did that more often. Jessie and Olivia were waiting for Axel to return from town with fireworks.

"Would you rather fight a hundred chicken-sized or ten zombie-sized chickens?"

Olivia enquired working on something or other in the windowsill.

"Zombie-sized chickens."

The five-year-old girl turned around as she said that. She whacked the armor stand again with her sword,Olivia shrugged.

"I don't think it will be easy!" Jessie protested."I mean, it will look pretty cool,don't you think?" Olivia nodded. "Soo,I got a daylight sensor on the roof."(Jessie hummed to show that she was listening.) "And if I did this right,this thing should turn on once it gets dark.I didn't want to leave Reuben with nothing while we're at the building competition.

"He's...coming with us?" Offered Jessie as her pet pig snorted in protest and walked away.

" _Really_? Asked Olivia in disbelief.

"What kind of question is that? Of course he is! Jessie cried as she put away her sword.

"Okay,I wasn't saying he shouldn't come.I'm not! But,don't you think it's a little weird for you bring him _everywhere_ you go?"The younger girl looked upset. Then her face brightened."He's my wing-man. Everybody wants to talk to the girl with the pig." Jessie said cheerfully.

"You mean talk _about_ the girl with the pig. Like, look at the weird girl with the weird pig,how weird!"

Jessie gave Olivia a hurt look. "I didn't mean anything by it" Olivia told her friend. "I just don't to give people one more reason to call us _losers_."

Jessie looked horrified. " _Who_ calls you a loser?!" She cried screwing up her fists.

"I'd rather not say,you'd probably rush up to them and kick them into next week!" Olivia told Jessie. Although she was a rather sweet little girl,she was basically a mini black-haired,green-eyed version of her sister. Jessie was only one block tall but she kicked people she didn't like very hard in the knees so they'd be paralyzed long enough for Jessie to run away.

"Sss" came a hiss from the trapdoor. "Do you hear that?" asked Jessie sounding terrified."Oh,no" Olivia cried. Jessie crept towards the trap door,much to Olivia's horror. Suddenly a creeper sprang up. "Boom!" said the creeper. The two girls screamed and Reuben fell off the bookshelf.

"Oh man! You guys screamed so loud!" Laughed Axel "That was aw-" He abruptly cut off by a very angry Reuben headbutting him. "Axel, **what** is the matter with you?" Complained Olivia. Axel was being occupied with something else. "Great,now I'm gonna smell like a pig at Endercon. I thought we were buddies!"

"That's what you get,Axel." retorted his little sister who was sitting on the floor with her arms slowly got up and glared at him."You scared us half to death! She cried. "Nothing's fun if you're not scared half to death." Axel shot back. "Did you bring the fire works?" asked Olivia. "Of course I did. I even brought something for the little guy!" Axel said whipping out an ender-dragon costume. "Nice!" Jessie cried. "You brought Reuben a disguise?!" Olivia cried as Reuben ran around. The three watched Reuben run around.

"Hurry up and grab your stuff! Axel told his sister. "We'll meet you downstairs okay?" Olivia added. "Okay!" Jessie called and soon packed up her stuff. "So what are we building exactly?" asked Jessie. "A fireworks machine." Olivia told her.

"No wonder you always lose!" Jessie shrieked. The other two turned to stare at her. "We don't just build _something_ ,we build something **FUN!** After we finish building the fireworks machine like we planned,then we build something cool on top of it! Jessie finished.

"You might be on to something." Olivia said thoughtfully "We need build something scary,if we want a reaction." Axel said. "So I say we build a creeper!" he added.

"Wouldn't an enderman be better? I'm more scared of endermen than creepers. Olivia argued.

"Let's build a green guy!" Jessie called bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Think we've got everything we need?" asked Olivia.

"It wouldn't hurt to grab a little more." Jessie told her friend with a smile

After grabbing some extra things the trio set off towards the building competition.

 **Author's note**

 **Yay! I finished the first chapter!**

 **Please leave a review. Also the first new character is appearing in the next chapter.**

 **I'll give you a guessing game: She has blonde hair and blue eyes,and has the intials**

 **L-L E. Guess who she's related to and what's her name!**

 **See ya :)**


	2. Bullies and Petra

"We know what we're building,we got all the stuff for it for it,we are so ready." Axel said enthusiastically.

"I'm not just ready to _build_ ,I'm ready to _win!"_ Olivia added confidentiality.

"Nice pig, _Losers."_ said a random guy as he walked past. Jessie looked hurt and both Axel and Olivia glared in his direction.

"Great,there's Lukas and the ocelots. The rivalry continues." groaned Axel.

"They got matching leather jackets and everything." Sighed Olivia. Before Jessie could ask why they were so upset about a group of people when she got her answer.

"Well,well,well. The order of the losers got a new loser and a pork-chop with them. Hey Lukas! Get a load of this!" A green-eyed boy gloated.

Before Jessie could say exactly what she thought of him,a pale pink fan appeared behind the boy and smacked him in the face.

"Luna-Lily Evergreen!" The boy practically screamed,spinning around to a young blonde-haired teenager eyeing him steadily with her bright blue eyes. She looked like a princess. Jessie thought. Literally,she was wearing the sort of clothing a princess would wear. The only thing missing was a diamond tiara. " I haven't seen _her_ before." Olivia whispered,sounding astonished as the two teenagers started arguing.

"It's your fault that I hit you,Aiden."Luna said in an indignant tone.

"I wish you were still having an obsession over shopping! Or better yet, too young for the building competition!" Aiden snapped. It was obvious that the two were deadly enemies.

"Luna,Aiden,stop your bickering and come _on_!" scolded a blond-haired boy. Luna and Aiden quietly followed the boy,shooting each other dangerous glares.A young girl in black pigtails was staring at the commotion but she quickly ran away.

Axel,Olivia and Jessie went over to the desk.(Jessie was pretty much hidden.)

"Name please?" said the cheerful woman at the desk.

"Axel and,uh,how do you do?"Axel said awkwardly.

"No,your team name." The woman told him.

"Team name?! We are so not ready for this." Axel mumbled."We're the.." he began,desperately thinking of a name.

"Order of the Pig!" Jessie squeaked,jumping up so she could be squealed happily but the others weren't as pleased though.

" _Really_?!" Olivia complained looking embarrassed.

"Is that meant to tie us to Reuben,or are you making fun of me?" asked Axel.

"Okaay,Order of the pig,you guys are in booth 5." The woman interrupted. The three made their way to booth,with Axel getting stuck in the gate,much to amusement of the glared at all of them.

Jessie was a little late getting to the booth and she came just time to hear Axel muttering enviously about the ocelot's beacon. "They got freakin beacon,they got a freakin beacon. **FREAKIN BEACON?!"** Axel muttered.

"That's stained glass,they're not just building any old beacon,they're building a rainbow beacon! Olivia said sounding, defeated.

"Ha,ha,ha! Look it's the Order of the Losers **again**!" a brunette boy snickered.

His female clone chuckled. "Good one,Gill." The clone laughed. Luna drew her fan out,but Lukas glared at her forcing her to put it back.

"We're just looking." Olivia said icily.

"There'll be plenty of time for you all to look at it,when it wins and gets shown at Endercon! Aiden snarked arrogantly

"You're being unpleasant." Axel coldly. Jessie, meanwhile,was seeing whether she could _kill_ Aiden with her stony glare.

"Maybe not all of you," Aiden said grinning demonically. He looked at Reuben with a glint in his eyes. "Endercon doesn't allow outside food or drink." Aiden said looking at Reuben.

"Shut up,you,you jerk! Jessie snapped at Aiden who took a step closer to the five-year-old.

"What did you say?" He asked dangerously.

"Jessie said,"shut up",do you need to hear it again?" Olivia told him.

"I dunno,maybe ?" Aiden said in his arrogant voice.

"Stop wasting your time,Aiden,we got work to do!" Scolded Lukas.

"Hey,Jessie, guys." Called Petra,stopping to chat with them.

Jessie yanked her gaze to smile at her sister. "Hey Petra!" she smiled.

"How the build going?" Asked Petra.

"Only time will tell, but,we're optimistic." Replied Axel.

"Hey Petra,me and Luna need to thank you for that nether-star." Lukas said warmly walking up,followed by his sister.

"Thank-you, _Petal_." Luna said smiling.

"Lukas,Luna,not a problem." Petra told them,returning Luna's smile.

"You helped these _tools_?!" Axel protested.

"For they right price,I'll help anyone." Petra told her brother coolly "If you need anything,you know where to find me." she added walking away

"None of us _know_ where to find you!" Protested Olivia

"Exactly." Came the cool reply.

"No hard feelings,guys. Lukas told the three as they sadly watched Petra disappear into the woods. "If you're cool with Petra,you're cool with us." he said kindly.

"We're cool with Petra,but you need to teach your friends some manners ." Jessie told him.

"I think Luna's already got that covered." Lukas said nodding at his younger sister who was busy lecturing the older brunettes.

"So we're cool?" asked Lukas.

"Yeah we're cool."

"Ladies and Gentlemen,welcome to the Endercon building competition!" announced the woman who had signed the team in. Jessie smiled this was going to be fun.

 **Author's Note**

 **Yep! Luna-Lily is Lukas's younger sister. She is 12 years old and is very ladylike and often tries to whip people into shape. Also an easter egg! The young girl in black pigtails is me! So you'd get an outline of what I look like.**

 **See you next chapter!:)**


	3. Trouble and Rescue

After a short speech, the competition team built the fireworks machine.

"Oh no! A fireworks dispenser?! I'm so _scared_!" Mocked Aiden.

"Well maybe, Aiden if you grow up ,you might get over your fears." Jessie told him,glaring.

"Roasted!" Jessie thought happily.

Aiden acted as if he was four,younger than three jumped down and built the they built it,they had a really good view of the competition.

"And now,the moment of truth." Jessie breathed,feeling excited and nervous at the same nodded to Olivia.

"Here goes nothing." The older girl muttered negatively as she pulled the punctuated her sentence."This looks so cool! We'll win this for sure!" Olivia cried,changing her mind immediately.

"How can someone _not_ love a zombie? Good call,Jessie!" Axel smiled at his younger sister.

"Guys! People are _looking_ at us!" Jessie squeaked happily "Hi guys! Like our build?!" she piped. "Great build,man!" Called a familiar voice,Jessie suspected it was the rude man who was sarcastic. "What?! It's just a bunch of dyed wool!"Aiden shrieked jealously,before smashing some nearby cobblestone that Reuben (unfortunately) was standing right next to.

(Curse you,Aiden)

The mini pig squealed in absolute horror and dashed away into the nearby woods. "Oh no! Reuben's on fire! Reuben,NO! Come back!" Jessie hollered to her pig.

"It was Aiden! That punk!" Axel growled. The three watched Luna advance slowly towards Aiden,her fan at the ready as Olivia cried,"The lava's getting closer,it'll ruin the build!"

"You two stay and save the build,I'll get Reuben!" Jessie jumped off the zombie,(which would have been suicide if Aiden wasn't there being the perfect trampoline for the five-year-old.) And dashed after her pig.

Jessie wandered through the woods staring at every hadn't been out at night before and therefore didn't even know what a mob was! (Not very good) "Reuben? Where are you?" Jessie called,her voice squeaking,a note higher than her usual squeak.

Jessie picked up a random carrot floating around and smiled at what she'd wanted to call Reuben when she'd been only three years old other than Porkchop. "Carrot Sticks." She giggled. "Reuben! I got a nice,tasty carrot for you. It's your favourite!" Jessie called,waving the carrot about by the leaf,before pocketing it.

Suddenly, Jessie spotted something that almost gave her a heart-attack. It was Reuben's costume! She rushed over to it in horror,praying that Reuben wasn't reduced to a small,cooked her immense relief,it was just the costume that was on fire.

After going through a cave,Jessie saw some tall grass move around. She looked in to see a very scared mini pig. "Reuben! There you are!" Jessie looked at his five-year-old owner nervously. "Hey,buddy,you want a carrot?" Jessie asked giving the pig the Reuben had eaten the carrot,Jessie exclaimed,"Oh I'm so happy to see you!" Reuben her sentence with a pleased oink.

Suddenly,Jessie heard some groaning. She turned around to see two zombies. "Reuben,run! I don't think those green people are friendly!" Jessie shrieked as the pair ran off to hide behind some tall grass. "I think we're okay." Jessie whispered to the frightened boy,was she wrong.

A creeper appeared,the pair a huge fright. They ran off again,this time near a cave,where an arrow was shot at turned to see a skeleton. The mob seemed pleased about having a proper victim and shot yet another arrow which missed.

Jessie and Reuben ran yet again,only to meet a dead end with zombies closing in. It was something out of a nightmare. Seeing no other option,Jessie drew out her sword and started swinging it wildly at the zombies knees,which actually had a good effect. Sadly,after killing 4 zombies,Jessie's sword broke. "Stupid wooden sword!" Jessie shrieked as the sword broke.

With nothing left to fight the monsters and nowhere to run,Jessie decided to think of something for Reuben. "Reuben,you need to run!" Jessie hissed to the squealed in protest."I'll meet you back in town,I promise!" Jessie whispered. "Get out of here,NOW!" Jessie shouted. At those words words Reuben took off,squealing all the way.

A spider landed on top of Jessie,which,thankfully she fought the spider wasn't going to give up and jumped back on the 5-year-old's had taken Jessie by surprise and this time she couldn't fight arms were tired from swinging her sword so much and she wasn't used to it. As a last resort,Jessie opened her mouth and sounded like Reuben,but she didn't long as someone came.

As Jessie lost all her hope,someone snatched the spider from her face and stabbed it violently a couple of times with an iron only knew one person who would stab something so violently. Petra yanked her younger sister up and said simply,"Come on,let's get out of the open." And dragged Jessie along.

 **Author's note. (Warning extremely short**

 **Yay! Finished this chapter! Cya! :)**


	4. Scammer? After him!

As the two girls ran along,Petra began to scold her younger sister." _What_ were you doing out there? You gotten killed! I told you far too many times that the woods are NOT for little kids!"

Petra lectured. Jessie ignored her ranting older sister defiantly and kept on running in a stony silence before answering

"I was rescuing Reuben." Jessie said calmly,not looking at her sister in the eye."Aiden set him on fire with lava."

Petra sighed. "Aiden Hunter? Now I can see why Luna hates him so much." Petra started climbing down a ladder and Jessie followed her sister."I wanna show you something." Petra said walking along with Jessie trailing after her.

"Not that this isn't a very cool...dimly lit tunnel,but how far away is this thing you wanna show me? Jessie asked fearfully. That first encounter encounter with mobs had traumatised the young girl. Petra gave a small chuckle. "Careful,Jessie,you don't want to get a reputation as a teased.

"This isn't my first time in a cave,Petra." Jessie said indignantly.

"Sure,but it _is_ your first seeing a wither skull."Petra said,showing her sister a small,burnt-looking skull. "Wow!" Jessie whispered.

"Fresh from the _nether_." Petra said smugly

"You really risked your life for that dusty old skull? Jessie asked her big sister couldn't understand why someone would want such a useless thing.

"No,I'm trading it for a diamond." Petra told Jessie in the same smug voice.

Jessie kept silent and Petra glanced at her with concern ,ever since Jessie learned to talk properly,she talked to the point it annoyed Petra.

"You can come with me,you know." Petra told Jessie,who perked up immediately."I mean, if you're too nervous,I'll understand." Petra said quickly, regretting her desicion. But Jessie didn't start chattering fast,like she usually did. "Okay,I would like to back you up." Jessie piped happily

"Whatever you do,don't say anything." Petra warned,but Jessie wasn't listening.

"You just keep a crafting table down here?" Jessie asked,walking up to it in wonder.

"Comes in handy." Petra said,before continuing,"Since that tiny slab of wood of yours got broken,"

"It's a sword!" Jessie shrieked at her sister angrily,but Petra wasn't listening.

"That crafting table is all yours." Petra gave Jessie a little push towards a large chest in the corner.

"Go on,it won't bite!" Petra teased.

"Thanks,but is this all yours?" asked Jessie,her head still buried in the smirked. This was the perfect opportunity to give her little sister a good scare.

"No,we're just stealing from whoever was dumb enough to leave this here." Petra said casually. Jessie's head shot up as fast as a bullet and stared at Petra,her big, bright green eyes burning into the older girl's dark-blue ones. Petra laughed at Jessie's reaction.

"You're so easy to fool!" Jessie rolled her eyes and got two stones and a stick. It took a few minutes for Jessie to make the stone sword and nearly fell over at the weight of the sword.

The sisters walked out into the night.

"Check it out,Endercon's all lit up."Petra murmured. Jessie turned around and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "I can't believe it,we've won!" Jessie squealed dancing around."Good for you,Jessie." Smiled Petra,trying not to laugh at her sister's antics.

"What do you think is the deal with Lukas?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know,but he's come through for me in tricky situations." Petra told Jessie."If you see him at Endercon,try talking to him." Petra added.

"Why are you saying that? Is he your boyfriend? Jessie teased.

"Petra turned bright red and nearly sent Jessie flying off the bridge."Of course he's not,Dummy!" Petra yelled.

"Come on,let's hurry." Jessie said,not really wanting to get yelled at.

As the two walked on they heard a hissing noise. Both girls turned around to see creepers scuttling towards them. "Creepers!" Shrieked Petra.

"That's what they are?!" Screeched Jesse. Petra didn't answer. Zombies were at the other side of the bridge and had them trapped. "What do we do here,Jessie?" Petra asked. "We fight!" Jessie shrieked,drawing out her sword and,still shaking at the weight,began to hit zombies the same crazy way she had in the woods. Petra suddenly cried out,"There's too many!"

Tears brimmed in Jessie's eyes. "I DON'T WANNA DIE!" She screamed as Petra suddenly shoved her off the seemed to have slowed flailed her arms around before calming down when Petra smiled at her. As Jessie smiled at Petra,a look of pure terror came into the older girl's face. Jessie turned around to find a creeper floating behind her and quickly pushed into some nearby chickens.

Then all at once the two girls fell in water. Petra dived in while Jessie belly-flopped.

"It burns,it burns!" Jessie shrieked hysterically.

"Don't you know?! You dive _into_ the water,not on top of it!" Petra ,sometimes she wondered how she survived with Jessie

"Pull yourself together and follow me!" Petra ordered and swam off,while Jessie followed her,muttering something about wishing it didn't burn so much.

As the two made their way into Endercon,Jessie looked worriedly at her knew that Jessie was worried about her pig."We'll find him,Jessie,don't worry." Petra told her,before abruptly changing the subject.

"So,when we're making the deal,I want you to keep quiet,okay? I don't want anyone anyone messing anything,epescially not my kid sister." Petra told Jessie.

"Okay,I'll stay quiet." Jessie said. Petra was glad Jessie had talked. The way her little sister was being so silent was making her nervous.

"Jessie! Axel's relieved voice cried.

"And,Petra?" Olivia questioned,looking confused.

"Hey,you…" Jessie began,but Petra put a hand over Jessie's mouth and broke in,military-style,"You two,tell me if you see Aiden anywhere.I want to have the "chat" that he deserves."

Axel and Olivia glanced at each other in horror." _She's going to kill him!"_ Olivia mouthed.

" _I know!"_ Axel mouthed back."I still can't believe we won!" Olivia cried breaking the silence.

"Yeah! Aiden practically went green with envy when we were announced as the winners! We would have gotten into a huge fight if Luna hadn't stepped in and dragged him away by the ear."Axel added.

Petra dropped her hand from Jessie's mouth at that."Luna-Lily loves to whip that guy into shape. She hates him." She muttered.

"We should have a victory party!" Jessie squealed,throwing her hands up in the air.

"Hey,Jessie,it's time to go and see about that thing" Petra told her.

"Oh,yeah,the thing" Jessie said.

"Subtle" Olivia commented.

"Yeah?" asked Jessie

"As a punch to the face." Olivia finished bluntly.

"C'mon Olivia! There's meant to be free cake by the map booth!" Axel called.

When the two had gone,Petra sighed in relief. "Hurry,we're meant to meet in the alley over there." Petra said urgently.

"Dark,dark, _very_ dark in here." Jessie whispered,sounding like she had just had a nightmare. Petra wasn't listening."That's weird,he said the dark,creepy alley close to the gates,but,he's not here." She was muttering.

Jessie couldn't stop herself."Are you sure this was the dark,creepy alley he meant?" She asked.

"Hmm,I _was_.Okay,new plan, _you_ stay,just in case this is the place he meant and I'll look around. Petra told Jessie.

"You're not going to leave me here are you?" Jessie asked,her voice rising to a higher pitch than usual."C'mon Jessie,I'll be back before you know he shows up while I'm gone,just stall for me.

When Petra had checked every place she could think of,she heard a shrill voice shriek,"I don't know why Petra would want to deal with you!" Petra raced back to find the man she was dealing with trying to strangle Jessie."I'll teach you to be rude,young lady!" Ivor shouted.

"IVOR!" Petra screamed at the man who dropped Jessie at once. "Jessie,are you okay?" Asked Petra staring at Jessie."Uh huh." Jessie muttered getting up. Petra started to yell at Ivor.

"Seriously,Ivor I leave my sister here for one minute then come back to find you trying to strangle her? What is wrong with you?! I can call this deal off ,you know. Right,Jessie,should we leave the deal off?"

"Let's just give him the dumb skull and get out of here."Jessie said and Petra reluctantly handed the skull over."I'll have the diamond." Petra told Ivor."It's in the chest." Ivor growled.

Petra opened the and both girls looked inside.

"That's not a diamond is it?" Jessie squeaked. "No it's lapis!" Petra looked back,but Ivor was gone."Let's go after him!" Jessie shrieked. The sisters raced out alleyway.

"Ivor's officially second on my hit list." Petra shouted.

They reached the edge of the alleyway and looked around the busy market."We lost him!" Jessie cried."Then we'll just have to find him !" Petra yelled,not caring that a lot of people were staring at them.

As the two split up,Jessie prayed that they wouldn't go home with Ivor's head in Petra's inventory.

 **Author's note**

 **Finally done!**

 **Now for a review that just came.**

 **Ihavenoaccount:varying responses to spiders between Jesse and Petra**

 **Jesse:no,no,this is bad fights back before getting caught off guard and gets knocked over (squeaks).**

 **Petra:(Shows up out of nowhere) DIE,SPIDER,DIE! (Kills spider)**

 **Me: Don't forget that Jessie is only five years old and has never fought anything.**

 **Petra just had more experience because she always went out into dangerous zones.**


	5. Hello again

As Jessie walked through the exciting,busy festival,she caught sight of a pair of very familiar blondes talking

"Lukas! Luna!" Jessie squealed. The two turned around to find the small girl rushing up to them.

" Hello,Jessica!" Luna replied,smiling. Jessie stopped in her tracks. How did Luna manage find out her full first name?

Luna seemed to know what Jessie was thinking.

"When we met Petal this morning,she told us that her little sister,Jessica had jumped on her at 5 am in the morning! She said that she threw a huge pillow at you and sent you flying!" Luna told Jessie.

"Where's your cute little piggy?" Asked Luna gently,noticing the little pig wasn't by Jessie's side.

"Somewhere." Jessie said vaguely.

"We're really sorry about Aiden,I gave him a good seeing-to.I don't know why Lukas wants to stay best friends with that stupid jerkwad of a guy!" Luna apologised, glancing at Lukas fiercely.

"Luna,he's great most of the time! You're too hard on him!" Lukas protested playfully.

"Are we good?" asked Luna,completely ignoring her persistent older brother.

"Yeah,we're good." Jessie told the much-older girl. Then ,waving at the older girl,Jessie walked away

Jessie soon spotted another friendly face. Axel was standing near a chicken trap. Jessie raced over.

"Thought you could wiggle right out of that epic trap,didn't you?! Well,WIGGLE AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE CHICKEN!" Axel taunted a chicken who'd just gotten trapped again.

"Axel!" Jessie called,shaking his arm.

"Hey Mouse."Axel cheerfully teased his kid sister while gently trying to shake her off his arm.

Jessie scrunched up her face angrily."Mouse" was Jessie's least favourite the nickname. At orphanage horrible,old Clarissa Loveheart (the orphanage bully) would often wrinkle her nose and call Jessie that name spitefully and then try to step on her.

"Have you seen a weird guy with long hair and a beard? Jessie asked,deciding to forget about the annoying nickname for now."No,Petra told me what happened.I'm watching out for him." Axel told her

Jessie raised an eyebrow and Axel knew that he couldn't fool his little sister."Alright I just got a little distracted,these chickens are just too funny!"Axel shot her older brother a pleading look."Please Axel,we really need to find that guy. Petra's so angry,I think she wants to rip off his head!" She begged. Something about Jessie's begging broke Axel's eyes away from the chickens running around. This sounded very serious.

"Alright I'll look,after the chicken demonstration."Axel said,feeling rather guilty as Jessie hurried away."Ha ha ha! Found you! Jessie giggled as she noticed Ivor in far in front of her. Before she could catch up to him,Aiden suddenly appeared.

"Well if it isn't team trash-bag! How's your stupid pig?! I heard strong heat causes intense brain disorders!" The older kid taunted.

"Go away,Shush your mouth!" Jessie practically screamed at Aiden,who took a step backwards.

"Temper,kid!" Aiden teased uneasily,but Jessie wasn't listening and shoved him slightly. The girl with pigtails from earlier was eyeing the situation warily,but looked away to talk to a friend.

As Jessie neared Ivor,Aiden suddenly appeared again."Did you think you would get away _that_ easily?You're not going anywhere,Kid!" Aiden growled, grabbing Jessie by the arm."

" _Time to make Aiden look bad._ " Thought ,she opened her mouth and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER! SOMEONE HELP ME! THIS GUY'S TRYING TO KIDNAP ME AHH! "Jessie hollered, wriggling and twisting and spurting out tears to make it look dramatic. Every head in the crowd started to pepper Aiden with insults.

"Hey dude! Let the little girl go!"

"What's your problem?"

"Someone call security!

"No! The mental hospital!

"Get a frying pan and hit him with it!"

Then a tall,dark-skinned woman lunged forward with her fist raised,followed timidly by the pigtailed girl.

While this was all happening,Aiden had let go of Jessie to block the tall girl's attacks and Jessie had gladly run off ,Jessie heard a frightened squeal,followed by a man shouting,"Getcha porkchops here! Fresh off the bone!"

Jessie raced over to a porkchop stand just in time to see Reuben getting lifted onto the table by the butcher."REUBEN!" Jessie cried,leaping on the table.

"What's the big idea? I'm tryna run a business here!" The butcher complained,glaring at the small girl standing on his table."That's my pig!" Jessie told him loudly.

"I don't know what you're talking about,Squirt,I found this pig wandering around in the woods! Not the fattest pig I've ever seen." The butcher retorted rudely.

Jessie glanced at the riot that she'd crowd had realized that she'd gone missing and had gone was shouting that they should check Aiden's inventory."Please." Jessie begged."He's my friend."

The butcher seemed to only want to tournament her."I might be amenable to some kind of that you look like you have anything valuable."He sneered. Jessie suddenly wrenched out her new sword." .GIVE...ME...MY...PIG!" She hissed in a dangerous tone,her eyes blazing in rage.

"Alright,you little maniac,fine!" The butcher growled."Take him,he's yours." He added shoving Reuben off the table. Jessie gave the butcher one last glare before jumping down herself. Reuben gave her an accusing look.

"I'm sorry,Reuben,I wasn't thinking." Jessie apologized. The little pig gave a snort that meant,"I forgive you." Then he snorted. Olivia was right in front of them. Jessie hurried up. She hated this,but she was far too small to tap Olivia's shoulder. Jessie reached up and tugged on Olivia's sleeve.

"You know that "thing" I had to do with Petra? Long story short,we found this guy,he strangled me,didn't pay Petra a diamond and now we're after him! Are you going help?"Jessie asked.

"Oh,I'm in." Olivia told her.

"Any sign of him?" Petra called running up with Axel.

"I thought I saw him,but Aiden got in the way,so I got everyone mad at him." Jessie reported.

"Oh so it was you who was screaming your head off." Petra laughed at her dramatic younger sister.

"Wait,there he is!" Jessie screamed,pointing at Ivor climbing the stairs to the town hall.

"Let's get him!" Petra ordered. The four hurried to the steps,to only be stopped by a usher.

"Soo,yeah." Jessie began,giving the usher a dazzling smile.

"What would it take to get us inside tonight?" Asked Petra, also smiling sweetly.

"Erm,TICKETS?!" The usher suggested,before bursting out laughing. Jessie narrowed her eyes."Get out of way! We need to get inside!" She cried.

"Well,if you don't have tickets,I can't let you in." The usher told then,a chicken flew by,causing the usher to shriek in panic.

The gang rolled their eyes and walked away."We _have_ to do something!" Petra cried desperately."Like what? The show's been sold out for ages!" Olivia reminded Petra.

"That usher is scared of chickens!" Jessie squeaked. The others turned to look at her.

"We need a distraction!" Jessie announced. It took a few minutes for it sink in with the others.

"A lot of chickens might be a distraction." Petra offered.

"Let's look around." Jessie and the group split up to find something for jumping on.

Jessie soon found a man bouncing up and down on a slime block. That might be able to help.

She walked up to the booth."Hi!" Jessie piped,jumping up and down so the woman at the booth could see her."Aren't you the little girl who was screaming and crying earlier about a teenager trying to kidnap you?" Asked the woman.

"Er,yeah." Jessie admitted.

"So,what can I do for you?" asked the woman.

"Can I have slime block?" Asked Jessie.

"We only sell slime balls but,you can craft a slime block with nine of them,but it's a limited supply,so I have to give out two per customer." The woman told Jessie apologetically.

"A round of slime balls for everyone,please!" Axel announced as walked up with the others.

"Wait,the nice lady said that you need _nine_ slime balls to make a block and we only have eight."

Jessie remembered."Oh yeah! We need to find one more to make a block!" Petra cried.

As the group split up again,Jessie noticed Lukas and Luna playing catch with,a slime ball!

"Hey Lukas,Luna,please can I have your slime ball? I have good explanation." Jessie begged. But she didn't need to beg because while she was talking to Axel,Petra had rushed up to the Evergreen siblings and explained the situation to them. Plus ,Petra and the others were coming up behind them.

"Whatever you guys are doing,count me and Luna in" Lukas told Jessie,handing her the slime ball."Thanks,Lukas,Luna." Jessie said gratefully."Oh man,these two aren't actually cool, are they?" Complained Axel."Remains to be seen." Olivia said coldly.

"It's crafting time." Jessie no time,Jessie had made a slime block and Olivia had taken it to a space between the building with the chickens and another building "It's all you,Jessie!" Axel told her."Gimme a boost!" Jessie suggested.

Axe bent over so his small sister could climb on top of the roof.

Jessie tried not to stare at how high above the she she missed,the result wouldn't be pretty that thought to the back of her mind,Jessie took a running leap,landed on the slime and punched the glass window.

Chickens went flying out like crazy."My poultry! My precious poultry! screamed a man,running after the demented chicken while Axel kicked the slime block so that Jessie could have a soft landing. "Keep your eyes closed! They'll peck out your eyes!" Called the usher before getting knocked over

"Now's our chance!" Jessie yelled and the seven children raced up the stairs."Where'd he go?" Demanded Petra angrily."There!"Jessie hissed,pointing at an open door."Through that door!" The seven hurried they reached the door,Luna began to worry about being ladylike.

"It's not ladylike to barge into a basement that isn't yours" Luna fretted.

"Yes,but we're just getting what's ours and we'll ask politely." Jessie assured her new friend.

"Ask? ASK?! I say we smash him to smithereens after we shake the daylights outta him!" Petra recommended,wrenching out her sword and swinging it around aggressively.

"Petal Amber Redstone! Put that awful thing away!" cried Luna in horror. Petra reluctantly put her sword back."Ready?" Asked Jessie."Ready." Answered Petra. Jessie opened the door and the seven trooped in.

The basement was empty. How Luna-Lily managed to read everyone's mind was amazing.

"He must have went out another way." She explained."Let's look for that skull." She added quickly before anyone could ask any questions.

Jessie walked up to Petra who was on her knees, rummaging through a tapped her on the shoulder."What is it?"asked Petra.

"How did Luna read our minds?" Jessie asked

"I don't know, but,she's done it to me ever since I started dealing with her and Lukas." Petra answered.

"Also,check this sword out."Petra said,pulling out a golden sword and giving it a few swings,with Jessie leaping aside each time.

"Too heavy and too soft." Petra commented.

"But super flashy." Jessie said admiringly.

"Yeah,do you still have that stone sword you made,right?" Petra asked her little sister hopefully.

"Yep,I had to swing it at a mean butcher who wanted to turn Reuben into a porkchop." Jessie laughed. Petra looked amused.

"You know,I really don't know how you can go from cute to dramatic in a matter of minutes.

Jessie shrugged."I'll catch up with you later,Petra." She said before walking away.

Jessie's eyes widened when she saw a fancy purple potion sitting on a table.

"Look at this!" She whispered in awe,staring at walked over."You wouldn't believe this,but I swear I had a insane dream about this once." He whispered.

"Okay,Potion,I know that this is a huge step,but I would be honored if you come home with me." Axel said,apparently talking to a potion could say a word,Axel snatched the potion.

"Axel, the guy will notice the pretty potion is missing!" Jessie reminded him in horror.

"A good thief always covers his tracks." Axel told her before grabbing a dull-looking purple potion and replacing it for the fancy one."Fixed it!" Axel hissed triumphantly before walking away.

"Oh _perfect_ bad thing to do." Jessie nearly whined at him. Then she noticed a lever in the place the dull potion had been in. Curiosity got the better of her and walked over and pulled it.

The bookshelf where Olivia and Luna were standing suddenly went into the ground,revealing a "T" of what looked like sand and a block in the middle."What is that?" Jessie asked,pointing."Soul sand,it slows you down." Petra answered.

"What about the block in the middle?" Jessie asked,pointing upwards.

"I've never seen one of these before.I wonder if I can just take a closer look." Olivia muttered,reaching out to touch the block.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Jessie screamed.

"I was just curious!" Olivia protested.

"We're here for a burnt-looking skull." The younger girl reminded Olivia.

As Olivia stepped away,Jessie noticed a chest right in front of ,she opened it.

"Good news and I-don't-know news.I found the skull but.." Jessie trailed off. Impatient ,older ones crowded around the chests their jaws hitting the ground.

"What the. Why would I risk my life that dusty skull if he's got two already?" Complained Petra in frustration.

"Soul sand and three wither skulls- he's building a wither." Luna whispered in horror.

"A wither,but,why." Petra began.

"It's one of worst monsters there is." Lukas interrupted the younger girl.

"Let's just grab the skull and get out." Jessie offered,not really getting what the older kids were talking ,the basement door opened and footsteps started coming down the stairs."Err guys?" Lukas stuttered in panic

"Scatter!" hissed Petra and the gang swiftly found a hiding while Reuben cleverly pulled the lever up and hid with Axel."DON'T YOU RECOGNISE ME?!" Thundered Ivor."Oh wait that's not right,SUPRISED TO SEE ME!?" Ivor screamed,causing Petra(who was hiding nearby) to flinch.

Suddenly Olivia accidently knocked over a potion after trying to get a closer look at Ivor.

"What was there?" Ivor advanced towards where Olivia was hidden,Jessie,who was following him silently,was forced to blow her cover.

"Behind you!" Jessie screeched,causing Ivor to spin around in shock."What are you doing here?" He demanded. "Leave her alone!" Petra yelled giving up her hiding wasn't about to watch Ivor try to strangle Jessie all over again."Yeah,back off,pal."Growled Axel, appearing from behind a bookshelf.

One,by one, the gang showed themselves,with Luna dragging Olivia out of her hiding place.

"You thought you could screw us over and get away with it,didn't you?" Petra angrily confronted Ivor."We here to prove you wrong." Jessie stated.

"What are you are you going to do about it."sneered Ivor.

"We know doing down sand and three wither skulls-you're making a wither." Jessie told Ivor."Hmm,smarter than you look." Ivor told Jessie.

"Hey,no-one talks to my kid sister like that,so shut your mouth or else. Axel snapped,while Luna silently hid Jessie behind ,the way those two reacted to that incident had a huge difference and Axel and Luna-Lily are the same age!

"Enough! You lot have wasted too much of my time already!" Ivor yelled,running gang ran after him."All right,where'd you go,freak?" Petra snapped.

"If you won't leave out of your own decision,I'll happily remove you myself!"Ivor said,appearing from behind a "T" of iron blocks and putting a pumpkin on top,creating an iron golem.

"Show our friends the door,will you." Ivor seethed. But before golem could do anything,a _flying book_ raced through the air and hit it. The hit seemed to only make golem angry as it swung it's arms fiercely _just_ missing Jessie,who was too short to be attacked by.

Petra,Olivia and Luna made a run to the door and Jessie and Axel soon followed suit,with Jessie grabbing Reuben as she went.

 **Author's Note**

 **Phew! The longest chapter yet!How did you like it? Who do you think made the book fly? Leave you answer in your review Also I'm just replying to your for the reviews!**

 **Ihavenoaccount: Must've been a technical I think you should try getting an account so you won't be Ihavenoaccount anymore.**

 **Happygirl: Happygirl,the chapter's here now!**

 **AmielFTW:I'm glad you like it!**

 **See you,everyone! :)**


	6. A monster unleashed

"Is everyone okay?" Jessie asked,gasping for looked around."Where's Lukas?" Luna asked in a panicked tone."I thought he was right behind me!" Jessie cried out."Well if he's not here,then.." Axel trailed off,staring at the door of the basement."He's still down there!" Jessie cried. "Ivor's got an iron golem and all the ingredients to build a wither down he unleashes it on this crowd of people,we need to act fast!" Petra reminded everyone.

"Hey,I wonder if we can ask Gabriel for help?" Luna suggested.

"Good idea!" Petra smiled.

"I'm going after Lukas by myself." Jessie told everyone.

"Be careful,Jessie." Petra warned her little sister.

Jessie nodded and walked to the door with Reuben at her heels.

She opened it and went inside. "Lukas? Can you hear me? Even though I'm whispering?" Jessie whispered,scuttling along towards a bookshelf."Jessie? Is that you whispering super loudly?" Lukas hissed, lifting the lid of the chest he was hiding in.

"Lukas,over here!" Jessie squeaked,beckoning. Lukas suddenly slammed the lid of his box turned around to find the iron golem towering over her. The golem swung his arms violently at Jessie missing her by a few inches."Hey!" Lukas yelled popping out of the box and going back down again.

As the golem turned to look for Lukas, Jessie hopped behind two bookshelves. After about a minute of searching for Lukas, the golem gave up and went to look at potions. "Are you okay?" Jessie whispered.

"Yeah,any ideas of getting out of this place?" Lukas hissed back.

"I'm going to hit it!" Jessie hissed.

"With what?!" Lukas hissed,nearly forgetting to whisper. Jessie proudly brandished her sword (she'd gotten used to holding it.) "Don't do that." Lukas told the younger girl firmly who reluctantly put the sword in her inventory. Suddenly, just as Lukas had given up thinking of ways to escape, a small hand threw a potion hard at the golem.

"Now, Lukas! Run!" Jessie shrieked and the two ran for their lives."Where are the others?" asked Lukas after catching his breath. But his answer was right in front of him. Axel was trying to explain the problem and was failing miserably. "Dude, I don't know how to be any more clear! Weird guy! Doing weird stuff! Freaky with a side of strange!" Axel cried.

Jessie facepalmed. Axel wasn't helping at all! Luna and Olivia were frantically trying to get Gabriel's attention. Petra had her arms folded and was shaking her head. Gabriel obviously had enough. "Next." he said crossly.

" _I_ have a question for you." A voice snapped. Every head in the crowd turned.

"Excuse me,sir,you'll have to wait your turn." Gabriel called back.

"Just tell me first. Do you really think that _anyone_ can be great?!" The voice shouted.

"With enough work,yes!" Gabriel replied,sounding slightly uneasy.

"Was that where I went wrong? I simply didn't _WORK HARD ENOUGH_?!" Ivor shrieked, emerging from the crowd. "Ivor? Is that really you?" Gabriel asked in astonishment. Then his face hardened. "How _dare_ you interrupt like this." He scolded.

"That guy attacked us in the basement!" Jessie yelled.

"I wish I could say I was surprised." Gabriel told Jessie while glaring at Ivor.

"If surprise is what you want,you're in for a treat." Ivor sneered "Why don't you tell them the real story, _GABRIEL_?! Ivor screeched at him.

"I see time has made you amaroidal." Gabriel observed.

"And it's made _you_ an even bigger MORON!" Ivor growled like an angry bull. Luna gasped at the word "moron" and quickly covered Jessie's ears, which the younger girl objected strongly against.

"Now these people were promised greatness,not the idiocy you gave them! So I'm ready to deliver it properly!" Ivor continued as he walked towards a lever and pulled it,revealing the ingredients for the wither. "I'm sorry this is how they had to learn the truth." Ivor seethed ,placing the last skull on the soul-sand.

"Ivor,no,please!" Gabriel interjected, but it was too late. The monstrosity rose up and suddenly exploded with life, sending Gabriel and Ivor flying from the stage. Ivor quickly got and yelled in triumph, "Creature, attack!" At those words, the wither rose into the air and started to spit burning skulls everywhere.

Screams erupted as wither skulls flew in every direction. Jessie had dodged quite a few and she was getting fed up. "Everyone stay calm. This foul beast is no match for me!" Gabriel shouted, before jumping up, hitting the wither and falling back down again. "What have you done?!" Gabriel gasped at Ivor.

"Gabriel!" Jessie squealed hurrying over and trying to help him up.

"No stay away! It's after me, not you!" Gabriel shouted, before the group ducked to avoid being hit by the wither's arm. "Look at him! _The mighty Gabriel_! Looks like true greatness is out of his reach!" Ivor sneered, earning glares from both Luna and Petra as he spoke.

"He might not be able to defeat this creature, but I can!" Creature, retreat!" Ivor called. The wither ignored him. " Retreat I said! Reetreeat! Ivor yelled growing more and more desperate. The monster defiantly ignored it's master. "No need to be alarmed, my friends! I have an elixir that will destroy this creature." Ivor told everyone in a panicked tone.

He produced the dull potion Axel replaced for the fancy one. "That potion! Is that?" Olivia broke off. "Uh-oh." Axel groaned. Ivor threw the potion hard at the wither. It made no difference whatsover. "W,what?! It should have worked! I took such care!" Ivor cried,panic taking over.

"It's the wrong potion! Axel, you've got to throw the real potion!" Olivia cried.

"But finders keepers!" Axel prostested. "You thieves! You're ruining everything!" Ivor yelled at them. Highly annoyed, Jessie snatched the potion off her brother. If he wasn't going to throw it, she would. "Jessie, throw it!" Olivia told her. Jessie threw the potion as hard as she could. The wither covered itself up with obsidian.

"It's protecting itself! Without the command block exposed,the potion is...useless! It wasn't supposed to happen like this!" Ivor yelled,before running away as fast as his legs could carry him. "Ivor! You coward,get back here!" Gabriel yelled at him.

Suddenly, Gabriel was lifted into the air by the wither. He let out a yell and Olivia ran to help him. "Jessie, help me!" Olivia cried. Jessie ran over but it was useless. Jessie was smaller than most kids her age and was very light. So that meant there was no help whatsoever.

Suddenly, an invisible force took hold of the three people flying in the air and pulled. Soon, all three were on the ground. Luna was massaging her head furiously as if she was in excruciating pain. "Shouldn't have done it. Shouldn't have done it!" Luna muttered over and over again.

"Ivor was right about one thing, I can't defeat that thing. Not on my own. Everyone's running away,except you Will you help me?" Gabriel asked the group.

"Of course!" Jessie agreed.

"Follow me!" Gabriel ordered and the group followed him out.

 **Author's note.**

 **Poor Luna! Anyone want to know why she was in so much pain. Leave in the reviews!**

 **Also I really need to know who should Jessie save. Petra or Gabriel?**

 **On to the review!**

 **MissyMattingly: It's here and more on the way and thank-you!**

 **Also thank you to MissyMattingly and Pandora Aurora for following the story!**

 **See you next chapter! :)**


	7. Run!

As everyone ran shrieking out the door, Jessie was stopped by a crowd of chickens that were almost taller she was. Which wasn't hard,considering everyone thought she was one or two and a half years old.

"Out of my way,silly chickens!" Jessie scolded, before running around them. But she was stopped again, by being lifted into the air by the tractor beam. "Wait! I'm up here. Someone, help!" Jessie squealed. But no-one heard her desperate cries for help. With a determined look on her face, Jessie started crawl across the cobblestone. The tractor beam moved away from Jessie, causing her to go crashing to the ground that was not far below.

Jessie jumped up and ran as fast as she could. Then she noticed a familiar blonde running.

"Lukas!" Jessie squealed, as he ran in front of her. Lukas rushed up.

"Oh my gosh! If I was still in that basement.. Thanks for coming back for me, Jessie. Lukas told the younger girl gratefully.

"Jessie!" Petra's voice called out. Jessie turned around to find Petra and the rest of the group ducking under a stall. Both Jessie and Lukas joined them before the wither's tractor beam moved over them. Everyone ran out from underneath the stall, with Luna shrieking hysterically. "Wait! We have stay together." Jessie cried.

"Jessie, help me!" Petra cried out. Jessie turned to find Petra floating above her. Jessie jumped up and grabbed her older sister's boot with one hand, and clung to a post that was nearby. "Can't hold on!" Jessie cried helplessly, before her grip failed her and let go of the post. The sisters screamed as they rose higher into the air. Suddenly Gabriel grabbed the end of Jessie's fluffy brown boot pulled with all his might as the tractor moved on, dropping it's victims hard on the ground. "Do we still have everyone?" Jessie asked.

"We must set out for my fortress, we'll be better protected there!" Gabriel told them, running away. As the group followed Gabriel, Petra gave her sister a grateful look. "Thanks for that just now." Petra told Jessie. "Now we're the same,right?" Jessie responded.

"Incoming!" Petra yelled, before tackling Jessie to the ground. The girls got up and ran again. Jessie had to dodge quite a few more burning skulls and then she somersaulted under the gate that was closing for some reason.

"Everyone! Keep going! We'll meet up on the other side!" Gabriel yelled. Jessie ran as fast as she could on the right hand side. There was fire right in front of her. Jessie jumped as high as she could and managed to get to the other side.

"Hurry! Inside the temple!" Gabriel shouted as he and Jessie ran in. "The inner chamber is made entirely of obsidian, we should be untouchable in there!" Gabriel told everyone, slamming his hand down on a lever.

A pair of double doors opened simultaneously as the the tractor beam filled the room. Both Jessie and Luna shrieked and ran with the rest of the to a nether portal. "Hurry,if you get through the portal, you'll be safe!" Gabriel called, hitting a tentacle with his sword Axel poked his head through portal. "Urr, something's not right here." Axel called.

"It's not lit!" Olivia cried. Jessie stepped forwards and lit up the portal.

"Everyone! Get in! Now!" Petra ordered. As the rest of group ran through the portal, Jessie,Petra and Lukas heard a scream. They turned around to find the tentacle shaking Gabriel. "Gabriel!" Jessie screamed and started to run to help. Another tentacle landed in front of Jessie, which she jumped over and Gabriel by the shoulders.

After a short game of tug of war, Gabriel was free. "Thank-you." Gabriel gasped. He got up and stared at the frightened people running outside and getting captured. "There are so many of them. I,I can't save them all. Gabriel sighed sadly. Then he turned to Jessie. "I can't stop this by myself. We need to find the others." Gabriel told her.

"Others?" Jessie asked.

"Soren's been missing for years, but the others, you must seek them out! Take this amulet, and guard it with your life!" Gabriel added, handing Jessie an amulet. "What does it do? Was Jessie's first question. "It will help you locate the others. Take through the portal and," But Gabriel was rudely interrupted as a tentacle crashed through the ceiling. There was a cry from Petra and Jessie ran and attacked a tentacle.

"You two, go through the portal and meet up with the others. I'll stay here and do whatever I can." Petra ordered.

"But I'm coming with you!" Jessie protested.

"No, you're not. The gang _need_ you, Jessie." Petra snapped at her sister. Then her face softened. "If anything happens, I'll meet you lot at the temple." Petra told Jessie. The two both turned to find Gabriel being sucked up by the tractor beam.

Petra ran forwards, only to be sucked up as well. "Lukas!" Jessie shrieked over her shoulder. But Lukas was frozen to the spot. Jessie rolled her eyes. She could help both, couldn't she? She was five, six next June, that was a grown-up age. After a quick decision, she grabbed Petra's boot and managed to pull her down.

"Thanks, Jessie! But Gabriel's still up there!" Petra cried.

"Jessie! Go!" Gabriel yelled.

"No!" Jessie squealed and started to run towards Gabriel, but a tentacle appeared out of nowhere and threw her into Lukas, sending them both into the nether.

 **Author's note**

 **Yay! We're into the nether in the next chapter. Thank you to mlp701225 for following!**

 **Bye for now! :)**


	8. The Nether and arguements

Both Jessie and Lukas landed face-down on the floor and got up. "Where's Petra?" Axel asked. "We did everything we could." Lukas replied.

"Lukas, what does that mean?" Luna asked worriedly.

"Jessie? What is he talking about?" Olivia cried.

Jessie shot a pleading look at Lukas. Lukas got the message. "Petra's still up there. I got scared, just for a second." Lukas explained. Luna gasped.

"You got scared?" Axel demanded, stepping forwards.

"It wasn't my fault!" Lukas protested. Luna stood wordlessly beside her older brother, determined to defend him.

"It wasn't his fault, Axel!" Luna cried. Axel glared at her.

"Stay out of it, _Blonde girl_." Axel snarled. Luna narrowed her sky-blue eyes but she kept silent and her cool."Axel! Just leave them alone!" Jessie squealed. "We have to go back." Axel snapped, glaring at Lukas and Luna and Ignoring Jessie. "No, we just have to wait." Olivia told him.

"Petra said she will be okay." Jessie said with uncertainty.

Axel ignored his younger sister and he glared Olivia who was blocking the portal entrance. "Outta my way." He growled at her.

"Wait, there she is!" Lukas suddenly cried. Everyone stared at the portal.

"Come on!" Jessie urged her sister to come faster. Instead of Petra, Ivor came flying out the portal. Before anyone could react, a tentacle shot through the portal and smashed it and somehow went back, but not before knocking Jessie over.

Jessie slowly got up and glared at Ivor. "Ivor!" she said in an accusing tone.

"You ruined everything. Don't act like you don't know, you little thief! You took my most valuable potion!" Ivor raved furiously. Jessie had just about enough. She calmly walked up to Ivor and kicked him as hard as she possibly could in the knee and started a rant of her own.

"It's your fault! Your silly monster ate the portal and now Petra will never get here! It's all your fault!" Jessie shrieked at him. "Can't someone control this child?" Ivor muttered,earning a warning look from Luna who had overheard.

"Why are we wasting time talking to this jerk?" Axel demanded.

"What's a jerk?" asked Jessie

"A not very nice person." Axel explained before continuing," We have to get Petra!"

"Oh, the brat! I saw her!" Ivor yelled carelessly.

" Really?" Lukas and Luna cried simultaneously.

"While I was running to the portal, I passed her. She running in the opposite direction! Such bravery. Of course, there's a fine line between bravery and _stupidity_!" Ivor crowed. He looked at Jessie. "I'm saying your precious sister is silly." He told the little girl.

" _You're_ the one who's silly" Jessie retorted.

"Through there is a network of minecarts. It's your only way out!" Ivor told the group, ignoring Jessie's insult.

"Go away, Ivor! I don't remember us asking for help!" Jessie snapped.

"It's not for me." Ivor told her.

There was a moan from nearby. "What was that?" asked Jessie curiously.

"I would wish you good luck, but luck won't carry you through the nether. You have my sympathies." Ivor sneered, before drinking a potion and disappearing. The same moan came again and this time the group turned to find a ghast staring at them.

"What is that?" Jessie asked.

"Let's get out of here!" Axel yelled.

"Come on!" Luna shrieked, taking off and dragging Jessie along by the elbow.

"Why are we running away?!" Jessie cried.

"Because it spits fireballs!" Luna shrieked back. The ghast seemed determined to catch them.

They stopped at a sort of low cliff. A line of minecarts were on the rails. "That must be what Ivor was talking about." Olivia cried pointing. "Well, let's go before that, that _thing_ roasts us all alive!" Luna shrieked in hysteria. The group jumped off the cliff and all tumbled into their own minecarts.

"Hold on!" Jessie called as the carts began to move. The ghast moaned in anger as the carts moved away but made no effort to go after them. "Wow. The nether." Breathed Lukas.

"What an awful place. Lots of fire, lava and creatures trying to kill you." Luna murmured.

Reuben oinked suddenly and ducked, letting his owner see what he saw.

"Oh no!" Jessie squealed.

"That is a drop, that is very much a drop!" Lukas cried.

"What are you talking about, new guy?" Axel asked.

"Axel! Can't you see?! It's like some crazy rollercoaster!" Luna shrieked at him, pointing with her fan before the minecarts started racing down the slant.

"Um, I'm not the only one who's seeing we're running out of track, right?" Olivia asked.

"No!" Luna shrieked. A switch was just in Jessie's reach and they were all racing towards it.

"Jessie! That switch! Now, do it!" Olivia ordered. Jessie reached out ,flipped the switch and the ride stopped carts started bouncing down.

"This is fun! I thought it was going to be bad!" Jessie squealed in delight.

But she was quickly corrected when the minecarts started going in different directions and somehow, she managed to be paired up with Luna whom she starting a sort of sisterly relationship with.

"Okay, I guess one of us should say something." Luna stated.

"Luna? Can you keep a secret for me?" Asked Jessie

"Ok, it's not ladylike to spread someone else's secret anyway. What is it?" Luna asked.

Jessie pulled out the amulet. "Wow." Luna whispered in awe, touching it gingerly.

"Gabriel gave it to me. I can't tell anyone else. They'll all say I'm too little for it. That's all I ever hear whenever I get anything pretty." Jessie told Luna sadly.

"I used get the same thing from Lukas-" Luna began, before she was interrupted by a frightened squeal. "Reuben!" Jessie screamed in horror. Sure enough, when they both looked over the side, they found Reuben being attacked by a skeleton.

"Reuben! Hold on!" Jessie screamed. She wrenched out her sword and hit the skeleton. It turned round and tried to shoot Jessie but Luna grabbed the sword and knocked the mob into the lava, finishing the job. Reuben jumped into his owner's arms. "Reuben!" Jessie squealed, hugging her pig.

"Hi Piggy!" Luna smiled at the mini pig and stroked his head. Reuben gave her a pig-smile. "So, now things are going to be okay." Luna smiled. But she was wrong. A ghast came floating in front of them, followed by two others.

"Does that thing ever give up?!" Luna cried in frustration. Then she dropped Jessie's sword which Jessie took and Luna took her fan instead. "Who needs swords when you got a fan!" Luna cheered. A ghast spit a fireball which she hit back easily, killing the ghast. The same treatment went for the other ghasts and soon they were gone.

"I didn't think you were a good fighter." Jessie piped.

"It never hurt a lady to learn to protect herself." Luna smiled. "So those things are off our list of scary things. Done with the ghasts! Never have to see them again!" Jessie cheered.

"OH NO! Luna yelled pointing ahead. An enormous ghast was waiting for them and worse yet, they were running out of track.

"Hold on tight! " Jessie called. The two girls and Reuben shot into the air, landed and slammed into another minecart. The rest of group stared at them. "Is everyone okay?" asked Jessie.

"I'm not dead, except from inside." Axel told Jessie, glaring at Lukas.

"Let's not tell anybody about this." Jessie suggested. The group nodded.

"I just can't believe Petra comes down here all the time. And she's only 10 years old." Lukas gasped. "She used to go out at night and come back in the morning. She stopped when she was 9." Jessie informed Lukas.

"That's crazy. She was a daredevil even then?" Lukas sounded astounded.

"That was fun!" Jessie cried, hopping up some stairs they'd found at the end of their ride.

Unlike the others, she was still bouncing with energy. "All the tracks split up at this point; you could get anywhere in the world from here!" Olivia informed everyone.

"There's the portal!" Jessie shrieked.

"Well, that's our way out!" Axel snapped.

"Nobody said it wasn't." Luna told him.

"Can you stop talking?!" Axel snapped rudely.

"I don't talk that much." Luna reminded him.

"Just stop arguing!" Jessie yelled at them.

"Alright, I'm going." Axel announced. The group stared.

"Are you sure?" Luna asked.

"It's better than _Jessie_ going first." Axel retorted. Ticked off, Jessie snapped, " _I'm_ going first."

"But Jessie!" Axel protested.

"I'm not a baby, Axel! I'm 5,6 next June!" Jessie snapped at her brother. Then, while everyone was stunned by the 5-year-old's outburst, Jessie gave them all a cheerful wave before jumping through the portal.

"So, is anyone going to get her?" asked Luna, glancing around.

"You get her, _Princess_." Axel snapped with sarcastic politeness. Luna discreetly rolled her eyes at the joke about her appearance and walked through the portal. Why Axel hated her so much she'd never know.

When Luna stepped through the portal, she found Jessie in a pond, sword drawn and looking absolutely terrified. "What happened?" Luna asked, guiding the younger girl out of the water. "There, there was a green guy!" came the squeaky reply.

"That's a zombie." Luna explained as the others came through.

"Where are we?" Asked Lukas.

"In the dark, with monsters trying to kill us." Luna told her brother.

"We should build a shelter, unless you want as all to be eaten by zombies, Luna." Lukas told her teasingly, forgetting Jessie could hear him. Luna hurriedly put her hands over Jessie's ears. For once Jessie didn't fight Luna off. Instead, she went white. "They _eat_ you?" She whispered in horror.

"Um yes! I mean, no! I mean, it doesn't matter. All that matters is we need a shelter and fast!" Luna told Jessie. "I say we build a treehouse." Offered Olivia.

"A treehouse takes forever! You have no idea how long it took for me,Petra and Jessie to build ours. A quick and dirty hut would be better." Axel protested.

"Maybe we should stick to a hut." Jessie suggested.

"Fine,but it better be fast." Olivia moaned. They quickly built the hut and went inside. Soon they were sitting around a campfire,chatting. "Hey, Jessica?" Luna called. Realising Luna was talking to her, Jessie replied, "Yes?"

"I got something for you." Luna smiled, before taking out 3 tubes of lip-gloss with a kitty decorating the lid.

"What are they?" Asked Jessie

"Lip-gloss for kids, my friend Maria said that her 7-year-old cousin Amy got them for her birthday and didn't want them. Maria gave me these for free at her stall." Luna explained. Jessie glanced around. Axel was staring at the door for some reason. "Thank-you." Jessie squeaked. "Oh man!" Axel cried.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise not to freak out." Axel replied.

"What. Is there zombie trying to knock our door down?!" Jessie squealed in horror.

"Better than that, Little sister. I've got cookies!" Axel grinned. Both Olivia and Jessie rolled their eyes at that.

"One for me, one for Olivia,one for Jessie." Axel announced, dropping the cookies to each girl and holding one. "Oh, and one for Reuben as well." Axel added, dropping one in front of Reuben. "Sorry Lukas and Luna, I only have _4_." Axel told them.

"It's alright, Axel, I got an iced bun;we can share that." Luna smiled gently, before producing a decent iced bun and splitting it. Making up her mind, Jessie walked up to the blonde siblings. "Here, you can have my cookie." Jessie offered.

"No,no. We can't do that,we're okay with the bun." Lukas told her.

"I'm not hungry." Jessie protested. This wasn't a lie. Jessie was never usually hungry anyway. "You should eat something,Jessica." Luna told Jessie firmly. Jessie sighed quietly and walked away. "That's for you anyway, Jessie." Axel told her as she sat down beside Reuben and ate the cookie.

"So, what would you rather fight? Chicken-sized zombies or zombie-sized chickens?" Olivia asked Luna. "Choose carefully." Jessie added. "I'll think about it." Luna said, smiling.

"How can you three joke at a time like this?! Petra's still out there. She's all by herself" Axel complained, glaring at each girl.

"Petra said she would be okay" Jessie told Axel.

"Well, how do you know that?!" Axel snapped.

"She's.. Petra. She never gives up." Jessie explained.

"Fine then, we should get some rest. We have track down the temple tomorrow. I say we start at the portal, split up-" Lukas started but Axel cut him off.

"Whoa,what are you doing?" Axel asked.

"Did I do something to you?! Because you always seem to be getting my case for no apparent reason." Lukas snapped at the younger boy.

"You two, this isn't the to-" Luna began

"Stay out of it, _Lunatic_." Axel cut her off.

"Don't talk to her that way." Lukas hissed in a dangerous voice.

"I can talk to her anyway I want!" Axel replied.

"You know, Luna is the same age as you are but she's more mature. You're acting Jessie's age!" Lukas snarled. Jessie winced at that comment.

"Your insults don't hurt me now I know how you really are!" Axel yelled.

"Jessie,your brother is way out of line! I wasn't going to say it. But a person can only be pushed so much." Lukas complained

"Just stop it! Both of you!" Jessie shrieked.

"Don't be like that, Jessie." Axel whined.

"Stop it, before I kick someone." Jessie snapped sharply.

"Haven't you done enough damage for one day? Petra might be dead because of you!" Axel snapped. "You're taking this too far, Axel." Olivia pointed out.

"You know, I don't have to take this. Come on, Luna!" Lukas cried.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Luna.

"We're going." Was the reply.

"You can't go,it's dangerous out there." Olivia pointed out.

"Me and Luna can handle ourselves:we ran away from home when we were 8 and 6 in the middle of the night." Lukas assured her.

"You're staying with us." Jessie simply.

"But Jessie," Axel started.

"That's enough! We're in the same team! So we all have to be friends!" Jessie yelled.

"The kid's right." Lukas admitted, before sitting down next to Luna.

"Chicken-sized zombies. That's what I would fight." Luna told Olivia suddenly.

"Why?" Olivia asked. Luna shot both Axel and Lukas a glare. "Because it would much better fighting a little zombie than sitting here listening to my brother and Axel arguing. _."_ Luna smiled.

"I'll agree with you with wanting to fight a mob than listening to the boys fighting." Olivia agreed.

 **Author's note**

 **We're almost at the end of episode one! Did you like the chapter? Now for the review!**

 **mlp701225: I think there are quite a few differences. First off, Lukas doesn't have a sister in the real game. Neither are Axel,Petra and Jessie siblings. Jessie and Petra don't have real names in the game either I'm pleased you think that Jessie is adorable as a 5-year-old. As you can see I have added your ideas on except Lukas keeping Jessie's secret, Luna is just as good at keeping secrets as Lukas and I think getting Jessie to run away after a fight with the group will be a piece of cake! I'm happy you can understand the format as well. Did you like this chapter better? Please let me know!**

 **Cya until the next chapter! :)**


	9. Hurry

In the morning, Luna showed Jessie how to apply lip-gloss using her own grown-up lip-gloss. Surprisingly, Jessie managed to not smear the lip-gloss all over her face like most girls her age. Jessie ran out the hut with considerable energy and a big smile on her face.

She caught up with Lukas and slowed down to a jog to talk to him. "Sorry about last night." She apologised.

"I'm more embarrassed than anything else." Lukas told the younger girl.

"Well, I'm sorry if I was mean." Jessie told him, before hurrying away.

Jessie hurried up to Luna. "Your secret's safe, Jessica. I didn't spread it." Luna told her instinctively. " Thanks. Can you see anything?" asked Jessie.

"There's something that way!" Yelled Lukas, who was standing on a hill.

"What can you see?" Luna asked.

"A building!" Lukas replied.

"We should probably take a look." Jessie suggested.

The group found vines to climb up. "I think this is what we're looking for." Jessie squeaked.

"How can you tell?" asked Lukas.

"Somehow. " Jessie waved the question off. "Come on!" She added jumping off.

"What is this place?" asked Axel.

"A temple." Replied Luna.

"Are you sure this is the place we're looking for, Jessie?" asked Lukas.

Jessie took a peep at the amulet in her pocket. "Yeah" she said.

"Do you think they're inside?" asked Lukas.

"We'll just have to find out." Olivia replied.

"Let's be careful." Jessie suggested.

"Okay." Olivia said nervously.

"If anyone sees something,shout!" Jessie added.

"Isn't it weird that dispensers are made to look like creepy faces? What do dispense,little guy? asked Axel.

"Axel! Things _always_ go wrong when people say things like that!" Luna chided.

There was a cracking noise. "See?" Luna facepalmed.

"Follow me!" Jessie whispered. Suddenly Reuben panicked and ran over some pressure plates, followed by Jessie and the others. A gate shut behind them. "What. Just. Happened?" Luna whispered in horror.

"Oh, come on, dispenser faces! I thought we were friends!" Axel whined childishly at the dispensers. "That's just going to make it worse!" Luna cried. And she was right.

"Run!" Jessie squealed. The group took off. Jessie had often hated being so small but it now it was a huge advantage. She was able to run under most of the arrows that the dispensers shot and jumped over the last one.

"That was close!" Jessie squeaked,out of breath. Luna let out a shriek and pointed with a fan. The same scene was happening either side. "We're trapped!" Jessie realised.

"We activated the trap because a certain pig ran over some pressure plates!" Lukas complained, glaring at Reuben. "Reuben didn't mean to. Did you,boy?" Jessie squeaked indignantly, petting Reuben. "That's another reason why he should have left the group last night." Axel glared Lukas. " And don't blame my little sister's pig!" he snapped.

"Both of you stop arguing. As it is, we have much more important ,matters on hand." Luna scolded. Both boys subsided,glaring at each other. "Anyone got anything good for building?" asked Jessie,glancing at a crafting table. "Sorry, Jessica,I don't have any building things." Luna apologised.

"I've some sticks from the shelter last night." Offered Lukas

"I've got a piece of flint and string." Olivia volunteered.

"All I have is some chicken feathers from when we blew up the chicken machine." Axel told Jessie.

Jessie walked to the crafting table. She was sure she remembered the recipe for a bow and arrow. Soon she'd made an arrow and soon after, a bow. She pulled the arrow back and it hit the target. "The order of the pig's luck is changing." Axel grinned.

They walked into a sort of library. "This must've been their enchantment room!" Lukas cried.

"Everyone, let's look around there must be something in here that's going to be useful." Jessie told the group.

Jessie noticed a book on a table. She prayed the words weren't too hard. She could read, but only easy words. She took a peek at the book. The words were long and complicated. Best read what she could. " The battle was. These words are too hard!." Jesse whined,giving up.

Luna came round a glanced at the book.

"I'll takeover for that." Luna told the younger girl. "But the order of the stone emerged triumphant, ensuring that peace and prosperity lasted forever." Luna read.

"Not forever." Lukas pointed out. Luna ignored her brother and kept reading.

"These five heroes,these five _friends._ They would author their own end. They would slay a dragon. What?" Luna murmured. Then she gasped. "Ivor was a member of the stone!" She cried. "What?!" The group crowded around the book. "The stories never mentioned him though." Olivia stated. "Man, Jessie, I can't believe you kicked a member of the order of the stone!" Axel teased his little sister. "He was mean anyway." Jessie said dismissively.

"Where do these stairs go?" asked Olivia pointing.

"Up?" Offered Jessie, before going up the stairs with others following her. The stairs led up to a broken looking room without a roof. "Wow, this is amazing." Luna breathed.

"This must've been where they met!" Olivia stated.

"But where are they?" Asked Axel.

"In their respective homes I expect."Luna suggested.

"No-one asked you, you prissy princess." Axel snapped at Luna. "Hey, Jessie! Any ideas?!"Axel called to his little sister.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Stop calling Luna names, and we should see if there's any clues!" Jessie told him. "I agree with the kid on that. You shouldn't call Luna any names, _she_ should be." Lukas glared at started on an insult but Luna jumped in. "Both of you, your bickering can wait and this can't. So stop it and get a move on!" She snapped sharply. Both boys glared at each other and walked away.

Luna walked over to Jessie. "I think this has something to do with that pedestal over there." She pointed her fan at the amulet. "But how can we keep this a secret?" asked Jessie. The older girl thought for a moment. "You go and put your amulet there and figure out what to do with it. I'll go and lead the others to the library downstairs. I saw something that can be useful anyway." Both girls nodded at each other and got to work.

"Hey, Everyone! I just remembered I saw something in the library!" Luna called.

"I swear if it's a _Little women_ book, I will personally kill you." Axel grumbled. Luna narrowed her eyes at that comment. "Axel! Don't be like that! What did Luna ever do to you?" Olivia chided. "Come on everyone!" Luna called vanishing down the stairs. The others followed Luna down.

Time to get to work. Jessie wandered to the pedestal and gently put the amulet down on top. Nothing. Then Jessie noticed some levers on the several attempts,the red and green gems on the amulet glowed. "Hey guys! I found something!" Jessie squeaked.

"Seriously? We just got downstairs and you want us back up?" whined Axel.

"When you were running like some crazy chicken to the cake booth it didn't seem bother you. The cake booth that was on the other side of the festival!" Olivia pointed out.

"That was different." Axel protested.

The older kids reached top of the stairs and Olivia looked suspicious. "Jessie, you didn't take one of my redstone for beginners books again, did you?" she asked,staring at the light. "No." was the reply. Once Jessie had finished her picture books, she'd started taking a few of Olivia's redstone books with coloured diagrams. They confused her quite a bit but she had to make do; Olivia was the only other person in the treehouse who read books.

"Hey! Check out the map!" Axel yelled, pointing at it. Luna peered at the map. "I think this is where Magnus and Ellegaard are now." she said at last. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Jessie squealed. "I'm not going with you guys. I have to stay here. If Petra comes here, I make this place safe by nightfall." Lukas told the group. "I'll stay with you,Lukas." Luna offered. "Thanks, Luns. But this place is just too big for two people,one of you three will have stay." Lukas stated.

"Well,it looks like Olivia will stay with you while me and Jessie go find Magnus." Axel stated confidently. "Urm,Jessie? Axel meant Ellegaard." Olivia told her.

"No,I definitely meant Magnus." Axel persisted.

"Olivia,me and you are going to see Ellegaard. Axel, you stay with Lukas and Luna and rebuild." Jessie decided."Fine, but I'm doing this for Petra." Axel complained. Jessie smiled at him. "Um, guys? Please hurry." Lukas pleaded, pointing into the distance. The witherstorm could be seen eating up the land.

Author's note

The end of episode one! And came pretty quickly, don't you think? On to the review!

CremeDeLaMeme: (Tries to work it out) the amount of hands that were there in the first place? I don't know. Cya!:)


	10. Redstonia!

The minecarts raced along with Jessie, Reuben and Olivia inside. "This is incredible! The amount of engineering it must have taken to do this.." Olivia praised. Jessie let Olivia ramble on about redstone until she got fed up. "Olivia,remember what we're here for. If we don't get the order back together, the wither-storm's going to eat everything! We need Ellegaard to help save the world!" Jessie reminded the older girl. "I hope you're right. Erm, JESSIE?" Olivia cried, pointing. A ghast was right up ahead. It spat a fireball and sent both girls flying and they ended up on the floor.

"Ow,ow,ow!" Jessie squealed in pain. "Hide!" she whispered to Olivia. They jumped behind a pile of sand. "More ghasts?! Where did that one come from anyway?!" Complained Olivia.

"The minecarts!" Jessie hissed in panic. They were starting to roll off the rail.

"Do something about the ghast!" Olivia wailed. Almost immediately the younger girl pulled out her bow and arrow. "Okay,as long as you know what you're doing." Olivia told Jessie.

Olivia went and started pulling the minecarts back, while Jessie shot arrows at the ghast.

"Target!" she shrieked as the ghast poofed into smoke and vanished. Olivia had pulled up the minecarts by now. Jessie went and beckoned to Reuben who was hiding behind some of the sand. "Time to move, Buddy! Let's go!" Jessie told her mini pig. They both ran at the moving minecarts and jumped on.

"There's the sign! Redstonia!" Olivia cried out. Their ride stopped with a bump and the passengers jumped off. "You're about to go to Redstonia for the first time. How do you feel?" Jessie asked, acting like a miniature reporter. "Actually,Jessie, this is't my first time going to Redstonia. My big sister Elsie-May took me when I was six years old. She nearly got charged with child abuse when one guy overheard her calling me a little brat and saw her hitting me. She got let off with a warning because she was only thirteen." Olivia told Jessie.

"I sort of wish she was charged." Jessie told Olivia as they jumped through the portal.

The two girls and pig walked through the portal and on to a platform. A bridge rose out of the water. Jessie skipped ahead of Olivia, glancing behind to see if she was following. Once the two had got off the bridge, they heard a woman's voice shout,"Builders of Redstonia! I want you to know how much I appreciate and adore each and every last one of you!" Ellegaard yelled.

"Jessie! It's her!" Olivia whispered to the five-year-old who merely nodded.

"I will now be on lockdown and remain like that until I build my latest and greatest creation,the command block!" Ellegaard continued. "So please, continue building and creating. And whoever impresses me will be my protege! Calvin, hit the switch!" Ellegaard ordered. A dark-skinned man walked up to a switch and flipped it. "Jessie! We have to get in there before she really is out of reach!" Olivia cried desperately. The girls took off up the stairs but they closed before Jessie and Olivia could get all the up.

"Excuse,me? Mr Camel, was it?" Jessie asked. Olivia couldn't help but snicker at the name Jessie had called the man."No, it's Calvin. What can I do for you?" Calvin told Jessie in a gruff tone. "Can we talk to Ellegaard please? It's important." Jessie asked politely.

"Oh no, I can't do that. Didn't you hear her announcement? She's going to be unreachable for a while." Calvin said in a somewhat smug way. "Just so you two don't cause trouble,I'm taking this away. We don't need a three-year-old and ten-year-old disturbing Ellegaard." He added snatching a repeater and walking away. "I'm five! Six next June!" Jessie shrieked after him. "Well, if _that_ jerk isn't going to help us,we'll just help ourselves. Luckily,there are some people that can help us." Olivia stated. The two girls nodded to each other and split up.

Jessie walked over to a pond with Reuben. Almost immediately, she heard whistling as something flew through the air. "Ahhh!" Jessie screamed, diving into the pond just as a cow joined her. "Sorry, Kid! I didn't see you there!" Called a woman as Jessie clambered out the pond. "How about I make it up to you by letting you catapult a cow. Or you can try it out with your little piggy first if you like." The woman offered. "No! Reuben will be scared!" Jessie protested,petting the scared little pig. "Hmm, suit yourself!" grinned the woman,waving Jessie off.

Jessie wandered towards a lava curtain with a man dancing in front. "Hi!" Jessie piped.

"Hey how's it going, Kid? Here to marvel at my new invention?" the man walked over to a lever and pulled it, revealing three cows jumping up and down. "Do you have a repeater? I really need one." Jessie asked.

"Sorry,Squirt, I don't have one to spare. Hey, see that schoolboy over there? That kid is so unoriginal, don't know where to start! If you're talking to him then get out of here!" The man pointed at a black-haired boy standing nearby and waved Jessie away.

"Um,okay. Bye!" Jessie squeaked. She wandered off again and bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Cried the boy she'd just walked into. "Sorry." Jessie apologised.

"Hey, aren't you the very little kid that the disco freak was talking to? What was he saying to you?" Asked the schoolboy. "Are all these designs yours? Because he said you were unoriginal." Jessie told him. "Unoriginal?! UNORIGINAL?! Ohh, Disco Freak! I've got a bone to pick with you!" Shrieked the schoolboy, marching towards the disco man.

"Older people are so _strange._ " Jessie thought. Then she noticed a repeater on the side. No-one would notice, right? Quick as a flash, she ran over and snatched the repeater and put it in her inventory and ran back to where Olivia was standing. She hurried over and slammed the repeater onto the circuit and stood back. "Jessie? The levers aren't going to push themselves." Olivia called. "Oh, right." Jessie stepped forwards and pulled all three levers in turn. The staircase opened up. "Come on, Reuben!" Jessie called to her pig, who came bounding up immediately. The trio ran up the stairs.

They walked down some stairs into a laboratory. "Wow, Ellegaard's redstone laboratory." Olivia breathed. "Are you sure? I was only three years when I ran away, but this kinda looks like the entrance of the orphanage." Jessie told Olivia. Reuben made some distressed noises. "It's okay, Buddy, she's bound to be here somewhere. Let's hope she wants to help." Jessie told Olivia.

Jessie went over to what looked like a wall of redstone only to have it moving different directions to make space to walk through. Olivia,Jessie and Reuben walked through. "This is the most redstone thingies I've ever seen." Jessie breathed.

"Tell me about it." Olivia grinned.

"Come on!" Jessie said suddenly. Olivia and Reuben ran through a doorway of gold blocks that started opening and closing as soon as Reuben was through. "What's this for?" Jessie squealed, staring at it. "I don't know! Smashing stuff?! Keeping intruders out?! There are a lot of possibilities!" Olivia answered. Jessie noticed a repeater on the side. She split two levers apart a little bit. "Try doing it again, Jessie. That's definitely the right direction." Olivia called.

Jessie split them apart again and jumped the doorway. "Great job, Jessie! Guess taking some of my books really helped you back there." Olivia smiled at her best friend.

"So you're not mad?" Jessie asked.

"No, I'm not." Olivia answered.

They walked towards a lever. One pull and the lava curtain came down. "Cool!" Jessie squealed. Olivia went to look at a button, but not for long! Jessie hurried over and pushed it,releasing bats from somewhere. "Double cool with a cherry on top!" Jessie cried.

She ran towards a lever and pulled up, revealing a zipper. Jessie jumped up, followed by Olivia and Reuben.

They walked into a room with Ellegaard scurrying around looking for something. "This is Just how I dreamt it! Walking in seeing her right there. She'd ask me to be her assistant and next thing you know, we'll be changing the world together!" Olivia whispered.

"But, didn't you see her last time? When you were six?" Offered Jessie.

"She _did_ lead the court order but she stopped after about ten minutes when Elsie said that she was thirteen. So I did see her a little bit" admitted Olivia. Jessie nodded, content with the explanation. She walked up to Ellegaard and tugged at her sleeve. "Oh, hey! I didn't see you sneaking up on me. Oh was that the point? Don't touch anything, _please_ these are super delicate." Ellegaard told them both. "Are you my new assistants?" Ellegaard went on.

"Are you the builder? She asked, pointing at Olivia."And are you a sort of cheerleader?"she asked pointing at Jessie. Jessie pouted. "I am _not_ a cheerleader!" she complained. Ellegaard didn't seem to hear Jessie's squeaky little voice. "Hey, you! Goggle-girl! Switch on that T-circuit to activate the delivery chutes. And you, um, Mini cheerleader? Get me a blaze rod and an iron block." Ellegaard instructed before starting to walk away.

"She wants me to do something for her! What if I- oh I feel light-headed!" Olivia cried, before falling over. Jessie screamed and Reuben squealed. Ellegaard spun around to see the commotion. "Great, now I need an assistant to help with my assistant. Can you handle it?" Ellegaard asked Jessie. Jessie nodded.

"Olivia! Olivia! Can you hear me?" Jessie squealed, shaking her. Olivia opened her eyes.

"I don't think I've ever fainted before. Ugh, so embarrassing!" She complained, getting up.

"Everything working over- oh, hmm? Fine I'll do it myself." Ellegaard grumbled, running to one side and flipping a lever. The command block Ellegaard was working on started to wobble. "Come on, come on! Big winner, big winner, Big!" Ellegaard muttered. Just the the block blinked out of existence. "Loser! Command block six thousand four hundred fifty-one- another bust!" Ellegaard groaned. Then she turned to the girls and pig.

"About you three, um, Mini cheerleader, your friend there, does she fall over a lot? Is this often?" Ellegaard asked Jessie. "No! I was just, excited." Olivia protested.

"And with me always pacing around, I could've tripped over and dropped my ideas!" Ellegaard scolded. "Ellegaard? There are bigger problems. We need help. There's a giant monster that's eating up the world!" Jessie told the woman impatiently.

"A wither what? Who in the whole of Redstonia sent you? Was it Calvin?" Ellegaard asked.

"Just listen to me!" Jessie cried.

"Look, you seen like very pleasant people that are prone to fainting, but I just don't have the brainpower for all this. I'm am in the middle of _the_ invention of a powerful block, it can alter time itself! I am so close I can practically taste it! And it tastes like victory!" Ellegaard proclaimed. Jessie narrowed her green eyes. "Command blocks are bad." She snapped.

Ellegaard stared at the five-year old. "Wait, you know what a command block is? Not to be belittling but, a command block is advanced knowledge and you look like you're only two-"

"I'm five,six next June!" Jessie protested. "And that's what I've been trying to tell you! Ivor's done something really bad with a command block! We need the order to help!" she added with desperation.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but, the order aren't friends anymore." Ellegaard told the five-year-old. "But, that's what we're here for! Gabriel sent us! Please, just trust me." Jessie begged.

"Alright, I'll believe you." Ellegaard gave in. "This is serious. And it's all the more reason I should finish my command block! If that monstrosity was made with a command block,another command block can destroy it!" Ellegaard cried triumphantly.

"And maybe-" Olivia began, but she was cut off by Ellegaard.

"Mini cheerleader, can you help me?" Ellegaard asked.

"Okay, but my name's Jessie, not Mini cheerleader." Jessie said. She put her hand in the middle then, Ellegaard put hers on top and Olivia put her hand on top of Ellegaard's who in turn glared at her. Then the three got to work. Ellegaard pulled some levers with ease and nodded to Jessie, she was okay with the bottom one and the middle and on the very top,Olivia did it. The chest was filled to the top with gems. In the bottom was lapis. Jessie gave it a delicate flick with her finger. That gem was the reason for all this and Jessie hated it, if only Ivor had just given Petra that diamond. Sighing quietly Jessie picked up the hateful gem. Soon the same show was happening and just like last time, it failed.

After several attempt, the command block didn't disappear. "Yes, yes! This is exciting! So,so exciting!" Ellegaard cried.

"Has it gotten this far before?" asked Olivia.

"No! Never!" Ellegaard interjected excitedly. Jessie looked up to Olivia and shot her look that clearly said, "Why is she so excited about a silly block?" Olivia in shot her youngest friend a look that told her not say anything. "Wait is it, destabilizing? Ellegaard sounded disappointed.

"No!" Jessie squealed as the wither storm's tentacle smashed through the window. Jessie, Reuben and Olivia all turned to run, but Ellegaard stayed fixed to the spot.

"Ellegaard, come on!" Jessie cried, grabbing the woman's sleeve and dragging her away. They got to the entrance. "We have to get to the portal! I am so sorry! So,so sorry!" Ellegaard cried. And the three dashed off again. They were soon running down the steps, but the wither storm seemed intent on catching Jessie and as it smashed the staircase. Jessie jumped, followed by a squealing Reuben and landed safely.

The wither storm grabbed Jessie, but after hitting it many times with her sword, it let go.

"Come on, hurry!" Ellegaard cried. She,Olivia and Reuben made it across the bridge but the wither storm smashed the bridge in half. "Jessie!" Ellegaard cried, noticing the stranded five-year-old on the other half of the bridge. Jessie jumped, and ended up hanging onto the edge which she quickly fixed by pulling herself up. Olivia jumped through the portal, followed by Reuben and Ellegaard. Jessie took on last look at the monster before jumping in too.

 _Meanwhile at the temple_

"Hey Luna! Can you go and see if Jessie and Olivia are here yet?" Lukas called.

"Okay!" she replied. Luna ran over to part of the broken wall and looked through. A familiar redhead was running towards the temple

"Petal?!" Luna cried. She to the door and opened it just as Petra reached there.

"Hey Luna." Petra smiled. "You can keep secrets, right?" Petra added, her voice quiet. Luna nodded. Petra pulled up her sleeve and Luna gasped.

 **Author's note**

 **Finally! It's finished! I thought that this chapter was never going to end. On to the review!**

 **Hi dude: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Cya! :)**


	11. Let's go to Soren's!

Jessie climbed up the vines first. "Come on! Just a bit further!" she called.

"Well, this is very impressive!" remarked Ellegaard when she got to the top.

"Come on!" Jessie squeaked, jumping down, followed by the others. Almost at once, a creeper appeared and was quickly killed by a lot of arrows. "Who goes there?!" Lukas demanded. "Oh,Jessie, is that really you?" Lukas asked, realising who it was.

"Yep! And we got Ellegaard!" Jessie chirped.

"Fantastic! Come in! You would never guess who Luna found nearby while you were gone!" Lukas cried excitedly as he opened the door. Leaning on the wall was a very familiar redhead. "Petra!" Jessie squealed

"Hey, guys, how's it going?" Petra smiled, pushing herself off the wall. Reube squealed and ran around her."It's such a relief to know you're okay!" Olivia proclaimed joyfully.

"Yeah, I'm pretty pleased about it myself." Petra,smiled, hugging Olivia. "It's good to see you too, Jessie." Petra added, bending down to hug her little sister. "How did you escape? Ivor's silly monster ate the portal" Jessie said sadly.

"You pulled me away from the wither storm and I ran and ran and ran to the temple. If you didn't help me, well I owe you everything, Jessie I'm just glad I heard Gabriel telling you where to go." Petra told her.

"Did Gabriel escape as well?" asked Jessie.

"It's all a blur, but the wither storm left almost nothing behind. It even got Gabriel." Petra admitted sadly. Ellegaard looked horrified and was stunned into silence as they climbed the stairs. They reached the top of the stairs.

"Would anyone care to explain what _he_ is doing here?!" Ellegaard suddenly yelled, pointing at Axel talking to a man with a mask..

"Call this a hunch, but do you two not like each other?" Petra asked.

"Oh that is just an understatement, Little girl." Ellegaard muttered angrily while Petra glared at her for calling her "Little girl".

"You knew about this didn't you?" Ellegaard accused Jessie.

"No! I didn't know my big brother would go and find Magnus!" Jessie protested, before calming down and saying, "But I'll go and see why." Jessie hurried off,pretending not hear Petra muttering under her breath about not being a little girl and pointing out that she was twice Jessie's age.

"Who are you? And why'd you bring the queen of the nerds with you?!" Demanded the man in the mask. "That's Jessie,my youngest sister." Axel explained.

"You said she was five, not two." Magnus pointed out.

"I _am_ five,six next June;I'm just small." Jessie snapped. "And you and Ellegaard need to be nice to each other." She added.

"I got tired of waiting, so I kinda just left Luna and Lukas to building and went to find Magnus on my own and now,I'm the king of Boomtown!" Axel announced.

"Way to go!" Jessie squeaked.

" Well, this is unexpected." Ellegaard said coldly,joining Jessie.

"I can say the same for you, _Ellie_." Magnus sneered.

"Yeah show Magnus some respect!" Axel yelled.

"All of you just stop! I just said that you and Ellegaard should be nice to each other!" Jessie yelled.

Magnus stepped forwards towards Ellegaard. "You two! We have a bigger problem here! That monster is going to eat everything!" Jessie called after the two adults.

"It was terrifying,it just came out of nowhere." Ellegaard murmured.

"Little too scary for you,Ellie? Couldn't just _think_ it away?" Magnus teased.

"You weren't there!" Protested Ellegaard

"WILL YOU STOP FIGHTING?!" Jessie shrieked.

"Whoa!" Magnus cried.

"Yikes!" Ellegaard remarked.

"The kid's right, we're never going to get anything done if you two keep arguing." Lukas nodded. "I hate to say it but,you have a point." Ellegaard agreed. "If only Soren was here,he had something we could use ." Ellegaard lamented. Jessie and Luna discreetly nodded to each other. _Time for Operation Library!_ "Hey,let's all go down to the library." Luna offered. "The library again? Why?" Questioned Olivia. Luna stopped in her tracks,trying to think of a suitable excuse. Then,she noticed Jessie mouthing frantically from behind Ellegaard.

"Because,these two" Luna announced,pointing to each adult with her fan before continuing, "Have some explaining to do." Both Ellegaard and Magnus went white but none of the kids seemed to notice. Luna waltzed elegantly down the stairs,her golden ringlets bouncing behind her and she was followed by Olivia,Magnus and Ellegaard and Lukas. Axel lingered. "Why aren't you going,Jessie?" He asked.

"I don't exactly want to see Ellegaard and Magnus get yelled at by Luna." Jessie nodded and went down with the others. Jessie did the same puzzle again while listening to Luna chewing the two adults out, and Magnus and Ellegaard's lights and a white light appeared! Jessie stood for a moment and watched the light."What's with the all the light up here?!" Demanded Magnus climbing the stairs.

"They're our lights." Ellegaard answered coldly. Then she noticed the white one. "And Soren's!" she added excitedly. "Why are you so excited?" Jessie asked.

"Remember when I said Soren had something we could use? Well that something is the formidi-bomb! It's stronger and faster than any TNT in the world! Soren's bound to still have it!" Ellegaard cried. "Well Soren's place isn't far away,we can walk there." Jessie stated.

"Sure,sure,Kid. But I say we wait til morning,so we won't run into any monsters." Magnus said carelessly. "No,you didn't see that thing,I tell you,you do _not_ want to see that monstrosity! We have to go now!" Ellegaard snapped.

"Maybe we should wait until morning?" Jessie offered.

"Fine,but we better be up at the crack of _dawn_." Ellegaard snapped.

Soon almost everyone were sitting on a bed. Jessie was chatting to Luna and Petra in the corner. "Hey,Jessica,was it?" Magnus asked.

"I thought that Axel said my name was Jessie." Jessie offered.

"Yeah, but between you and me,he looks a little untrustworthy, so I asked Blonde girl and she said it was Jessica." Magnus explained.

"Axel _is_ trustworthy! My _real_ name is Jessica but everybody calls me Jessie." Jessie explained

"Anyway,how's like being the leader of this group?" Asked Magnus.

"We're a great team! We stick together!" Jessie chirped cheerfully.

"Glad to here it, Teeny. We'd better get some sleep,we a got a huge walk tomorrow." Magnus told Jessie. "Remember, _crack of_ _ **dawn**_." Ellegaard reminded everyone as they went to sleep.

Jessie was the first to wake up,as usual.

She jumped on top of Petra's bed and started to jump on her. "Wake up! Wake up, you silly sleepy-head!" Jessie shrieked at the top of her lungs. "Ugh! Little sisters!" Petra's voice grumbled before she threw a particularly thick pillow at her sister and went back to sleep. Jessie went flying and hit the wall and slid down it. Then everything went black.

"Jessie! Jessie! Wake up! Don't you dare say you're dead!" Someone was shaking her. Hard

"Petal! I know you're upset, but shaking her won't help!" An older voice scolded. Jessie opened her eyes slowly. "She's alive!" Petra shrieked,scooping up her sister and setting her back down on her feet. Reuben ran up to his owner who petted him.

"Jessie,how'd you get there?" Axel asked.

"I don't know! I just woke up!" Jessie answered.

"Well,at least you're still alive. Let's get going." Petra gasped.

"Okay." Jessie started to walk down steps, followed by the others.

Once they'd gotten outside, Jessie regained her usual bounce and skipped ahead of everyone else. "Even the kid agrees,a goodnight's sleep will help us destroy that thing!" Magnus cheered,watching the five-year-old girl skip in front of him. "I wish felt as good as you sound, _and_ had as much energy as Jessie has,I'm still feeling a little under the weather." Petra muttered. Luna glanced at her worriedly.

"Uhh, guys?" Lukas cried. The wither storm was very near.

"And that's why we should have gone yesterday!" Yelled Ellegaard.

"Well,let's stop talking then! We need to run away!" Jessie squealed,taking off running. The others followed suit and soon they were at the temple.

"I… think… we're ...alright." gasped Luna as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah." Jessie squeaked. As they climbed up the stairs, Jessie heard someone coughing and spun around to find Petra doubled over with Luna supporting her. Luna looked up and made a sweeping motion with one hand at Jessie.

Jessie ran and caught up to Ellegaard and the rest of the group. Broken bits of a floor lay before them. "Okay,am I the only one who really does not like the look of this?" Asked Lukas.

"No, I feel the same way,Lukas." Luna told him.

"Oh,come on,kids! It's nothing! See!" Magnus yelled, jumping onto one of the pieces. Axel followed and soon everyone had gone except Jessie and Reuben. "Don't fall." Jessie whispered to her pig. Miraculously, Jessie and Reuben jumped safely across and Lukas was waiting.

"Jessie! Are you okay?" Lukas asked.

"Yeah I'm okay, but what are those?" Asked Jessie,pointing at some endermen down below. Lukas looked and gasped then, he covered Jessie's eyes with one hand. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" Jessie protested,wriggling.

"No time to explain,Kid come on,Olivia and the others already went ahead." Lukas told her and started to guide her away from the monsters.

When they got to a body of water,Lukas removed his hand from Jessie's eyes and jumped in the water and Jessie followed him. Magnus and Ellegaard were arguing again. "Oh be quiet! It's just a pointless building! That's all I said!" Magnus roared at Ellegaard.

"Magnus if an artist painted the inside of your mind,the poor soul will suffer!" Ellegaard retorted.

"That's it! I'm leaving! Once again,it falls to me to take care of everything." Ellegaard yelled disappearing down a hallway. "Oh no no no! You do _not_ get to be the one who walks away! See? I'm walking away too now! Super TNT, here I come! Yelled Magnus vanishing down a hallway parallel to the one Ellegaard walked down.

"It's hard to pick glass half-full when they keep kicking the glass over." Olivia stated,breaking the silence. "Older people are so weird." Jessie commented.

"I agree with the kid there." Lukas nodded.

"Let's take a look around." Jessie suggested. Luna took out a book and flipped through.

"Hey Luna,what's that?" asked Jessie.

"Oh it's _Every action matters by LegendEmpress_. It's one of my favourites." (You're welcome,LegendEmpress,if you're reading this.) Luna explained. Jessie left her to reading.

Jessie wandered up to Olivia. "Jessie?" Olivia called to her.

"What is it?" Jessie asked.

"It's Petra, there's something wrong about her. I tried asking, but she won't tell me. Maybe she'll tell you? You are her own sister after all." Olivia stated. Jessie nodded.

She decided to follow Ellegaard and before she could disappear into the hallway, someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Petra? What's wrong?" Jessie asked.

"I'm sorry,I don't want to scare you. Luna, can you come?" Petra called to the older girl, who nodded and put her book away. Everyone was crowding now. "Let's split up." Jessie offered. The group nodded and walked through Magnus's hallway while the three girls went into Ellegaard's

 **Author's note**

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I've got a person to thank this chapter. Hi, LegendEmpress! Thanks for mentioning Minecraft:Kid mode in your story, I appreciate it. So I decided to return the favour and have Luna read your story! :D**

 **Cya! :)**


	12. Withersickness

"I feel bad for leaving everyone else, but I needed to talk to you alone. Luna already knows this." Petra explained.

"Whatever it is, it's okay." Jessie piped.

"Thanks." Petra smiled. " You got me away from the wither storm, but I think you didn't get me away soon enough." Petra lamented.

"Huh?" Jessie squeaked. Petra rolled up her sleeve to reveal a long purple bruise on her arm. "It,showed up not long after you helped me."

"Petra,what is that?!" Jessie squealed in horror.

"Wither sickness. And I think it's just going to get worse." Petra explained. Before Jessie could say anything else, a creeper appeared! Luna,Petra and Reuben managed get away but Jessie was not so lucky. The creeper exploded and left her hanging on to a part of the floor.

"Jessie! Grab my hand and I'll pull you up!" Petra cried desperately. Jessie grabbed the hand but Petra wasn't strong enough and ended up dropping her sister. Jessie went tumbling to the ground with a scream. The amulet rolled away from her. "Jessie! I couldn't..I'm so sorry!" Petra cried, tears filling her dark blue eyes. "Are you you hurt? Petal and I will find a way down to you!" Luna called down to the younger girl.

"Come on,Petal." Luna led Petra away. Reuben squealed worriedly at his owner and ran after the two older girls. Jessie took the amulet which glowed dark blue. _Dark blue_? Jessie followed the light to a library. "He's got to have something in here, he must! Why would he have so many books?" Ivor's voice complained.

"Grandad! Who cares?! This is your fault! Your stupid monster's killing people!" A young female voice scolded.

"Come out! I have a sword! Come out!" Jessie hollered. Ivor and a teenage girl stepped out of the shadows. "You! Here to disrupt my plan again,I see" Growled Ivor.

"What does that mean?" Jessie asked.

"Five-year-olds are stupid." Answered Ivor.

"Grandad! She's only a little girl!" Protested the teenage girl.

"Sonar! This is my matter,not yours! Stay out of it, there's a good girl." Ivor snapped at his granddaughter. "I'm fourteen!" protested Sonar.

"Get out my way,Girl!" Ivor snapped at Jessie.

"Oh,you're not going anywhere,Ivor!" Petra snapped,her sword was drawn. Luna and Reuben stood by her.

"Hmm,Petra? You escaped?" Ivor asked. Petra smiled evilly. Taking the hint,Ivor pulled out his own sword, much to Sonar's horror. "Grandad,no!" She cried as Ivor started to sword fight with Petra.

"Foolish girl!" Ivor taunted.

"Shut up,I don't care what you have to say! I'm just going to take you down." Petra snarled at him. "Petra,let him go!" Jessie cried.

"I'm sorry,Jessie, but that is just too good for this monster." Petra replied.

Sonar grabbed her grandfather by the shoulders and pulled him back. "Grandad, fighting a kid isn't going to kill your monstrosity!" she scolded. Ivor ignored his granddaughter and locked swords with Jessie. "Grandad, please,stop!" Pleaded Sonar as he knocked Jessie over. Luna ran to help her while Petra gave Ivor a taste of his own medicine.

"You want to stop me,you'll have to catch me first!" Ivor yelled,chugging a potion and disappearing. "I am so sorry about Grandad!" Wailed Sonar.

"It's not your fault that your grandad is _senile_!" Petra answered harshly.

"Grandad,no! Not the harming potions! Anything but them!" Sonar cried in horror.

Ivor started throwing the potions, which the three girls thankfully avoided. Ivor reappeared and chugged another potion. He charged at Petra and started swordfighting. "Grandad, you'll hurt her!" Sonar cried running towards him. "I'll cut through you if I have to!" Ivor shouted. Sonar pulled him back. "Enough's enough!" She cried. Jessie started to advance on Ivor.

"Jessie,Petra,Luna! There you are!" Lukas cried as the rest of the group ran towards them.

"What's going on?" Asked Olivia.

"We found Ivor. We stopped him." Jessie said smugly.

"Jessie did anyway."" Petra interjected.

"False. You have stopped nothing." Snapped Ivor. "Tell me,have you ever seen the effects of a splash potion of slowness?" Ivor asked with grim smile.

"What...are….you….talking about?" Jessie asked,the potion taking effect almost as soon as she started talking. "You….big…. _Jerk!_ " Axel yelled.

"Sonar, come on!" Ordered Ivor,seizing his granddaughter by the elbow and taking off running. "I'm really sorry, you lot!" Sonar yelled as she was dragged away.

 **Author's note**

 **Yep! Sonar is going to going to be in this story. Happy? On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress: Thank you! Oh Luna! LegendEmpress wants to know where you got your book! (Luna looks up from reading) "Oh! Maria gave it to me for free at her stall. And your book is one of my favourites!" (Luna smiles)**

 **Jessie: I want to talk to the reviewers too!**

 **Maybe if one of the reviewers talk to you, you might.**

 **Jessie: Please? (Makes puppy eyes that you can't say no to)**

 **Also thank you for a second time,LegendEmpress! :D**

 **Cya! :)**

 **Edit: sorry,the next chapter would have to come out after three weeks. Google docs won't let me in. :(**

.


	13. Amulet revealed

"Noooo!" Yelled Lukas

"Stooop hiim!" Axel ordered. "Hurry!"

"You will pay for this!" Jessie shouted in slow motion as the doors closed. Axel tripped.

"Watch it, _get out the way_!" Lukas suddenly yelled as Axel fell to the ground.

"Somebody say something!" Jessie cried.

"Hamburger?" Lukas offered

"Donkey?" Was Olivia's reply

"Pants." snapped Petra

"Fan." Luna waved hers vigorously.

"Floor!" Axel cried.

"We need to find Soren." Jessie lamented.

"I still can't figure out how Ivor and that girl managed to make the door close." Olivia stated.

Jessie noticed that Petra was sitting down and Luna was talking to her. Jessie ran over to join the older girls. "You don't look too good." Jessie commented.

" _Sorry_ Jessie. But not everyone can have clear skin like you do." Petra snapped at her little sister. "I didn't mean to make you angry." Jessie told Petra.

"I know, just ignore what I just said." Petra suggested. Lukas turned around and stared at the three girls. Luna made flapping motions with her hand to make him focus on the door again.

"Look at this,I'm not trying scare you,but,it's scaring me right now." Petra showed her mark.

"We need to tell the others." Jessie said in a decisive voice.

"This isn't a "We" thing." Petra answered coolly.

"But they need to know!" Jessie protested.

"Maybe. Look,I'll tell them! But let me do it." Petra told Jessie.

"Hey guys,I have an idea!" Announced Axel.

"What's that?" Asked Jessie.

"MAGNUS,HELP!" Axel bellowed. Jessie giggled quietly.

"Okay, but I have another idea!" Axel announced.

"Is it yelling for Ellegaard?" Olivia asked.

"Not anymore." Axel answered.

"They're not coming back." Lukas said simply.

"We don't need them. As long as we have...this!" Jessie cheered,pulling out a flint and steel.

"Flint and steel? I don't get it!" Olivia cried.

"That wasn't what I wanted! Okay, this!" Jessie cried, accidently pulling out a pretty doll with curly brown hair and blue eyes. "Jessie,really? Your doll? That's not going to help." complained Olivia.

"What? Okay, this!" Jessie huffed,bringing out the amulet.

"Jessie, what is that?" Axel asked.

"An amulet." Jessie answered cheerfully.

"It looks like it's broken." Lukas commented taking one end of it and tugging.

"What's the big idea?!" Jessie yelled,pulling it back.

"I'm trying to see!" Answered Lukas,yanking harder on the amulet,.

"I'll kick you." Jessie threatened.

"That's enough!" Luna slammed her dainty hand down between the two. "Lukas,you're meant to be setting an example!" She scolded. Suddenly,the white gem glowed brightly.

"Soren!" Jessie shrieked joyfully.

Petra got to her feet. "Find him,Jessie. Maybe he can help us." Petra told her. The amulet glowed brightly on a particular part of the floor. "This is it! Get ready to dig!" Jessie cheered.

"How do we know if we get anywhere at all? For all I care we could keep digging until bedrock!" Lukas protested.

"What's bedrock?" asked Jessie.

"The lowest you could ever get." Petra explained.

"HAI-POW!" Axel yelled, punching the ground. Everyone else got the message started to dig. Soon,Jessie was the only one digging. "Are we good?" Axel called from above.

"It's a hole! I think so! I'll find out!" Jessie called back. Olivia started saying something about the fact it made sense that they had a hole.

Jessie jumped down. "I think it's safe!" She called.

"Coming down!" Olivia called starting to climb down.

"Wait!" Jessie shrieked.

"You say that now?!" Olivia complained.

"The walls are moving!" Jessie explained.

Bats flew at Jessie. "They're bats!" Jessie screamed in horror. Soon all of them were gone.

Everyone jumped down. "Is everyone okay?" Jessie asked.

"I _just_ slipped." Petra muttered.

"What's that smell?" asked Olivia.

"I really don't think you want to know, Olivia." Luna said firmly.

"Come on!" Jessie called, skipping away, with the older kids slowly following.

"How does she do that?" complained Petra, watching her younger sister skip ahead of the rest of the group.

"I don't know." Luna responded.

Reuben let out a series of oinks. "Stay with me and you'll be okay." Jessie instructed the frightened mini pig. They'd gotten to a sort of cliff. "We have to get out of here!" Olivia shrieked. "But we just got here!" Protested Axel.

"You don't understand! This is a grinder! It's made to kill monsters!" Olivia cried. Almost on cue,some skeletons came out through a waterfall and were crushed. There came a hissing noise. This couldn't be good.

 **Author's note**

 **Sorry this chapter was so short. On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress: Yep she was feeling left out. Hey Jessie! Come over here!**

 **Jessie:Hi LegendEmpress! I don't know where Ivor's granddaughter came from. Luna! Midnight wants to talk!**

 **Luna: Hi,Midnight! I don't really know actually which part was my favourite. Maybe it was all of it.**

 **Cya! :)**


	14. The grinder and wool world

Creepers came of the shadows. "Creepers!" Jessie squealed. She and Petra both drew their swords and fought one each. The last one exploded and left a hole in the side of the tunnel. Jessie snatched out the amulet. " There he is! He's somewhere down-" Jessie started before a small wave with creepers swept along. Jessie dropped the amulet and was nearly swept away herself if Axel didn't step in and scooped her up, out of the water. "Um,Axel?" Jessie squeaked. "Yeah?" Axel asked.

"Can you put me down,please?" Jessie asked. Axel obliged and as soon as she was on the ground, she ran to the edge of the tunnel.

"Was that?" Olivia questioned

"The amulet. Yes." Jessie answered. She ran to where everyone else was standing.

"Are you going to jump?" Asked Olivia

"Yep!" Jessie chirped before jumping down. Everyone else followed her. Petra knocked a creeper off the edge. "This guy's mine!" Jessie announced, before whacking it with her sword very hard and killing it. The group ran and Jessie noticed Axel backing away from a zombie.

She knocked it over and kicked it of the edge of the side. "And that's what you get, Green Guy!" she cheered.

"Zombie. Duck!" Axel yelled after quickly correcting his little sister and throwing a zombie towards her. Jessie obeyed although it was pointless because the zombie soared high above her head. "Who wants more?!" Axel yelled.

"No-one!" Jessie answered cheekily, before running away giggling.

"Jessie!" Olivia shrieked. A skeleton was shooting arrows at her.

"Hey, Bony!" Jessie shrieked. The skeleton turned to face the tiny five-year-old.

"Hey, Mr Brainless! I'm talking to you!" Olivia taunted. While the skeleton was distracted with Olivia, Jessie snuck up behind the monster and hit it hard with her sword and it poofed into smoke. "Thanks." Olivia smiled at her best friend.

Lukas was kicking spiders of the edge of the bridge. "LOOK OUT!" Luna's voice screamed from behind Jessie. She whipped out her fan and smacked the spider that was flying towards her. Jessie rushed up to Lukas and another small wave hit the two of them,sending them on the edge, clinging on for dear life. They both climbed back up and Reuben was running and Luna was running after him.

"Reuben!" Jessie squealed.

"Luna!" Lukas cried.

"WAIT!" They both shrieked and ran after them. As they ran, Jessie noticed Petra trying to fight off multiple creepers in different directions. Jessie ran down the stairs to help her older sister and knocked two creepers off the edge. Reuben,Luna and Lukas all ran past. "Jessie! Incoming!" Petra knocked the creeper towards her little sister who jumped off the bridge and on top of Lukas. "Ow! That hurt!" Jessie squealed.

"The amulet! There it is!" Lukas cried. The amulet was on a sort of platform. Axel and Reuben were being chased by onto another platform above it and a random waterfall just came down and almost pushed the amulet off the edge of the platform.

"Lukas, you go and help Axel and Reuben, I'll save the amulet!" Jessie cried, leaping down twice and ending up dangling on the side of the platform. "Come on, come to Jessie! There's a good amulet." Jessie crooned at the trinket. Then she pulled herself up, ran over to it and scooped it up. She could hear Reuben's frightened oinks. She drew her sword and jumped on to the platform the three others were on hit a creeeper as hard as she possibly could.

Another waterfall washed over them and Jessie fell off the platform. Jessie grabbed a creeper that was nearby and threw it at the grinder, making a hole in it. Jessie fell with a soft _splash_ into the water beyond the grinder. The others followed suit. A spider latched on to Jessie who had a rather hard time pulling it off. When she finally did pull it off, she was, like the others, sucked into a sort of tunnel.

A waterfall brought Jessie screaming to the ground and Reuben landed on top of her. She got up. "Reuben? Did you see the others?" Asked Jessie. Her question was quickly answered by Lukas,Luna,Petra and Olivia all falling with a waterfall and landing in a heap at Jessie's feet. "Is everyone okay?" Jessie asked.

"No bones are broken and that's good." Luna told Jessie.

"Where's Axel?" Asked Jessie.

"We went through the same tunnel." Luna murmured. As soon as she'd said that, Axel landed on top of Lukas. "No,no, don't worry! I'm totally fine!" Axel grinned.

"Whhy?" Moaned Lukas.

"Axel,you might want to want get off him." Luna told him gently.

"No-one asked you, _Lunatic."_ Axel snarled at Luna, who merely blinked. Then, noticing Jessie's glare, he groaned in defeat and said,"But fine." Axel got off Lukas and Luna helped him up. Petra angrily shoved Lukas to the ground and stomped towards Jessie and seized her by the shoulders.

"What's wrong with you, Jessica Alice Redstone?! You go after that stupid trinket over your own brother and pig?!" Petra demanded, shaking her sister as hard as she possibly could, not noticing her face becoming pale or that everyone was screaming at her to stop. "What. Is. Wrong. With. You?!" She yelled. After she'd screamed the last word Jessie fainted. Immediately, the same scene that had happened that morning, except everyone was blaming each other.

"You killed her!" Axel accused Petra.

" _You_ should've taken control! You're their older brother!" Olivia yelled at Axel.

"Aren't you meant to be the team mum, Lunatic?! Why didn't you stop her?!" Axel snarled at Luna.

"Quit blaming Luna and calling her that!" Lukas defended his sister.

"Jessica isn't dead." Luna commented, bending over the unconscious five-year-old.

"What?!" The group gasped.

"She's just unconscious. She should be coming round any minute" Luna explained. Jessie started to move and got up.

"Hey buddy, it's okay." Lukas said petting Reuben.

"Hey, Lukas? I'm sorry." Axel apologised.

"Actually, Axel? It's Luna you need apologise to." Lukas told him, pointing to his sister who was leaning on the wall and reading more of her book. "Right." Axel went to apologise to Luna.

"Thank-you for helping Axel and Reuben,Lukas." said Jessie sincerely

"Hey, it was fine,Kid. You don't have to do everything." Lukas told her.

"Thank-you." Jessie repeated. Then she took out the amulet.

"Jessie?" Olivia called. "The amulet!" She said pointing to it. The trinket was glowing brightly.

As Jessie walked forwards, the amulet stopped glowing. "What? Oh come on! WORK, YOU LAZY AMULET!" Jessie screamed at it and threw it on the ground.

"Don't do that." Luna told the younger girl, who reluctantly picked the trinket back up.

"Sounds like the grinder's backed up." Lukas observed.

"With loot?" asked Axel hopefully.

Instead of the loot Axel had hoped for, monsters came down and started to fight the group.

After fighting a zombie, Jessie noticed a spider about to jump onto Axel. "Axel! Look out!" Jessie squealed as the spider latched on her brother who quickly smashed it."Take that, Ugly." Another spider jumped on. "Oh, you want some too?" Axel sneered at it. "I'm coming! Take this, spider!" Jessie yelled, pushing the spider off Axel and smashing it. "In your face, creeps." Axel exclaimed, kicking one. The two siblings ran.

"If there's one thing I hate, it's running and monsters." Axel groaned.

"Wow, an end portal." Luna breathed.

"It's our way out!" Olivia cried.

"Wait, look!" Lukas shouted,pointing. Petra had just been knocked over by zombies and was getting attacked.

"Petra! . From. Them!" Jessie squealed, running to her sister's aid and killing all the zombies. "Come on!" She cried, grabbing her sister by the finger and dragging her along.

"Jess! Slow down!" Petra protested.

"No!" Jessie squealed defiantly but she let go of her sister's finger and dove into the the end portal.

Jessie fell onto the floor and quickly got back up. Lukas landed next to her. "Great. Just, great." He grumbled. Everyone except Axel arrived, which Jessie was quick to notice. "Where's Axel?" She asked. Her question was quickly answered by Axel falling from the sky and landing on Lukas. "Get. off!" Lukas groaned. Then he covered his eyes and began to cry. Everyone looked startled. "Are you hurt?" Asked Jessie.

"What? No, I'm not crying, just look!" Lukas pointed.

The group turned and immediately spun back. Axel put a hand over Jessie's eyes and the other over his own. "I can cover my own eyes, I'm a big girl." Jessie said squirming in her brother's grasp. "Sorry." Axel apologised, dropping his hand, which was quickly replaced by Jessie's small hand. "Hide!" Jessie whispered, running behind a pillar, with others following.

"So what do you call that?" Asked Lukas.

"I don't know!" Jessie hissed back.

"Is the amulet glowing?" asked Olivia.

"No!" Jessie groaned, glaring at the amulet.

"Stuff like that doesn't work in the nether, probably not in the end either." Petra told her sister. Lukas let out an exaggerated laugh.

"Woo! This is the best day ever! First, we nearly die and now we're lost. In. The. End!" As soon Lukas had finished his short rant, Jessie glared fiercely at him. "Did you want to stay?" She demanded. "No, I'm saying we should have thought out where we're going before we came." Lukas snapped at the younger girl.

"We do. To Soren." Jessie reminded him.

"That's enough! Both of you!" Petra sighed.

"Face it, Jessie. We might never find the guy." Lukas told her.

"There he is." Axel said carelessly.

"Did, did that just happen?" stammered Lukas.

"Yep, unless we all need glasses. So let's get going!" Jessie exclaimed, as Soren disappeared up the stairs. "Everyone,follow me. I'll get us to the other side!" Petra insisted.

"No,I'll lead us." Protested Jessie.

"No, I will. Just give me a chance." Lukas told Jessie.

"Everyone, follow Lukas." Jessie whispered. Once they'd gotten to the stairs they starte to climb.

Jessie hurried up the stairs to find the rest of the group all sitting down. "Why does Soren love stairs so much?" Complained Olivia.

"Maybe it's not stairs he likes. Maybe it's the exercise." Luna mused.

"Maybe." Olivia nodded.

"Come on." Jessie said seriously.

After another flight of stairs, the group came across a ladder and decided Jessie should go up first because she had the most energy. Jessie poked her head through and almost fell back down the ladder. There was an entire, untouched world! "Sorry, guys! There's more stairs!" Jessie group started to panic and Jessie burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Demanded Petra.

"There are no stairs." Giggled Jessie. "Just a world."

"What? Let me see!" Petra cried, running up the ladder and pushing Jessie to the side. The rest of the group came up."She's right!" Petra announced. They started to walk down a hill and Axel tripped and landed on Lukas. Jessie touched a tree. "It's wool! The tree, the grass. It's all, wool!" Jessie cried.

"What! We've been resting all our hopes on this guy, and he's been building a happyland?!" Lukas shrieked.

"With some help from a six-year-old." Luna mused, nodding at a smiling wool rainbow in the corner.

"That's not the point!" Lukas yelled, throwing a piece of green wool.

"Hey, temper tantrums are Jessie's job, she's the youngest." Petra glared at her.

"Just shut up! All of you! I've had enough crazy for one day!" Lukas yelled, storming off. The group watched the oldest member storm into a corner in silence. "I'm going to go and talk to him." Luna said finally.

"Yeah, you go and do that,Luna." Axel nodded.

After a quick puzzle, Jessie had found the entrance.

"We're going to explore the rest of the house." Petra told Jessie and Olivia.

"Okay." They responded.

Olivia and Jessie walked into room with a recording of Soren on.

"Does this guy love his voice that much?!" Olivia asked.

"Yep, I'm going to what's in here. Jessie responded.

Jessie walked upstairs and found a door. Jessie pushed it open. It looked like a teenager's bedroom. Jessie's mouth flew open in surprise at photo on the wall. It was of a six-year-old Sonar and another little girl hugging! That red hair ribbon was unmistakable "Olivia! Come up here!" Jessie hollored.

 **Author's note**

 **Aand I'm leaving it right there. I wanted make up for the short chapter last time. On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress:Oh, you don't know what's coming for Jessie. Episode six is coming. Sonar is playing a bigger role. You'll find out more about her backstory next chapter.**

 **Cya! :)**


	15. Endermen

"I don't believe it! That girl, I think Ivor called her Sonar, is this girl's friend?" Olivia gasped.

"Yeah, I think so. Look! There's something on the door!" Jessie cried,pointing. There was a notice. "Went out to see the endermen. Back at dinnertime."

"Anyway, I listened closely to that recording and Soren said he was going among the endermen. And for some reason, he thinks endermen can be trained to build. Strange man." Olivia muttered the last bit. "Come on." Jessie said quietly.

After a bit of poking around, Jessie had found what she was looking for, the recipe for the endermen five clay blocks, she couldn't find the last one. "Hey look! Looks like Soren got that girl's size completely wrong. It looks like it could fit you, though." Olivia commented.

"It's time for a game of dress up." Jessie announced. After pulling on the costume,Olivia warned her friend not to die and sent her on her way.

When she was outside, Jessie found where the last clay block was, it was in an enderman's hands! Jessie gently eased the block out of its hands, angering it in the process. Jessie ran towards what looked like an enormous blueprint and set down the pattern,much to the endermen's annoyance. They moved in closer "I am sorry about this,but it has to look real." said an enderman before knocking Jessie out.

"Dad? Do you think she's okay? Oh wait, she's coming round. Dumb question." said a teenage female voice cheerfully.

"Where's Olivia?" asked Jessie looking around for her friend. Soren and and a teenage girl were watching her.

"Oh yeah, the ten-year-old. She ran out as soon as we came in. I don't know what she was so scared about. We weren't going to use her as a free punchbag." the orange-haired girl chattered.

Soren cleared his throat. "Excuse me? Jasmine? The endermen!" He snapped irritably.

"Come off it, Dad. Your endermen were overreacting as usual." Jasmine waved it off.

"They're sensitive!" Soren protested. Jessie decided to get to the point.

"Do you two know Ivor?" She asked.

"Ivor? As if in, Sonar's grandfather, Ivor?"  
"Wait,are you friends?" Asked Jessie. Jasmine laughed.

"She's my _best_ friend. So what's the deal with her grandfather?" she asked.

"He created a monster that's eating the world!" Jessie cried. Jasmine looked horrified.

"You're not joking, are you?" She asked Jessie, scanning the five-year-old's face for any traces of a merely shook her head. "Dad, this sounds serious." Jasmine told her father. Noticing Soren's doubtful face, Jessie quickly pulled out the amulet. "Recognise this?" she asked, waving it about. "Dad, you made that! That's all the evidence we need!" Jasmine beamed."I still need some convincing." Soren said stubbornly.

"Ellegaard is your friend." Jessie said randomly. Soren chuckled.

"Ellegaard is my _sister_." he smiled. "But are you my friend?" he asked Jessie.

"Okay." Jessie said cheerfully.

"Don't worry,I'm going to help you, because that's what friends do. But first,let me compose a song for my friends." Soren took a deep breath.

" _He's going to sing about his endermen!"_ Jasmine mouthed at Jessie as Soren broke into his song. "Gary might seem scary but he's a swell guy." Soren sang. Jasmine was quietly laughing at her father when Lukas burst in, followed by Luna and the others. "Wait, is that? Are you?" Lukas stammered.

"I like your hair." Luna awkwardly complemented Jasmine.

"Thanks!" Jasmine smiled at the younger girl.

"Nice to meet you Soren." Petra said before coughing.

"You look, terrible." Soren told the ten-year-old girl bluntly.

"Dad! That's so insensitive!" Jasmine scolded.

"Are the endermen supposed to be in here?" asked Luna.

"No! Dad, we left the door open!" Jasmine shrieked.

"Come on!" Jessie squealed running out the door.

"How did? Dad, this is what happens when you forget to close the darn door!" Jasmine scolded. "Why didn't you close it?!" Soren demanded.

"My hands were full with carrying the kid!" Jasmine exclaimed in frustration.

"My name's Jessie and can you two please stop fighting?!"

"Yeah, we need a plan. And don't go with, oh we'll make a plan when we need one, OH WAIT, NOW WE NEED ONE!" Lukas yelled.

"LUKAS, STOP IT! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Petra screamed at him.

"Both of you stop. Anyway endermen hate water. If we could just break that fountain over there. Jessie, you still have the enderman suit. You can get past them flawlessly." Soren told Jessie. "Good luck,Little sister." Axel told Jessie.

"Yes,we'll sit here,where it's safe." Soren said quietly.

"Is that meant to be a vote of confidence?!" demanded Jasmine.

After getting past the endermen Jessie broke the fountain causing the endermen to hiss at Jessie before teleporting to balconies on the ceiling. "Come on. They're up there!" Jessie called, pointing to the balconies. The rest of the group crept out out of the corner and walked with Jessie to the other side where there were more endermen. After repeating the same process,the endermen once again teleported to the balconies.

"Come on, everyone!" Jessie called. Axel ran past screaming and waving his arms about with everyone but Luna doing it as well. Jessie was the last one to where the others were standing. "What's so cool?" She asked,pushing past. She gasped at what she saw.

"More endermen." Jasmine muttered, looking at Soren with an annoyed expression.

"You know,I was worried about how my wool could be sensitive to fire, I made a circuit with a lever to flood the entire place. It's all the way over there,though." Soren told the group,pointing out a lever little way opposite them. "Maybe we could hold on to Jessie, then break the sides of the bridge, jump off and one of us pull the lever." Suggested Jasmine.

"Yeah, that could work." Lukas nodded, putting his hand on Jessie's head. Jessie lead the group to the bridge and broke the sides of it and jumped off,into the water. They swam along until Soren said,"The lever is up here." Jessie climbed up the ladder towards the lever. "Get ready for a lot of water!" She called before flipping the lever. Water filled the place. Jessie jumped off the platform,into the water.

She swam as fast as she could towards the trapdoor. When she was quite near, something made her turn back. Petra was drowning! In a panic, Jessie glanced at the trapdoor and realised everyone had gone ahead. It was up to her to help her older sister. Quickly making up her mind, Jessie swam towards Petra and grabbed her by the arm. She then proceeded to drag Petra with her to the trapdoor, which had unfortunately closed. Jessie opened the trapdoor and shoved Petra through before swimming inside herself.

 **Author's note**

 **So I'm going to leave that here. I sort of went back on telling Sonar's backstory in this chapter. So I'm sorry. On to the review!**

 **Legend Empress: You'll find out soon enough, I promise. Actually,Legend,Sonar's half and half! So she was supposed to be in season 2 but was scrapped. She was supposed to look a lot like Binta. She's part my OC because in my story, she's Ivor's granddaughter so she's fair-skinned (but her skin is healthier-looking) with blue eyes and a red ribbon in her black, wavy hair. Also, hi Midnight!**

 **cya! :)**


	16. The Formidi Bomb

Both sisters landed face-down on the floor. "Jessie! Petra! Are you two okay?" Asked Axel, hauling both his younger sisters to their feet. "We all thought you two had died! What happened?!" demanded Jasmine.

"It's a long story." Jessie told the older girl.

"You want the formidi bomb right?" Asked Jasmine.

"Yes." Jessie beamed. Jasmine smiled. The cheerful smile was quickly wiped from her face when she noticed something. "Oh no!" Mobs were coming behind them. Jessie pulled out her sword and killed a zombie. Then she ran where Soren and the others were.

"Not that this isn't fun, but, can we just get the bomb and get out here?" Jessie asked Soren.

"There's just one small problem. I haven't actually built it yet." Soren admitted.

"That's a _small_ problem?!" Jessie shrieked.

"You seem like a girl who likes things that are cool for no reason. Pull that lever over there." Ordered Soren. Jessie slammed the lever down and pumpkins were place on Ts of iron blocks; creating iron golems. The golems killed the mobs and wandered away to find more mobs to kill.

"Do you guys hear that?" Asked Axel.

"Hear what?" asked Jessie.

"All those voices saying, _take me, take me now._ " Axel answered.

"No,more like _Olivia should take more than ? Because she's cooler_." Olivia retorted. "What? I don't hear anything!" Jessie squeaked.

"They're joking." Jasmine informed Jessie.

"You can take what you want, but keep an eye out for gunpowder, eight should do it." Soren called, climbing on top of the iron golems. After picking up four gun powders, Jessie went to talk to Lukas,Luna and Petra. "Hey." Jessie squeaked.

"Hey,Kid." Lukas said glumly. "The withersickness just keeps getting worse and the only known way to get rid of it is to kill what caused it." Lukas told the girls.

"Well, we all know that thing is going down!" Petra smiled. Jessie nodded and went to find more gunpowder.

"Soren! I got the gunpowder!" She called up to the man.

"Great! And _I_ have my super TNT!" Soren grinned,sliding down the golems and showing the five-year-old. "But wait! I thought the super TNT and the formidi bomb were the same thing!" Olivia told Soren, making her way over. "No, they're two completely different things!" Soren cried. "How do we make it?" asked Jessie.

"The TNT in the middle and gunpowder all around." Soren told her.

"Got it!" Jessie grinned, reaching for the TNT.

"No,no,no! Putting these two in your pocket is extremely dangerous. It's best if I have the TNT and you have the gunpowder. Now, we…" Soren broke off and looked at Jessie.

"We stop the witherstorm!" Jessie cheered. Endermen were behind them.

"Oh dear." Soren sighed.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Jessie shrieked.

"Yes, to the minecarts, everyone!" Soren. They all jumped into a minecart and rode away.

"Incoming!" Axel called as the minecarts collided into a creeper,ejecting their passengers.

All the mobs were coming the same way. "There you are!" Ellegaard cried, noticing Jessie and the group."I'm glad you two are safe!" Jessie told them.

"This isn't safe!" Magnus roared at her.

"I thought Ivor was coming to get you!" Jessie explained.

"Ivor?! We haven't even seen him. Although I would to see him… SO I COULD STRANGLE HIM FOR CREATING THIS MONSTROSITY!" Ellegaard screamed.

"No need to get feisty, Aunt Ellegaard." Jasmine called.

"No need to worry about the mobs either! They're running away! Worry about what they're running away from." Soren pointed towards the witherstorm.

"Soren? Jasmine?" Ellegaard asked.

"It's them!" Magnus cried. Soren and Jasmine stepped forwards. "Hi." They said simply.

The witherstorm let out a roar. "It's time finish this monstrosity! Remember we only got one chance. When the bomb is crafted,it will explode in a matter of seconds. That means whoever crafted it will be in danger. So who's crafting the bomb?" Soren enquired.

"I will." Jessie said,stepping forward.

"Ah well, excellent!" Soren cried,handing the five-year-old girl the super TNT. "The rest of us will distract the witherstorm." He added

"You lot should be ashamed of yourselves. You're the order of the stone and yet you're relying a little girl like Jessie to set off the bomb." Petra snapped harshly. Both Magnus and Ellegaard looked rather embarrassed at being scolded by a ten-year-old and started protesting that Jessie used their armour. Jessie picked Ellegaard's. "Jessie,you deserve this. What you're doing means WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Ellegaard shrieked.

"Jessie you're going to need set down a crafting table to craft the bomb. Everyone else,get a partner and split up!" Ordered Soren. Jessie ran and built a crafting table and set down the ingredients when the wither picked up the crafting table and Jessie. "No! Not yet! Bad witherstorm!" Jessie scolded.

She crawled through the wither's tractor beam. "Watch out!" Jessie screamed as the witherstorm threw Ellegaard straight into Luna who just so appened to be near a tree. "Luna!" Jessie shrieked. She quickly got the rest of the ingredients and put them together. She felt something cling to the back of her armour. It was a fishing rod! "Yeah!" Jessie squealed. She drew her hand back. "HERE'S YOUR DINNER! EAT THIS!" Jessie screamed at wither storm, throwing the TNT into its mouth. The wither storm foolishly chomped it,causing the bomb to explode.

Jessie woke up and the group bending over her. Bits of the witherstorm was falling from the sky "You did it,Jessie! You actually did it!" Axel,pulling his little sister up.

"Not ruin the fun but,where's Lukas, Luna and Jasmine?" asked Olivia. Jessie sight of something. "Oh no!" She cried,pointing. Lukas was holding up a very limp Luna and Jasmine was bending over her.

 **Author's note**

 **Ahh! Cliffhanger! On to the review!**

 **Good one,Midnight. Oh you look on the wiki too,Legend? Cool.**

 **Jessie: Oh,Midnight! I'm really excited to crossover.**

 **Yeah I'm pretty sure everyone who's reading our stories are excited for the crossover too.**

 **Cya! :)**


	17. Who's Gabriel?

Jessie and the rest of the group ran towards the trio where Lukas was starting to freak out.

"Luna? Luna?! Luna-Lily Evergreen,wake up! You can't be dead,you're only twelve!" Lukas shrieked at his younger sister,shaking her.

"Lukas! Do you want to give her a concussion?!" Demanded Jasmine.

" Excuse me?! My younger sister is dead!" Lukas shouted.

"How do you know she is?!" Demanded Jasmine.

"How do you she isn't?! Okay, Miss Clever-Clogs! Is Luna alive or dead?!" Lukas screamed in hysteria at Jasmine.

"I don't know." Jasmine said quietly but the whole group heard it.

"Out with it! Did we just a lose friend or not!" Petra cried.

"I said I don't know!" Jasmine exploded.

"Look!" Shouted Olivia,pointing. People were coming out of the witherstorm.

"We have to help them!" Insisted Jessie. Lukas picked up Luna. "You go and send people to us,Kid, we'll be waiting over there." Lukas told the younger girl. Jessie hurried off.

"Are you sure you're just going keep us all on tenterhooks? It seems pretty rude to not tell someone if their sister or friend if their dead or not." Lukas told Jasmine.

"Just stop! I get you're upset, I was upset when Dad told me I couldn't see Sonar anymore, but I've told you lot twice I didn't know! It's Sonar who's gone to College,not me. So stop bombarding me with questions unless you want to go to next month!" Jasmine threatened.

"Excuse me, the little girl with the yellow teddy-bear clip sent me here." A man interrupted.

"Oh! So how can we help you?" asked Jasmine.

Jessie had sent off two men so far when it occurred to her that people might be trapped in the wither storm. Then she got the shock of her life. The command block was completely fine! It started to pull Jessie towards it. "No! Help! Guys!" Jessie shrieked. Suddenly a pair of strong hands grabbed her. She gasped, it was Gabriel! After he had pulled Jessie free, she started to run.

"Come on! We have to go and the others!" She yelled. Gabriel didn't move. Jessie grabbed him by the finger. "Come on,Gabriel!" Jessie yelled. He turned towards her.

"Who's Gabriel?"

 **Author's note**

 **Sorry this chapter's short. On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress:Sorry, Midnight,but you're going to have to wait a little to know if Luna is alive or not.**

 **Cya! :)**


	18. The Cave

The Wither had come back together by now and had cloned itself to three. "What's going on? Where am I?" Demanded Gabriel. "No time to explain!" Jessie shrieked grabbing him by the finger taking off running.

"Jessie! Jessie, where are you? Say something!" Axel called.

"Axel! I'm here!" Jessie squealed, running up to him.

"Is that?" Axel asked noticing Gabriel.

"Yes,come on!" Jessie cried impatiently.

They ran to a tree where the rest of the group were hiding.

"What happened to her?" asked Gabriel,noticing glared at him.

" _Don't ask_." He snapped,putting a protective arm around his limp sister.

"He just did." Jasmine pointed out.

"Wait,is that, Gabriel?" Petra asked in astonishment.

"Everyone,look out!" Jessie cried as the tractor beam washed over them. They ran away from the tree.

"My endermen! They're walking straight in the monster!" Soren shrieked.

"Dad! There's always going to be endermen and there's only one of you! No-one can replace you! So come on!" ordered Jasmine,pulling her father.

"Jessie! They're falling behind!" Lukas shouted. Jessie turned to find Axel and Petra falling behind. "Can't you two go any faster?" Jessie asked in panic.

"She's too sick!" Axel answered. A herd of horses ran by.

"Look! Everyone,get on a horse!" Jessie cried, jumping (with great difficulty) on top of a horse. "What about us?!" demanded Petra,speaking for her and Gabriel.

"Jessie! My horse can hold three people! We can take one them each! Who do you choose?" Lukas asked.

"Petra." Jessie answered automatically. Petra climbed onto Jessie's horse while Gabriel climbed onto Lukas's, sandwiching Luna in between the two. "Hold on! This could be a bumpy ride!" Jessie called.

After riding and fighting at the same time, Jessie noticed something. "Look! We just need to cross the-" But the wither storm decided to smash the bridge in the middle. "Wait,are you lot seeing what I'm seeing? The endermen are slowing that witherstorm down!" Jasmine cried.

"Come on,we have to rebuild it!" Lukas shouted. Everyone except Gabriel,Luna and Petra rebuilt the bridge. They climbed back on the horses and rode into a nearby cave.

"We had it! We actually made!" Jessie squealed,jumping in.

"Jessie,Gabriel was saying some pretty weird things on that horse." Lukas told her,setting Luna down against a wall. "He might have wither sickness." Offered Petra.

"I don't know,You've never behaved how he's been acting. Hey,you two,watch this!" Lukas abruptly changed the subject,brought out a bucket of water and proceeded to throw the water into Luna's face who remained in the same position.

"Oh,well done,Lukas! You've probably given her hypoformia! Just leave her alone for good lord's sake!" Jasmine scolded.

"Fine." Lukas sighed.

"I'm going to go and talk to Gabriel." Jessie announced and walked off. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm afraid I don't feel like myself at the moment." Gabriel replied.

"He doesn't remember any of us! We've tried jog his memory,but nothing's working!" complained Ellegaard.

"The witherstorm did something." Jessie told them.

"You're among friends,Gabriel,you're safe." Soren told his friend.

"But I don't _feel_ safe! All I feel is the horror of being inside the monstrosity! It was dark and foul and I was sure I was a goner!"

"Well, you're not! You're alive! Which is more than I can say for some of us" Soren said.

"Excuse me?! You don't even know if Luna's alive or not!" Lukas snapped indignantly.

"Yeah, that was rude!" Petra scolded,coughing.

"All right! But how?! How could this have happened?! You were the one who was in the middle of everything,what went wrong?!" Soren shouted at Jessie, who looked like she was about to cry."Soren,none of this was Jessie's fault." Axel snapped.

"Who cares whose fault it was?! The command block is still out there! And make things worse, we've gone from one witherstorm,to three!" Soren ranted.

"Dad." Jasmine snapped,grabbing him the shoulders. It was only then Jessie realised how tall Jasmine was, she was only a few inches short from being the same height as her father. "Do you think we're all stupid? We know what's going on!" Jasmine told him, giving Soren a shake. "Jasmine! Let go of your father!" Scolded Ellegaard,peeling her niece off Soren.

"Ugh,I just need a moment to think." Soren snapped, marching out of the cave.

Reuben oinked at Petra. "Sorry,Reuben, I really don't feel like company." Petra told him apologetically. Reuben ran outside. "Reuben!" Jessie squealed and she ran after him.

"Reuben!" Jessie called, before noticing the mini pig sitting and watching the witherstorm.

"Don't run away,okay? It's not safe." Jessie told the pig. She sighed. " The world needs us,Reuben." She told him. Reuben oinked in reply.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Said a man's voice.

"I'm just trying to help!" Protested another man's voice. Jessie climbed up a ladder.

"Like how you tried to help us before?" The other man sneered.

"Sonar,back me up!" The second snapped.

"Sonar?" a female voice said from behind. Jessie jumped and turned to find Jasmine standing behind her.

"Jasmine?" Sonar cried. Jasmine ran and hugged her best friend.

"How's college treating you?" asked Jasmine.

"College? I've never been to college,silly! But where did you go missing?" Sonar asked.

"I've never been missing!" Jasmine cried. Both teenagers turned to glare at their grandfather and father respectively. "Grandad? You have some explaining to do." Sonar snapped.

"Not now,Sonar! I've come to tell everyone that they're all in very grave danger! The witherstorm isn't acting randomly,it's following Gabriel!" Ivor cried.

"What?! Grandad,what did you do?!" Sonar cried.

"I might have programmed the command block to follow his amulet." Ivor told her.

" _I_ have the amulet, Ivor!" Jessie snapped,bringing it out.

"Oh,I didn't know that." Ivor mumbled.

"Ivor,you fool,you've created a monster that's following _Jessie_ and it's only getting stronger!" Soren groaned.

"Don't you think I know that,Soren?! The thing is,that nothing even hurts the monster!" Ivor yelled.

"Except,endermen!" Jessie cried

"Jessie's right! When the wither's gaze passed over them,they went mad!" Soren remembered. "Someone's going to have to lure the things over to the wither." Jasmine mused. "But what about the command block?" asked Sonar,glaring at Ivor

"I might have a solution for that. When I programmed the command block, I made it vulnerable to a weapon that's been enchanted by an enchanting book!" Ivor told them.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get that book!" Jessie cried.

"There's just one problem,it's very far away, it's farthest anyone can before being absolutely-" Ivor was cut off by an immense roar from the the witherstorm. They ran down to find the group staring at the wither.

"I can't believe it found us so quickly." Olivia cried.

"Ivor?" Ellegaard cried in disbelief.

"Ivor it is you!" Magnus snarled.

"Hello,my name is Gabriel." Gabriel introduced himself.

"Somebody pinch me, ow!" Ivor yelped.

"You asked." Jessie said innocently.

"Anyway,Ivor figured out that the witherstorm was following the amulet,so we're going to lure them to the endermen and destroy them with an enchanted super weapon!" Jessie cheered.

"Except,someone else will take the amulet." Lukas snapped.

"What?! No they won't! I have it!" Jessie snapped back.

"Oh,really? And how we know that you're hiding another secret?!" Lukas shouted at the five-year-old who burst into tears and ran away.

" _Well done,_ Lukas." Jasmine snapped and then the entire group started arguing when a gentle female voice said,"Excuse me,but what is going on out here?"

 **Author's note:**

 **Yep,Luna's alive,people! You couldn't get rid of her that easily!**

 **Cya! :)**


	19. The Journey to the Farlands

Luna walked out of cave. "And what's wrong with Jessica? She looked like her pig just died! Oh,there he is. I just saw her, she clambered on a horse and she rode dropped this." Luna brandished the amulet.

"Luna!" Lukas cried, snapping out of the shock and hugging his sister tightly. Luna was surprised but she hugged her older brother.

"We need to go different directions in groups. Luna and Petra,you two stay in the cave." Axel ordered. "What?!" Both girls cried in different tones. Petra was indignant while Luna was questioning. "Petra,you have wither sickness and won't be clever to use up all your energy and Luna, you just woke up from being unconscious. You two can keep each other company." Axel explained.

"Ivor,Soren, Gabriel,Lukas,Jasmine,Sonar and Olivia?" You lot go after Jessie. Ellegaard and Magnus you're coming with me. Luna? Can you give me the amulet?" Asked Axel. Luna silently handed him the trinket."Let's get going, then!" Jasmine cried.

 _Meanwhile, a week later._

"Alright!" Jessie shrieked in frustration. Her horse jumped, nearly knocking the five-year-old girl off. "Sorry, do you want to rest?" Jessie asked the horse. The horse whinnied. Jessie got down and found some hay for the horse, when her eyes caught sight of something. "Look!" Jessie cried,climbing back on the horse. "It's a cake! Come on! Let's get it!" She whispered in the horse's ear. The horse gave a snort that meant " _I don't think that's a good idea,Jessie."_

"It'll be fine! Come on." Jessie brushed off the horse's concern.

The horse trotted to the window and Jessie stood up. "Nearly there.. Come on… Got it whoa!" As Jessie grabbed the cake,she fell through the window. There was a laugh that made Jessie's blood run cold. It was a witch! Jessie had only met a witch once before, with Petra.

The sisters had gone out at night together at the ages of three and eight. The witch had come out of nowhere and tried to convince Petra to come with her to which she'd responded with "Nope!,punched the witch in the face and took off running and dragging Jessie with her while telling her to never trust a witch.

"What are you doing, my child?" asked the witch.

"N,nothing much." Jessie stammered.

"Come with me, then." The witch cooed.

"NO!" Jessie shrieked,kicking the witch as hard as she could and jumping out the window,onto the horse,cake and all and rode away.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Little Jessie is fast on the horse,isn't she?" Mused Jasmine.

"I don't think she's fast on the horse,I think the _horse_ is fast." Sonar suggested.

" I don't think Jessie would appreciate you calling her _little_ Jessie also,can we please take a break?" complained Olivia.

"Maybe we should. Alright,everyone off!" Jasmine called. Everyone dismounted their horse.

"Jasmine!" Sonar cried.

"What?" Jasmine responded

"Look! Tiny footprints, then horse prints leading all the way to that hut." Sonar pointed. There was a high laugh. "It's witch!" Jasmine screamed. The two girls ran to find the group being cornered by a witch commanding skeletons.

"What did you do to Jessie, you old hag?!" Olivia shrieked at the witch as she dodged an arrow.

"Very small,long black hair,green eyes and a yellow teddy-bear hair-clip! Spill!" Jasmine chimed in. "Oh,the child that was here ten minutes ago? I saw her. She fell through my window. She was taking a cake I'd made. I told her to come with me and she kicked me,jumped on a horse and rode away! So now you will pay for your precious friend's insolence!" The witch screeched.

"Not today!" Sonar threw several potions at the witch and the skeletons who started moving extremely slowly. "Come on,what are you waiting for?! Run!" Sonar ordered the group. They mounted their horses and rode away. "Sonar! What _were_ those potions?" Jasmine asked her best friend. "Potions of slowness,weakness and harming." answered Sonar.

After arriving at the farlands and gushing over it,Jasmine noticed something on Jessie's horse. "There's the cake!" She exclaimed. They fell on the cake like a pack of hungry wolves.

They ventured into the cracks. "Why don't we split up?" Offered Jasmine.

"No! We shouldn't! What if something happened to one of us?" Sonar pointed out.

"Right." Jasmine murmured.

Many twists and turns and dead ends later, they got to a platform. "Um,Grandad? Where the flying barge?" asked Sonar.

"Um,do you mean _that?"_ asked Jasmine,pointing at something on another platform.

"The child is a lot more intelligent than I gave credit for." Ivor muttered.

"You didn't give her _any_ credit." Sonar reminded him. She took out some potions.

"Everyone, drink one of these and jump!" she ordered. Reuben squealed sadly.

"He wants Jessie." Olivia explained,picking up the mini pig.

"Oh. anyway,on the count of three, we drink the potion and jump! Ready? One, two,three,jump!" Sonar shouted. The group drank the potion,jumped and landed safely on the other side.

"Welcome to the farlands,my friends." Ivor waved a hand at the cottage and Sonar opened the door. "Did you live here?" asked Jasmine as she stepped inside.

"Until I was about three. Then we moved for some reason. After my parents.." Sonar broke off.

"What happened to your parents?" asked Lukas. Sonar looked uncomfortable and suddenly seemed very interested in a bookshelf.

"Sonar's parents caught an illness and died from it. They wrote that they wanted me to look after Sonar in their will." Ivor, too looked uncomfortable about talking about this subject.

"Maybe we should look around for Jessie?" Offered Jasmine. The group split up and Lukas went up to Sonar. "I'm sorry about bringing up your parents." He apologised.

"It's fine,Lukas. But, are you okay? You've been really quiet." Sonar asked him.

"I'm fine." Lukas said quickly.

"Don't lie to me." Sonar said softly.

"Alright,fine. It's Luna,my sister. She's not been like herself after she woke up from being unconscious." Lukas confessed.

"Oh?"

"She just doesn't seem all there, it's like half of her is still unconscious." Lukas lamented.

"I'm sure she's fine,Lukas." Sonar told him.

"Hey,you two! Over here!" Olivia called. The two teenagers ran over to where the others were standing. Jessie had found an opening and through it, apparently.

"After you,Soren." Ivor sneered.

"No,after you,Ivor." Soren shot back.

"This is my house! After you." Ivor snapped. Soren went through with Reuben and as soon as he did,the opening shut. "Soo,now what do we do?" asked Sonar.

"Panic." Jasmine said bluntly and all three girls started screaming.

 **Author's note**

 **Girls,screaming won't help! Anyway,there's Sonar's backstory! Pretty sad if I say so myself. What do you think?**

 **Cya! :)**


	20. The truth and end of the wither!

Jessie stood staring at the treasures the order had collected. "What do you think then,Jessie? Asked a voice,making her jump. She turned around to find Soren standing behind her. "They're pretty." She replied. "I still haven't found any enchanting books." She added sadly. "It will be like Ivor to keep it hidden." Mused Soren.

"What about that door?" offered Jessie. Soren tried it.

"Locked." He grumbled.

"Maybe there's something that can help us ?" Jessie suggested.

She noticed something. "Ghast tears! They're really hard to get!" She cried.

"You don't know half of it. It was our first mission as the order of the stone. We fought those ghasts for hours and these tears were our reward." Soren proclaimed. Jessie picked up the tear.

After picking up all the treasures and Soren explaining the stories,Jessie put them in a dropper that had popped up and the door opened. There was another puzzle to be completed. "Soren,what is this?" asked Jessie.

"It looks like Ivor made posters of how we defeated the Ender dragon." Soren said in wonder.

"So how did you fight it?" asked Jessie.

"If only you'd been there. It was the battle of the ages. We'd spent weeks preparing for our greatest battle yet. Of course we'd left Sonar and Jasmine at home,they were only eight years old at the time.

I realised the the ender dragon was only kept alive by the ender crystals. I hit the first with a perfectly placed arrow. The next one met its end when I destroyed it,with some help from Magnus's TNT and ended up riding on the only my strength,I steered the foul beast towards the third crystal where Ellegaard set off her invention to destroy it. And then, I flew the beast towards the final crystal. Only then did Gabriel deliver his final blow. After that,we became heroes and eventually,legends." Soren finished.

After Jessie had finished a puzzle and another one because there was another door.

"The door's open!" Jessie announced,running through. Soren followed her at a slower pace

"Do you ever run out of energy?" He complained.

"There's the book!" Jessie cried,pointing,before noticing something.

"He kept them. The fool actually kept them!" Soren muttered.

"Soren?! You said that you destroyed the crystals! So why are they all here?!" Jessie demanded angrily. "Jessie,the story, _our_ story,it's mostly true." Soren stammered.

"I want the truth,Soren! And I want it now!" Jessie snapped.

"We promised never to speak of it." Soren protested.

"I DON'T CARE!" Jessie interjected,giving him a fierce look. Soren looked defeated.

"I'm afraid i haven't been exactly honest with you,Jessie. We did beat the Ender dragon, but not in the way I told you." Soren told her.

"How?! Did?! You?! Kill it?!" Jessie screamed the words at a hundred decibels.

"We used the darn command block!" Soren exploded.

"You did what now?!" Jessie was stunned.

"We used the command block!

You must understand. Before I had found the block,we were with it's help,we became,stronger,faster,we could do so much more! The others didn't know what I was doing. The more we used it,the more we depended on it. I knew it wouldn't be long before someone found out. I made a plan. I would use the the command block to blink the ender dragon out of existence,securing our status as legends forever." Soren finished.

"Soren,I looked up to you! The world did! And what about Sonar and Jasmine? You lied to them as well!" Jessie scolded.

"Dad! How could you?!" cried a voice. Jessie turned find the rest of the group,minus Magnus,Ellegaard,Axel, Luna and Petra standing behind.

"So you finally admit it." Sneered Ivor.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Jessie.

"Long enough to hear the whole thing." Ivor told the five-year-old.

"Soren,how could you?" Olivia asked in disappointment.

"You didn't think you could hide it forever did you,Soren?" Ivor asked rather rudely.

"Don't act like you're off the hook,Grandad!" Sonar snapped at him,grabbing him by the ear.

"Same for you too,Dad." Jasmine glared at her father while prising Sonar off Ivor. "Why did you lie to us?! Tell me or else I'll force out of you. And even Aunt Ellegaard can't stop me." She snapped. "That was _his_ idea!" Soren pointed at Ivor. Jessie had just about enough."Ivor,is that why you left the order? Because they lied?" She asked.

"Because they all lied! Magnus,Ellegaard,Soren Gabriel!" Ivor ranted.

"And you! You agreed to keep it a secret too! For the treasures. And was your idea to lie to the girls about each other!" Soren accused. Both Sonar and Jasmine gasped and turned to glare at Ivor.

"Technically I kept it a secret. Jessie found out the truth all by herself,incredible,considering her age. And don't look at me like that,girls! It was Soren who made the stories up!" Ivor pointed at the ginger-haired man."No time for fighting,you two!" Jessie protested as the two teenagers balled their hands into fists."Fine. But we'll deal with you two later." Jasmine snapped,glaring at her father and Ivor.

"So all this was just to teach the order a lesson?!" Olivia cried incredulously.

"To teach the whole world a lesson!" Ivor revealed.

"But,that's not any better!" Jessie protested.

"Look,my wither storm plan obviously backfired. I didn't know there were going to be three of those things!" Ivor protested

"Listen! People are _sick_ or not remembering anything out there! The command block needs to be destroyed! Jessie snapped.

"Jessie's right. Destroying the command block is all that matters right now." Soren nodded. Ivor picked up the book. "How ironic that the best thing the command block gave us is going to destroy it." He said. "Spare us the poetry." Soren interrupted

"How does it work?" asked Jessie.

"You craft a weapon,enchant it with the book and smash the command block to bits! Follow me." Ivor told her. "Ivor? I'm sorry,about everything." Soren apologised.

"Well it doesn't matter now." Ivor said gruffly.

He walked away with Jessie following him. "Grab some ingredients and craft a weapon." Ivor ordered. Jessie soon made a diamond sword. "It's so cool!" she praised,shaking slightly at the weight of the sword. "Just wait until you enchant it! And it might make it lighter." Ivor added,noticing Jessie shaking.

Jessie put the sword on the anvil and enchanted it. "The sword's even cooler!" she squealed. Reuben oinked in agreement. "Yes,that should do the job nicely." Ivor nodded."Now,if you're facing that monster,you'll want better armour too." he added. Jessie chose a pink and purple set. "How do I look?" asked Jessie.

"Ready for action and you can take some for you friends as well." Ivor added.

"That sounds good to me." Jessie smiled.

She walked out of the room after picking up armour for the rest of the group. "Wow,nice armour,Jessie!" Olivia complimented.

"Thank you. There's more for everyone!" Jessie smiled.

They rode back on horseback "My poor fortress!" gasped Soren.

"Well,I see endermen. That means the plan must be working! Right?" asked Olivia.

"Shouldn't the endermen have torn those things apart by now?" asked Gabriel

"It's not just you,something isn't right!" Ivor told him.

"Jessie! Over here!" called Axel. He hopped down from the hill he was standing on.

"Axel!" Jessie cried.

"You lot made it! Nice armour by the way." Axel said wistfully.

"Um,do you have the amulet?" asked Jessie.

"Safe and sound. That's not the problem." Axel told her.

"Then what is?" asked Olivia.

"The endermen! They're not angry enough! I mean some of them are doing it, but most of them are just standing around." Axel explained. "The endermen got the main witherstorm busy,but one of the smaller withers started attacking us and both Ellegaard and Magnus ran off to fight the things. Something about making it up for past mistakes." He added in confusion

"If a fellow member of the order of the… the.." Gabriel broke off.

"Stone." Jessie for him.

"Then that's where I belong too!" Gabriel announced.

"No,Gabriel I told you,you're not who you think you are!" Soren protested.

"My name is Gabriel the warrior! Arrrggh!" He shrieked,running off.

"Aaand he's running the wrong way." Axel said rolling his eyes.

"Oh for goodness sake. I'm not going to let that _idiot_ get himself killed! Gabriel!" Ivor called running after him. "Grandad! Gabriel! Get back here!" Cried Sonar, running after them.

"Sonar! Come back! You're going to get killed!" Jasmine squealed racing after her.

"Without the command block,none of them stands a chance." Sighed Soren.

"What? What do they need the command block for?" asked Axel.

"I'll explain later." Jessie told him.

"Also did you check up on Luna and Petra?" asked Axel.

"No,we came straight here." Olivia answered.

"Wait,Luna's awake?" Jessie asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, she woke up after you ran off.I just hope both girls are okay." Lukas murmured.

"They will be." Jessie said.

"So what's the plan?" asked Axel.

"I made a weapon to smash the command block." Jessie pulled the sword out.

"Wow. That is without a doubt,the coolest thing I've ever seen." Axel gushed.

"Oh,and I got you some armour,Axel." Jessie added,handing him a helmet.

"Thanks,Little sister." Axel put it on.

"Now,let's smash that command block!" Jessie cheered. Soon they were running towards the witherstorms. "Can you see the command block?" asked Jessie.

"We need more endermen to focus on the witherstorm!" Olivia yelled back.

"How can we make the endermen focus? I can't make myself focus!" Axel cried.

"We shouldn't be here! None of this is going to plan!" Soren cried,backing away.

"Soren? What are you doing?" Lukas sounded a bit annoyed.

"It was nice meeting you all,but." At that,Soren ran off,waving his arms like a madman.

"Soren! You stupid idiot!" Roared Axel.

"Soren! You're such a scaredy-cat!" Jessie yelled.

"So much for the mighty order of the stone." Sighed Olivia.

"It doesn't matter. We've got work to do." Jessie told her friend.

"How we get the endermen to attack the witherstorm?" Jessie shouted over the noise the witherstorms were making. "The tractor beam! Make them chase you into the tractor beam!" Cried Olivia. The group split up and annoyed quite a lot of endermen and throwing some snowballs Axel had found at them,the group ran up some steps. "Jessie,look! It's working!" Olivia cried."Let's just hope that hole is big enough." Jessie said staring.

"It will be. Now we need a way to get you up there." Axel muttered.

"Or, _build_ you a way up!" Suggested Olivia.

"Everyone, empty your pockets! Let's see what we have." Jessie cried.

"I have redstone blocks and cobblestone from Ivor's armory." Jessie pulled them out of her pocket.

"I have fireworks and TNT!" Axel announced.

"I have pistons and repeaters and slimeblocks." Olivia offered.

"I have some wool!" Lukas volunteered.

"And I still have that minecart!" Axel exclaimed

"That's got make something,right?" Olivia questioned.

"Let's build a flying machine!" Jessie cried.

"Then what are waiting for? Let's stop wasting time and- oh,look out!" Olivia cried.

But it was too late. The tractor beam washed over Axel and he started floating upwards.

"Axel!" Olivia cried,grabbing him by the shoe,only to get pulled up too. Jessie grabbed Olivia and was lifted into the air as well. "Lukas! I really need help!" Jessie squealed.

"I could do better than that,Kid. Hey,Witherstorm! Over here!" Lukas hollered. He took out a firework and used it to distract the wither which dropped the trio.

"Fireworks! Good thinking,Lukas!" Olivia cried.

"Now let's build the flying machine,before the wither decides to pick us all up again!" Axel called. "No need to worry about that. Eyes on me,you great big bully!" Lukas yelled. The other three started to build.

Soon,they'd finished off the flying machine. "Quick,climb on." Ordered Olivia. "And Jessie? I know you can do this." She added.

"I do too." Lukas said.

"We all do." Axel cried.

"Thanks. That's really nice of you." Jessie smiled.

"Now go and smash that block to bits!" Axel cried.

Olivia pressed a button and Reuben ran into Jessie's arms,much to her horror. "Reuben! This isn't a place for a piiiig!" She cried as she was launched into the air by the exploding TNT. She shot into the witherstorm with Reuben still in her arms.

They landed with a _thud_ in the wither. "Reuben,you shouldn't have surprised me like that!" Jessie cried." But on the other hand,I'm glad you came with me." Jessie added after a minute. After walking around,Reuben got frightened by the withered version of butcher that had tried to turn him into a pork-chop and he ran away. "Reuben! Come back! Jessie ran after her pig.

The wither jerked and Jessie forwards and fell over. Reuben ran up. "Wow." Jessie breathed. There was the command block just sitting there. Jessie got up and walked towards it. "So,now,command block,prepare to be smashed!" Jessie drew her sword and hit the command block with it. Immediately, the tentacle above the command block unfolded and Reuben squealed in alarm. Jessie fell backwards and got back up.

"Reuben? I think we made it angry." Jessie told her mini pig. A tentacle lashed out and almost hit Jessie and Reuben if they'd hadn't ran out of the way. "Reuben,we _have_ to smash the command block! People are counting on us!" Jessie whispered. After fighting a couple of tentacles and hitting the command block a second time,Jessie and Reuben were thrown onto the ceiling,which became the new floor.

"Okay,that is tough!" Jessie gasped. "Okay,new plan,I'll climb up and use a tentacle as a swing!" Jessie announced. Reuben started to follow her. "Stay here Reuben. Please. I don't want you to get hurt." Jessie pleaded. She climbed up the blocks and jumped onto a ledge,which _had_ to be one of the wither's heads and she fell off.

Reuben walked up to his owner. "Reuben?! I thought that I had told you to stay!" Jessie cried,getting up."Hang on. I know what to do! The tractor beam!" Jessie cried. Reuben squealed as though he was asking Jessie whether she'd gone mad. "Stay out of sight,okay? Hey you! Big head! You can't catch me!" Jessie yelled.

The wither's tractor beam lifted Jessie up. She quickly stabbed the the wither's eye,making it roar. Jessie looked down and immediately regretted it. If she didn't grab the tentacle then,well she didn't actually know what would happen,but it wasn't going to be good. She jumped and caught the tentacle.

Suddenly,another tentacle grabbed Jessie from behind,causing her to drop her sword in surprise.

Reuben ran up to the weapon. "Reuben! I need your help! Remember how we used to play fetch?! Jessie asked while got the message and picked up the weapon. He then ran up some blocks until he was near to Jessie. "Jump! I'll catch you!" Jessie cried.

Reuben jumped and Jessie caught him by the leg. "You did it! I knew I could count on you! Let's smash this-" But Jessie was cut off by Reuben getting grabbed by the wither's head.

"Reuben!" Jessie cried. After a short game of tug of war,both the wither and Jessie let go of Reuben who fell. Jessie screamed and stabbed the command block a third time. The whole thing powered down and Jessie was dropped into the same void Reuben had fallen in.

She fell into water with a scream and came up again."There you are,Jessie! Are you okay?" asked Axel. "Reuben! Where's Reuben?!" Jessie cried,clambering out the lake.

"I fished him out of the lake!" Axel brandished an unconscious Reuben and handed him to Jessie. "Is Reuben okay?" Asked Jessie who was in tears.

"No,it's what we thought happened to Luna. He's never going to wake up." Axel told Jessie.

At that Jessie broke down. Suddenly,there was a soft oink in her arms. Jessie looked down and through her tears,she saw Reuben moving around. "Oh man! You fell for it! Petra was right,you _are_ easy to fool! OW!" Axel yelled. Jessie had kicked him.

"HOW! DARE! YOU!" Jessie shrieked punctuating each shriek with a kick.

 **Author's note**

 **Yay! Reuben's alive! But still,Axel,that was a very cruel joke to play.**

 **What do you think? Please leave a review!**

 **Cya! :)**


	21. Luna blackmails the ocelots!

Jessie was walking down the town,helping anyone who needed it. She and Axel hadn't made up about Axel's joke about Reuben being asleep trotted alongside her. Suddenly she bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going,shrimp." The person snapped.

"Hey,Aiden,look who bumped into you! It's Mini-me's mini -me!" A female voice crowed. Jessie looked up to see Aiden and his friends smirking down at her. "So Miss Drama queen,did you ruin someone else's life?" Sneered Aiden.

"Yeah! Did you?!" echoed another brown-haired boy

"No! I didn't!" Jessie snapped.

Suddenly the door on the house Jessie,Aiden and his friends were in front of opened and Luna walked out. She looked mildly astonished at the group clustered in front of her house. "Oh! Hello,I wasn't expecting you. Hello,Aiden,Maybelline and Gilbert! Hello,Jessica!" Luna greeted warmly.

"Go away,Luna. We don't need you and we don't want you." Aiden snarled.

Luna blinked. "You four are in front of _my_ house." she retorted. "Anyway,I don't know,but,I _could_ let slip a few things. Like,for example, _you_ ,Maybelline,"

"I _told_ you not to call me that,Luna-Lily Evergreen! It's Maya!" Maya snarled at the younger girl. "You told me to either call you Maya or May. Anyway,I _could_ tell everyone that you wore enormous black glasses when you were eight and only stopped when Maria introduced you to contact lenses." Luna reminded her.

Or you,Gilbert. You screamed and woke everyone up at about six am when someone knocked at the door and turned out to be just Petal! Or you Aiden,I could tell everyone that,let's see,how about I tell everyone that when we went to a beach, you jumped off a rock into the sea and almost drowned! It took all of us to get you out! Should I just walk up to the town and tell people that?" Luna asked innocently.

"Luna-Lily Evergreen!" Aiden choked out. But neither he or his friends could say anything else. They were just too shocked at what had just happened. Did they really get blackmailed by a twelve-year old girl? "Well,I could spend all morning talking to you three,but Jessica and I have somewhere to be." and with that,Luna walked off with Jessie,leaving the teenagers behind.

When they both were out of sight and earshot,Jessie burst out laughing. "The looks on their faces!" she squealed. "But,wait,you aren't _really_ going to tell everyone their worst moments,are you? Because,that seems really mean." Jessie told Luna.

"I wasn't planning to. I told you,it isn't ladylike to spread other people's secrets." Luna told her friend. "Good"

 **Author's note**

 **So,yeah I thought I might make a short chapter. I promise the next chapter will be a part of actual game,though. On to the reviews!**

 **LegendEmpress:**

 **Jessie: Yeah,Axel! That was really mean of you!**

 **Yes,he is! I don't know why Telltale killed Reuben anyway. Well,I'm on chapter twenty-one now! Sorry Midnight! Sorry Legend! I've already given enough spoilers on your story (It was the guest review) You'll have to find out yourself.**

 **JesseTheBlueEmporer: Hello! Thank you! I'm happy you like it! And I'm pleased you find chapter fourteen interesting. :D**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Cya! :)**


	22. The new order of the stone!

As the group walked through the cheering crowd a few days later,Jessie stuck her tongue out at Axel which Luna put a stop to with a warning look at Jessie. The group climbed up some stairs to a platform.

"People used to look at me like that,Jessie. Having my memory restored is both a blessing and a curse. I wonder whether I should tell them the truth?" Gabriel mused. "You should. It's not nice to tell lies." Jessie told him firmly. Gabriel permitted himself a smile.

"Am I getting scolded by a five-year-old child now?" He asked.

Gabriel stepped forwards and explained that the order had lied. The crowd wasn't too happy about it. Then,Jessie stepped forwards said that she couldn't have destroyed the wither storm without her siblings,friends,or the order.(She was still mad with Axel but gave him credit regardless.) Magnus then stepped up,holding something.

"Jessie,this is the nether star that was dropped when the wither storm fell. Would you do the honours?" He asked. Out of the corner of her eye,Jessie could see Sonar and Jasmine restraining Ellegaard from trying to strangle Ivor. Jessie nodded and Magnus handed her the star.

Jessie jumped up and placed the nether star onto the beacon,which lit up in rainbow colours.

"Rip off! That was our idea! Ours!" Screamed a voice from the crowd. Every head turned,but the speaker had already ran off. There was some shocked muttering about jealousy and that people needed to wait for their time for fame.

"Everyone! May I introduce you the new order of the stone!" Gabriel cried. The crowd cheered for their new heroes.

 **Author's note**

 **Sorry this chapter was short. I want to make something very clear, I am not going to kill Reuben. Okay? Good. Anyway,One of the Ocelots screamed that jealous remark,but who do you think it was? Let me know in the reviews! On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress: Yeah,still though, that was so rude of them! I thought that was the reason you weren't updating.**

 **Also,everyone,get ready for a running gag starting from episode five! :D**

 **Cya! :)**


	23. Treasure and a fight

Three ocelots crawled from a bush and ran at the sound of something rustling. A tiny five-year-old girl named Jessie sat in the middle of a bush with her pet pig,Reuben,watching them leave. She then jumped into action. She ran out the bush and started fighting zombies by groups of three.

When she was done,she stopped to rest,not noticing she was now the victim for three skeletons.

"LOOK OUT, JESSIE!" Screamed a voice and her older sister,Petra jumped down on top of the skeletons with a battle cry and killed them. "Thank you." Jessie cried.

"Hey,Jessie,Petra! Check this out!" Called their older brother Axel. Jessie refused to turn around,she was still very angry with her brother. Petra had to pick her up and and turn her around in the air then kept her in the air .

Axel crushed two zombies with just his muscles. "Pretty awesome,right?" He asked.

"Yeah,that's pretty sweet." Petra grinned.

"Petra? Can you _please_ put me down?" asked Jessie.

"Alright,but Jessie,this is getting ridiculous! You have to make up with Axel soon." Petra ordered,putting her younger sister down.

"You three are working too hard! You need some help from this!" Cried Olivia,who was standing near a machine. She elbowed it and arrows shot from it,killing every mob in front of it. "That was amazing!" Jessie cried,her eyes growing big. Olivia's cheeks dusted pink.

"Thanks." she mumbled.

"There's the temple Ivor was talking about!" Jessie cheered,pointing ahead. There was a temple in all its glory. "Order of the stone? Let's have a treasure hunt!" Jessie squeaked.

The older members cheered and then they all ran into the temple.

"You know,I was hoping the treasure was just going to be lying around." Axel told Petra.

"You know it doesn't work like that!" Petra hissed back.

They settled on a corner on the room to rest. Jessie, meanwhile, completed a puzzle that opened up some stairs leading underground.

Reuben squealed in delight at Jessie who smiled. The group went down.

"It's like what Olivia told me about the order's temple." Petra mused. Then she smirked.

"Is it true that you were screaming,"Help me,help me! The dispensers are going to kill me?!" She asked. Jessie giggled while Axel shot Olivia a glare.

"Olivia,you are going to pay for that!" He snarled. The group got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Bingo! There's the treasure!" Jessie cried,pointing at a couple of chests. They ran to a chest each,opened it and started to rummage through.

Jessie found a cake first. "Look it's a cake!" she cried waving it about.

"We can see it,Jessie,we're not blind." Petra snapped irritably.

"I know that! I didn't say you were!" Jessie protested.

"That's what you meant,wasn't it?" Petra argued.

"No,it wasn't!" Jessie screamed at her sister. Jessie threw her hands in the air,accidently throwing the cake in the air as well. which Axel caught. "Alright,you two,stop fighting! We're here for treasure,not to hear you argue!" Olivia scolded.

"Hey! Where did my cake go?" Jessie cried.

"Oh,sorry,Jessie. Want it back?" Asked Axel,handing her the cake.

"No thanks,you can keep it." Jessie told him.

"Thanks,Little sister!" Axel cried."And,I'm sorry about saying Reuben was going to sleep forever." He added sheepishly.

"That's alright,Axel." Jessie smiled.

The group went back to their treasure chests. Jessie found a pumpkin. She shrugged,it could be a nice halloween costume. She put it in her pocket. Then she pulled pulled out a glowing blue flint and steel. "Wow!" Jessie whispered.

"What did you find? Wow!" Gasped Olivia,moving over to where Jessie was stood.

"What's so interesting over-oh!" Petra stopped and stared at it.

"That's so cool!" Axel gushed.

"Everyone,step back,I'm going to try it out!" Jessie cried and did just that. It created a blue light.

There was some groaning behind them. The group turned to find zombies creeping up behind them. Jessie decided to use the warrior whip with Petra,who sliced all the zombies.

The group made a run for the stairs which burned away at the middle. They resorted to climbing on the walls and managed to all get out the basement and they ran out the temple.

"That will never get old." Axel stated.

" monsters,getting some sweet treasure." Petra agreed.

"Like that flint and steel! Jessie,you got to try it again!" Axel cried enthusiastically.

Jessie tried it out and set a tree on blue fire.

"Well,well,well. Where'd you get the new toy?" sneered a voice and Aiden came out the shadows."Looks a little too grown-up for _you_ ,Jessie." He added

"Order of the losers." Maya said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah! Losers." Gill jumped in.

"Ugh! These guys again!" Petra complained.

"Who let you three out of your cave?" Asked Olivia.

"Jokes on you,we don't live in a cave." Maya shot back.

"I'm sorry,but,can someone remind me who these losers were again?" asked Jessie

"Oh,I get it,the order of the stone have gotten so fancy,they don't even recognise us anymore." Aiden snapped like a spoiled child.

"There's no reason for me to remember you,I'm five! I didn't know you existed until I went to Endercon." Jessie reminded the fifteen-year-old loftily.

"She's got a point." Gill said thoughtfully.

"Shut up,Gill!" Aiden yelled.

"So what are you _ocelots_ doing here anyway?" Asked Olivia.

"The ocelots were Lukas and Loony's gang. We ditched the name just like we ditched him! We're the blaze rods now!Ever since the order decided you were cool,Lukas and Loony wouldn't stop sniffing around you like tamed dogs" Aiden crowed. "And while we're at the subject,where's Lukas and Loony? Loony was always dirt for us-" Maya started but Petra furiously cut her off.

"You shut up,you good-for- _nothing_ brat! Plus,in case you've forgotten, Loony isn't her name it's Luna-Lily! So you can take that back!" She shouted.

"And while you're at it,take that remark about Lukas back as well!" Axel added. He and Lukas had improved their friendship. "Yeah! Lukas is better than the three of you put together!" Olivia chimed in.

"You probably think that flint and steel makes you _so_ special! Classic Jessie." Aiden snapped."You take all of the best stuff and never let anyone else get a chance. That should have been ours!" He roared.

"No,it's ours." Jessie defiantly. At that,the three blaze rods drew out their swords.

"Hand over the flint and steel,Jessie! This is your last warning." He snarled at the five-year-old. In response,Jessie,Olivia and Petra all drew their weapon,while Axel got his fists ready.

"Some hero you are,Jessie. But fine" The blaze rods put back their swords.

"What hope do we have when _heroes_ like you are throwing their weight around like this. It isn't always going to be this way though. Count yourself lucky,Jessie!" Aiden yelled.

"Blaze rods!" Gill cheered.

"I told you to shut up!" Aiden snapped.

"Look out,Jessie." He added pettily over his shoulder.

Jessie rolled her eyes at the retreating group of teenagers. "Come on,let's just go home." She said crossly.

 **Author's note**

 **Okay,I don't have much to say,except,chapters may be less frequent. I'm starting school up again. On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress: Like I said,I figured it out. I'm trying to get to episode six as fast as I can. Yep! A running gag! Its first time is coming up next chapter. :D**

 **Cya! :)**


	24. Familiar faces and a new adventure!

The group had finally started recognising things again.

"I still can't shake what Aiden was saying back there." Olivia lamented.

"Just ignore him,he's just a really mean bully." Jessie assured her friend.

"I agree with that. _And_ he's not worth our time." Axel nodded. Petra shot a glare at both her brother and sister. "Nice to know you two getting along again,after a solid week without even looking at each other." She snapped.

"Hey,what about _your_ fights with Jessie. How long did you take to make up last time? Oh,I remember THREE! SOLID! _WEEKS!_ " Axel exclaimed.

"Axel!" Protested Petra,going pink.

"What? It's true!" Axel pointed out.

Jessie pushed open the gate to their town. "Just ignore 's just jealous." She said,either having not heard her older siblings argue or ignoring them. " Well,whatever that fifteen-year-old slimeball thinks,there's something I know." Petra said mysteriously,taking off her helmet.

"What's that?" asked Jessie.

" _They_ think we're awesome." Petra said.

"They're back! You guys! They're back!" A man yelled.

"Run! Go tell everyone that our heroes have returned! What are you waiting for?"" squealed his friend. Soon there was a whole crowd which moved aside,letting the order pass.

There was a sudden scream. "That wasn't a 'happy to see us' scream" Olivia observed. There was a dangerous looking house with lava pouring down.

"Not my fault!" Yelled a man. Jessie looked up to see a man in his late forties standing on top of a platform. The group ran forwards to take a closer look. " And quit whining,you're not children like the new order of the stone!" Ivor sneered.

"Ivor! That's not very nice!" Jessie cried.

"Oh,Jessie,don't listen to a word these dunderheads tell you. They're the ones that aren't nice." Ivor called down.

"It's a fire hazard!" shrieked a white-haired woman.

"And your face is an _ugly_ hazard!" Ivor shot back. Both Petra and Olivia gasped and burst out laughing while Axel shouted,"Roasted!"

"Jessie,you're becoming mayor next year aren't you? Tell this hooligan to tear this monstrosity of of a build down!" The woman shrieked.

"Don't listen to that old witch,Jessie!" Ivor shouted. Cue, more laughing from Petra and Olivia and shouts of "Roasted!" from Axel.

Jessie thought for a moment. She was trying to make both happy. Then she came up with a solution. "What if,we scoop away the lava and have water instead?" She offered. Both Ivor and the woman considered. "Yes! As long as I can keep my house!" Ivor shouted with glee. He jumped down from his house

"Get lost,you morons!" he crowed in triumph at the crowd,which started to move.

"Hey,Ivor. Where's Sonar?" asked Petra.

"Ah,yes! Sonar! She wanted catch up with Jasmine and they both went off travelling." Ivor explained.

"We found something cool at the temple!" Jessie squealed.

"You did?! It's good to see you! Let's do lunch!" Ivor shouted. "There's no telling who could be listening! Meet me in the order hall,ten minutes! AND BRING THE THING YOU FOUND!" yelled Ivor,shaking Jessie by the shoulders,much to Petra's horror. "Hands off Ivor!" She snapped,pulling a shaking Jessie away from him,but Ivor had gone.

"That guy is a maniac." Petra muttered.

"Well,we're going to need to craft buckets for the lava and water. Do you have any iron?" Olivia asked Axel. "No." he replied.

"Guess we'll have to mine some more. See you later,you two." Olivia waved at the two sisters.

"Have fun you two!" Jessie called as they walked away.

"Come on,let's find out what Ivor wants." Petra told her younger sister.

A few minutes later,the two with Reuben trotting beside Jessie, reached the hall and noticed a pair of very familiar figures.

"Lukas! Luna!" Jessie cried. The two turned around as Jessie turned to her older sister.

"Aren't you going to say hi to your boyfriend,Petra?" asked Jessie innocently. Petra turned scarlet with anger,setting off Reuben who squealed loudly in fright.

"If you say that again,Jessica Redstone,I swear I'll throw you out the window!" Petra yelled.

"Whoa,whoa,whoa!" Lukas cried running forwards pulling Petra back.

"Petal! Don't do that! I don't think that Jessica can survive the fall!" Luna scolded. Petra cooled down after a minute.

"Hey,I thought,you wore dresses,not pink dungarees?" Jessie questioned, staring. "Oh?" Luna laughed lightheartedly and suddenly changed into a salmon pink dress with a violet ribbon at the waist in the speed of light.

"Whoa! Cool!" Petra gasped.

"Anyway,since that's all sorted out,me and Luna want to tell you something.. about our run-in with _Aiden_." Lukas spat out Aiden's name as though it was poison.

"Ugh! I hate that guy!" Petra complained.

"Hate's a strong word." Luna observed.

"Luna! He and his stupid friends called you Loony!" Petra looked amused.

"They haven't called me anything different? Honestly,they've been calling me that since I was six years old! I'm starting to think they don't have brains at all." Luna raised her eyebrows.

"What did you find that made Aiden so jealous anyway?" asked Lukas. Jessie brandished the flint and steel. "YOU FOUND IT!" Yelled Ivor,appearing out of nowhere. All four kids screamed. "This is the greatest find of our time! That glow,that enchantment is the work of a group of old builders. A group so old,they existed long before the order of the stone!" Ivor cried.

"Ivor,you and the rest of the order are not that old. You guys are in like,your forties." Lukas reminded him. Ivor ignored him. If you've found their temple,that means we're a step closer to finding the eversource!" Ivor cried joyfully. Petra looked skeptical.

"Is that fake? Ivor,I know we're all kids,but we're not stupid." She told him.

"We could try and find it. But Ivor are you-" Jessie started but Ivor cut her off.

"Excellent! I'll go and pack my adventuring things immediately!" Ivor yelled.

 **Author's note**

 **Don't judge me on making Ivor in his forties! This is** _ **Kid**_ **mode,that means everyone is younger than they are in the real game. Anyway,I'm not sure whether any of you have figure out the running gag. Maybe you'll catch on next chapter? Leave what you think is the running gag in the reviews. Speaking of which,on to the reviews!**

 **Guest:Yep! Reuben's alive! I didn't like Telltale's ending,so I changed it. Besides,it's like Axel to joke around. And Jessie's gullible to these things.**

 **Guest: Yeah,and as Luna said in the chapter,they've been calling her that since she was six. Anyway,she's not much of a lunatic,is she? Yeah,you're right,bullies do that just to make themselves sound tough.**

 **LegendEmpress:Patience,Midnight,patience. I'm trying to get to episode six as fast as I can because I've got big plans for it. *giggles* Good ones.**


	25. Stolen!

Soon the group were outside. "This is so exciting." Ivor was muttering.

"Um,anyway,Luna and I would just be going?" Lukas started walking away,but he was pulled back by Petra. "Nope! Just Jessie isn't going to cut it,she's too small. You two are _staying_

and making sure Ivor doesn't go stir-crazy! ." Petra snapped.

"Yeah,besides,Lukas is Petra's boyfriend." Jessie chimed in. Petra shot her sister a glare

"I can't believe that we're bringing that maniac with us." Petra whispered to her sister. Reuben squealed in protest "That's right,Reuben. He's _funny_ Petra! I like him." Jessie protested.

"He is _also_ the guy I caught strangling you in an alleyway! _That's_ not funny." Petra hissed.

"Yeah,that really hurt." Jessie shuddered.

"I'm just saying,this guy is acting the same age as you! And I am not babysitting a forty-something-year-old man!" Petra proclaimed in frustration.

"These trees are enormous! I love it so much!" Ivor yelled. Jessie giggled.

"See? He's absolutely lost it." Petra deadpanned. They'd reached the temple by now and Ivor was gushing over it. They went inside. "This place is beautiful." Luna whispered in awe.

"Yeah,it's cool." Petra responded.

After finding a secret staircase,they climbed up and found a portal. Jessie struck the flint and steel to light it,sending everyone,except onto the ground with Jessie accidently dropping the flint and steel. The flint and rolled to the feet of a _very_ unwelcome teenage boy. "Nice to know you can be obedient to people older than you,Jessie." Aiden sneered. Reuben squealed in anger,charged and headbutted Aiden so that he fell over.

"You stupid pig!" Aiden screamed.

"That's not nice! Say sorry!" Jessie ordered. Maya had caught the flint and steel.

"Looking for something?" She sneered.

"Maybelline Evans! You give that back this instant!" Luna shrieked,leaping to her feet.

" No. Sorry,Loony,but this ours now." With that the blaze rods ran through the portal.

"You're going to pay for this! I _know_ you're going to be sorry!" Jessie screamed.

"Come on! Let's go after those morons!" Petra cried running through the portal,followed by Lukas,Luna and Ivor. Then Jessie ran through as well.

 **Author's note**

 **Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me! Yep! September twelfth is my birthdate Sorry the chapter was so short. I wanted to get it out on my birthday. On to the review!  
Guest: Sort of. It's Jessie teasing Petra about Lukas being her boyfriend (He's not really,I don't really ship people)**

 **Cya! :)**


	26. Jessie gets arrested

Jessie flew through the portal and slammed straight into Ivor,who just so happened to be on the edge of the little island they were on. It took some time,but Jessie managed to stop Ivor from falling off the island. "You're so heavy!" Jessie whined. Reuben squealed in agreement.

"If I'm too heavy,then you're far too skinny! Do you even _eat?!"_ Ivor demanded.

"Ivor,Jessica? Look at this." Luna broke in,pointing at something with her fan. There was city floating across from them. "How is it floating like that?" Petra asked.

"It's flying of course. The question is,how are we going there?" Jessie stated.

"Maybe we can use this island's blocks to build a bridge?" Offered Luna.

And they did just that. Soon they had built a dirt bridge and finally got to the floating island.

"Ivor,seriously?" Petra groaned,glaring at the skull Ivor had built with lava pouring out it's eyes. There was a shaking man nearby. "Y,you were building!" He cried.

"Is there something wrong with that?" asked Jessie.

"Yes! It's forbidden!" The man cried. "First those other outsiders,now you lot."

"Where did the outsiders go?" asked Jessie.

"All I know is that they went to the inn." With that,the man ran off.

"Wait! Come back!" Jessie cried.

"Aaand,he's gone." Petra entered the city.

"Let's split up." Jessie suggested.

"Yeah,so we can find those fifteen-year-old creeps faster." Petra hissed.

They split up. Jessie saw Luna politely asking a passerby whether they'd seen a group of brown-haired teenagers all wearing leather jackets with a picture of blaze rods on the back.

She suddenly noticed a pair of shady-looking men stood in the shadows with Reuben and listened in on the men's conversation.

"What should I do with them?" Whispered the dark-skinned man.

"Just give me them and run!" Ordered the blond. And the dark skinned man slapped a parcel into the blond's hands and ran away. Jessie decided to confront the blond man.

"Excuse me? What were you doing?" she asked,coming out the shadows.

"You didn't see anything,and neither did the pig!" The man cried.

"Why are you yelling at my kid sister?" Petra asked sharply appearing next to Jessie/

"Is this our guy,Jessie?" enquired Lukas

"How do we make him spit out where he put the blaze rods?" Yelled Ivor.

"Wait,where's Luna?" asked Lukas, glancing around At that Luna had just rounded the corner. "The blaze rods aren't in the inn!" Luna cried breathlessly.

Before anyone could ask any questions,there was a call to attend a meeting in the courtyard.

A black-haired woman,who looked like a much-older version of Jessie, came out of the palace with the blaze rods and announced that a crime had been committed. She then opened the gates to reveal the bridge the group had built. The founder then called Jessie out and threatened to find her.

Then,Ivor started yelling that he built the bridge but was quickly away by Luna before the guards caught him. Jessie and Reuben however,weren't so lucky and were both seized by guards.

 **Author's note: I'm sorry that the chapter is rushed and short. On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress Thank you! :D Yes,Jessie loves to tease her big sister.**

 **Jessie:Why not? It's funny!**

 **Oh,really? I'm having hard time trying to bring Reuben in. Also,Jessie has the same belief I had when I was about her age about names,that only one person has a certain name. So get ready for a five-year-old girl trying to change everyone's (Except Midnight,Alexa and Ivy) I've already got a dialogue with Jessie trying to change Jesse's name.**

 **Cya! :)**


	27. Build club and finding the eversource

Milo lead the group into an inn,made the group promise that they wouldn't tell anyone what they would see and told a man flip a lever. By then,the shock had worn off.

"Ivor! _What_ were you thinking?! Thanks to you,Jessie and Reuben in that monster's clutches!" Petra shouted.

"Yeah, were you-" Lukas began,but Luna cut him off.

"That's enough. Excuse me,Mister,but why did you bring us here?" She asked.

"My name's Milo,young lady and, I see we're missing a rather little person and her pig." Milo added.

"Jessie and Reuben are tough. I mean,Jessie totally taught Axel not to mess with don't want to mess with Reuben either." Petra wasn't going to think the worst thing that could happen to her little sister and her pig. "Plus ,Jessie and Reuben might be small,but together when they're angry,that's a deadly combination!" Lukas chimed in.

"Anyway,everyone,welcome to build club!" Milo waved a hand over a group of people who building on the level below them. "Everything you see before you have been either crafted or 'borrowed'" Milo stated.

"Are you thieves?" asked Luna.

"No! We just bo-! You see,a long time ago,I was just a normal sky city citizen and I had just gotten a petition approved to build a community garden. I,being extremely excited,accidently dropped a dirt block off the island. And then,I spent ten years in prison." Milo told her

"But it was an accident!" Luna protested in horror

"Try telling the founder that." Milo shot back.

"Hey,don't talk to her like that." Lukas snapped,putting an arm around his sister. He had been a lot more protective of Luna after she'd been knocked out by the combination of the wither storm, Ellegaard's weight and a tree. "Yeah,dude." Petra scowled at him. Milo held up his hand s in defeat.

"Anyway,while I knew that building was risky,that didn't mean we couldn't do it! So when I was freed at last,I started this rebellion. If only I knew you lot were builders sooner,then we could've saved your little friend and pig. " Milo told them apologetically.

"Yeah,especially the fact she's only five years old." Petra said gloomily.

"Five?! I thought she was about two or three, but good at talking!" Milo cried.

"She was born without ability to grow as fast as other people. It's a condition,actually. Russell silver syndrome,they call it." Petra explained

"Hey! Milo!" shouted a man.

"Ah,hello,my friends!" Milo cried cheerily

"Bringing in outsiders? Really Milo? Before you know it this might have a spy from the founder in it." Snapped a woman

"Hey,hey. We're builders too!" Lukas cried.

"Yeah,we built that bridge into town today." Petra chimed in.

"Petal! They didn't want to know!" Luna cried as the room erupted with gasps.

"The most wanted criminals?! We better turn them in,before they break our door down!" a woman cried. "No,let's not do that." Petra cried desperately,looking at Luna for golden-haired girl thought for minute.

"What if we show you what we're capable of building?" she offered.

"Alright,why don't one of you prove you can build at all?" Sneered a man. This made Petra very angry. "How about _I_ build you morons obsidian prisons?" She threatened.

"Petal! That wasn't necessary!" Luna scolded.

"So which one of you are building?" asked Milo.

The group looked at each other,before Luna stepped up. "I will." she announced. Milo handed her a pile of iron. "Young lady,sorry,what's your name?" Milo asked.

"Luna-Lily,but most people just call me Luna." Luna answered."It took us many weeks to scrape together this use it for your build." Milo told her.

Soon after Luna had had build an iron golem,scared the build club with it and,with the rest of the group made ladders,they had gone to the palace at night and climbed up a window. Then a door opened. "Guard! Everyone hide!" Petra cried. But Milo wasn't listening and ran and kicked the tiny guard,who fell back and started to cry quietly,triggering an angry squeal. Milo suddenly fell backwards. "That wasn't a guard,Milo! That was Jessie and Reuben!" Petra cried,helping him up while Luna comforted Jessie.

"Who's that?" Jessie demanded,pointing at Milo.

"That was Milo." Explained Petra.

"The founder's so mean! She knew we didn't know building wasn't allowed,but she still put me and Reuben in jail anyway!" Jessie cried.

"Come on,Let's find the eversource,the we'll get her back." Lukas told her. The f=group split up

Jessie walked up to Petra. "You know why I'm happy?" she asked.

"Why?" Asked Petra,not catching on.

"Because you and your boyfriend stuck together!" Jessie cried.

"For the last time! Lukas is not my boyfriend!" Petra cried,going scarlet.

"Yes he is! Petra and Lukas! Sitting in a tree! K-I-S- I forgot the spelling!" Jessie broke off.

Petra laughed. "Pathetic."

"Don't be mean,tell me. Please Petra." Jessie pleaded

"Nope!" Was the answer.

"You're so mean!" Jessie cried.

"Girls! Stop your bickering! That can wait!" Luna scolded.

After making a lever,setting it down on a redstone circuit,having a crazy ride on minecarts and discovering the eversource was a chicken,Petra,Milo and Ivor were thrown into a wall by the founder. Petra immediately stood up and started sword fighting with Maya.

"I knew it. I _knew_ you were planning to steal from me." The founder was breathing very fast.

"You're a lady and I hate you!" Jessie screamed at the founder.

"It's just like I told you,Founder! This pint-sized tyrant is here to steal the eversource!" Aiden cried. "Stop acting all nice! You're not nice,Aiden!" Jessie shrieked,letting the chicken jump out of her arms.

"You expect me to believe you? Aiden warned me about you that you were a pack of thieves. And here you are! Preparing to make off with the one thing our city depends on to survive!" The founder yelled."Boy, when you put it like that,I almost feel bad." Aiden sneered. Everyone stared at Aiden who was throwing and catching a creeper egg.

" 'Fraid _I'm_ going to be taking the chicken. Its mine now." Aiden smirked.

"Aiden,don't do this." The founder pleaded.

"Did somebody order eggs?" With that,Aiden threw the egg at Jessie,who narrowly missed. Reuben squealed in fright as a creeper burst out of it. The founder unsheathed two swords and ran to fight the creeper,only then did it explode and left her hanging on the side.

"Jessie! I've got Aiden! Save the founder!" Lukas yelled.

"Oh,you _got_ me Lukas?" Aiden sneered.

"Yes! Because I'm helping!" Luna cried,running over.

"No you're not,Loony!" Maya shouted,grabbing the younger girl by the shoulders.

"Goodbye!" With that,Maya shoved Luna over the side. Her wrist slammed against the edge as she tried to hold on and there was a faint cracking noise. Luna let out a pained cry and let go.

"Luna!" Everyone cried.

Suddenly,someone kicked Jessie and the founder from behind into the void. Jessie turned in midair, It was Aiden.

 **Author's note**

 **Okay,I don't have anything to say,so,On to the review!  
LegendEmpress:Really? That's cool. You know,It's hard to add Luna in sometimes,but I'm no,don't do that. I've got something special in mind for them for Jessie to say. Trust me,Jessie's really cheeky at that point. Actually Luna points out that Jessie is just a nickname. Also,watch out,because Petra's extremely protective of her little sister in episode six.**

 **Cya! :)**


	28. Land!

As the two fell,the founder started to yell at Jessie.

"This is all your fault!" She snarled

"Shut up,you horrible old lady!" Jessie shrieked back.

"Where do you get that language from?" Demanded the founder.

"My big brother and sister!" Jessie yelled back.

"Also,have you seen Luna?" asked Jessie.

"Oh,your careless blonde friend! Yes, I first thing I did when we were kicked off the island was look where your friend went!" The Founder snapped. The sun was rising.

"What a wonderful morning to die!" The founder snarled at Jessie,who scrunched up up her face into the fiercest glare she could muster,which,admittedly wasn't very good.

There was something below them,something that looked just like,"Land!" Jessie squealed in delight."Impossible. That's _impossible!"_ the founder cried. "Jessie?!" She cried.

"Aim for the water!" Jessie cried. And they did just that.

"Jessica! Oh,and Miss Founder!" Luna's voice cried. Jessie looked up to see Luna running towards them. After they'd gotten out,Jessie noticed something about Luna. "Luna!" She shrieked.

"What's the matter?" asked Luna in alarm.

"What's wrong with your wrist?" Jessie cried,pointing at Luna's right wrist. It was bent in an unnatural angle. Luna's face took the same pained white look as it took when she slammed it on the side the island. "It's broken. And it just had to be my right hand as well." She said miserably.

"I'm just glad you're okay!" Jessie cried,hugging Luna.

"Yes,I thought I was finished. Do you the founder's okay,though?" Luna asked,glancing over.

"I'm not sure. Excuse me? Um, Miss Founder? Are you okay?" Jessie called,accidently copying what Luna had called the founder.

"I'm fine." The founder turned just as a cow ambled up.

"This was here the whole time?" She asked in disbelief. "I never let anyone down here. It was too dangerous." She told the two girls.

"Well,here's a fresh start. " Luna told the founder.

"Well,what do we do now?" asked the founder.

"First,we get back up and make Aiden pay! And kick him off the island as well." Jessie folded her arms. Not even Luna disagreed. "Well,he won't die." She shrugged. Suddenly a zombie fell out of sky,causing everyone to scream. "Aiden! He's doing this!" Luna cried.

"Come on! We'll build our way up!" Jessie cried.

"You should rest that wrist." The founder told Luna.

"Okay,I was looking for wool anyway." Luna replied.

"Come on,we need a lot of dirt." Jessie called, already digging up some dirt.

After a bit of digging Jessie found something. "Look it's the portal!" She cried, There it was,in all its glory. "Incredible. I thought I had destroyed the last one."

"Come on,let's build!" Jessie cried.

"Good luck,Jessica! Good Luck Miss Founder!" Luna called as they started to build.

"Call me Isa!" The founder called as she and Jessie disappeared into the clouds.

 **Author's note.**

 **Sorry this chapter so short. Next chapter will be longer. On to the review  
LegendEmpress:Petra might act like she hates Jessie but secretly,she's very protective and I think she might be bit overprotective sometimes.**

 **Jessie: Thanks,Midnight!**

 **Actually,that lie wasn't intended. It was actually "You're a mean,horrible lady and I hate you!" But I was too lazy to edit. But since you like it,I'll keep it there.** _ **How**_ **can you almost forget that when Luna is always calling Jessie Jessica?**

 **Luna: Midnight,I'm fine! I just need to find some wool.**

 **Wow,that has to be annoying.**

 **Cya! :)**


	29. The fight and land again

When both Jessie and Isa had reached the top,they saw the damage the Aiden and the blaze rods had done. "We need to get in there now!" Jessie cried,taking off running.

There was chaos everywhere. "What have they done?!" Wailed Isa,throwing herself on her knees. A guard had been knocked down by a zombie. " We need to help him!" Isa cried.

Jessie did just that and soon the guard was safe.

"What is going on here?" Demanded the founder.

"The city is overrun with monsters,Ma'am. They seem to be coming from the palace itself!" The guard explained. "Aiden. We need to stop him!" Jessie cried.

"I'm sorry,Jessie,but I need to help my people." Isa apologised.

"That's okay. Just be careful!" Jessie called as she ran.

"And you too!" Isa replied.

"Jessie! You're alive! Can you help us?" called Milo who was being cornered by a couple of skeletons with a couple of other men.

"Okay!" Jessie fought the skeletons until there were no more left.

"How are you still alive and is your blonde friend alive as well?" asked Milo.

"There's land!" Jessie cried,ignoring the question about Luna.

"You're telling the truth?" Milo asked

"Yep! I've got to go,Milo." Jessie ran out with Milo thanking her.

Jessie saw Petra near to the palace. Instead of sword-fighting however,Petra was screaming at Maya. "And you killed Luna! Someone who didn't do anything to you! And you shoved her to her death,no big deal!" Petra yelled. Reuben squealed in agreement. Maya's face had crumpled at the mention of killing Luna. Then, as an attempt to soothe the guilt,Maya snatched out a spawn egg and threw it at Petra. "That will keep you busy,you little red-haired brat!" Maya snarled as Petra wrenched out her sword and fought the thing."It's okay,Reuben,just stay behind me." Petra whispered to the frightened mini pig.

When Petra was through with the spider,she caught sight of her sister. "Jessie! You're _alive_?!" She shrieked. Before Jessie could say anything,three ghasts congregated and spat a fireball each at her. Someone tackled her to the side. It was Ivor! "Aiden's taken over the palace! He's in there right now,throwing those spawn eggs everywhere. No-one can stop him!" Ivor yelled.

"Well we should!" Jessie cried.

"I know! Jessie! Take one of these!" Ivor produced three potions. Jessie took an invisibility potion and got to the throne room.

"Back down and get out of my face,Reggie!" Aiden roared at Reginald.

"You're delusional,Aiden! The citizens of Sky City will never bow to you! You killed the founder!" Reginald yelled.

"You'll be next if you don't shut up!" Aiden screamed.

"Leave Reginald alone,Aiden! You're just being really mean now!" Jessie yelled,grabbing her sword. "I saw you fall! You went down!" Yelled Aiden.

"You're alive,you're alive! Is the founder with you?" Reginald asked. Aiden threw a creeper egg at Reginald,spawning a creeper,which exploded too close for comfort near him. Before Jessie could try to go and help him,Aiden suddenly yelled,"Not one more step! I killed you once,I can do it again!"

"You didn't kill me!" Jessie retorted.

"Just DIE ALREADY!" Aiden yelled,throwing blaze spawn egg at Jessie. After two blazes and sword fighting which ended with Jessie knocking Aiden's sword out of his hand and over the edge of the island,Aiden gave up. "Here! You want your flint and steel back,right? Take it! It's yours! Just,don't hurt me!" Aiden pleaded. Jessie picked up the flint and steel.

"Jessie,we have to get out of here!" Reginald cried. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Aiden.

"What do you want to do with him?" He growled.

"We need to take him with us. It's not safe to leave him." Jessie told Reginald. Then with Aiden thanking Jessie over and over again,they left the palace.

After convincing everyone to go down the waterfall,Jessie reached the ground below for the second time. "Jessie,Where's Luna? Is she okay?" asked Lukas. His answer was quickly answered by a sharp cry of pain. "Maybelline,don't do that!" Cried a familiar voice. The group spun around to see that Maya had grabbed Luna's right wrist,now sporting a makeshift bandage pink piece of wool tied tightly on it and was staring at it in alarm.

"Get off her,Maya!" Lukas yelled,hurrying over. But Maya wasn't listening.

"Loon-I mean Luna,what ha-" Maya cut herself off as she realised what had happened. Remorse flooded over her face.

"I'm so sorry." Maya whispered,letting go of Luna's broken wrist. A guard seized her and led her away.

"What do you think's going to happen?" Asked Jessie. No one answered.

"Luna how did that happen?" Asked Lukas.

"I broke it." Luna replied simply.

"Yeah,but how?" Lukas persisted.

"I'll tell you later." Luna said firmly.

After a speech from the Isa and Jessie making her work with Milo, the group set off.

"Guess we'll have to stay." Lukas said sadly.

"Nope! We found the exit portal!" Jessie cheered.

"And you didn't say anything?!" Ivor yelled.

"Ivor,come on." Luna soothed.

"I couldn't find the right time to say it." Jessie explained.

Suddenly the eversource waddled up. "There you are! I'm so sorry about her." Isa apologized. After telling Jessie and the others that the chicken was named Benedict and giving Jessie Benedict's crown they went on their way. The group walked through the portal.

"We have to tell Axel and Olivia about this they'll never believe-" Jessie cut herself off. There was a long hallway of portals.

 **Author's note**

 **I wasn't planning on that scene with Luna and Maya,but,I thought Maya should feel guilty. Anyway,The crossover is coming! Yay! :D**

 **Cya! :)**


	30. Crossover with LegendEmpress!

Everyone landed in a creepy-looking graveyard,with Jessie having a bat in her face.

"Are you okay,Luna?" Asked Lukas.

"Yes,I didn't land on my right hand." Luna answered.

"Well,it looks like we got the right portal." Jessie squeaked. Ivor cleared his throat and pointed at the moon. There were two of them. "Who has two moons?" Jessie cried. Behind her, Petra laughed and stuck out her hand at Lukas. "Iron,please Lukas. I won that bet fair and square." she smirked. "One day,you two will probably bet yourselves broke." Luna told them in an amused but exasperated tone as Lukas handed the younger girl iron.

"Can you see a book over there?" Jessie interrupted,pointing.

"Oh yeah!" Petra cried. After getting and reading it while fighting off zombies and seeing the place they needed to go,Petra suggested a race. "Get ready,Petra! Because I'm going to beat you!" Jessie cried.

"Big words for such a little girl,Jessie!" Petra cackled,racing off.

"Come on,Luna!" Lukas ran off,dragging his younger sister by the left elbow.

Jessie and Ivor ran in the opposite direction

After a race,Jessie finally won. "Yes! I won!" She cheered. Petra looked annoyed.

"We _know,_ Jessie,we're not stupid." She snapped. Jessie looked like she was about to cry at those words."Petal! Don't be like that to your sister!" Luna scolded.

"So this is the place." Lukas breathed.

"There's a lot of zombies." Luna observed.

Suddenly one of the zombies turned and saw them. The group ran as fast as they could. As they ran Jessie saw something in the window. It was a man with white pumpkin for a head! Jessie gasped. "What's wrong?" asked Luna.

"There was weird guy in the window! He had a white pumpkin for a head!" Jessie cried.

"You're just imagining things! Petra yelled.

"There aren't any such things as white pumpkins!" Lukas chimed in.

"That's not fair! If one of you said you'd seen him,you'd believe the person! But since it's me,you don't believe me!" Jessie ranted as she skipped over some zombies on the lake.

"Jessica!" Luna followed her and said something to her. Whatever Luna seemed to calm the five-year-old down.

After building up to a window and breaking it,Luna jumped down and got knocked out by the others by them accidently landing on her and her head slammed into the floor. "Luns,please wake up." Lukas pleaded,giving her shoulders a shake. He looked up at the others. "Anyone got a bucket of water?" he realised what he was planning.

"Lukas it didn't work last time." she pointed out. Lukas shrugged.

"Second time lucky." He told her.

"I have one." Ivor threw the bucket at Lukas who proceeded to throw the water in Luna's face,who spluttered and sat up."What going on here?!" Yelled a man. The group turned in shock to see two men staring at them. "Oh ha ha ha,very very funny. You show up super late and make us all sit and what the heck is going on. And why's blonde-girl so wet,did she jump in a lake?" Asked the man with vest on. Petra gave the man a fierce look as she helped Luna up who immediately started fanning herself to dry herself out. "None of your business." She said.

"This is Torque Dawg." The dark skinned man stated nervously. "And I'm Captain Sparklez. But maybe you know that already." Sparklez asked.

"We don't know who you are." Luna told him apologetically.

"I'll introduce us,shall I? I'm Petra,that's Luna-Lily,Lukas,Ivor and that's-" Petra paused and eyed Jessie in a sly way. "My baby sister,Jessie." Petra smirked.

"Jessie? That's a boy's name." Torque Dawge snapped

After a bit more rudeness,the lights going out, Torque Dawge dying after being skewered by arrow,with his last words telling Jessie she had a boy's name and figuring out the arrows were poisoned after Torque Dawg's inventory disappeared down a dropper,the door opened and two girl came in,one with pink hair and the other with purple.

The one with purple hair caught Jessie's attention. She was at least fifteen, older than Lukas,but she wasn't any taller than Luna and she was short for twelve years old. Nevertheless,she was still taller than both Jessie and Petra. "Woah! What's with the crowd?" The pink-haired girl cried.

"I'll just get everyone together." Sparklez told the pink-haired girl before bustling out the door.

"Um,hi?" The purple haired girl waved.

"Wait a minute,it's you! I recognise you!" The pink-haired girl cried.

 **Author's note**

 **First chapter of the crossover! I'm going to enjoy this! On to the review!  
LegendEmpress: I'm guessing you're as excited as I am Midnight. I was wondering when would episode five end.**

 **That would have to be annoying,Legend I hate it when I type too fast and never types anything.**

 **Cya! :)**


	31. Older ones and Sparklez's death

"That's not possible,Lizzie." The purple-haired girl told her.

"Midnight,don't you remember the double portraits? I thought was you that said they looked younger somehow." Lizzie told her.

"Oh yeah." Midnight nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Luna.

"I'll show you,follow me." Lizzie told her as she walked out of the room,prompting Midnight and the others to follow her.

"What's on your wrist?" asked Midnight,pointing at Luna's explained for her.

"She broke it. I think off Sky City. And Maya was behind it. Wait, I forgot,you don't know Maya. " Lukas looked embarrassed.

"I do know a Maya,actually." Midnight stated.

"Lizzie,Midnight,hi! Could you believe these new-oh you've got them with you." a red-haired girl cried.

Jessie was staring at a group of people all huddled together,talking. There were two girls about Midnight's age,a brown-haired boy,a red-haired girl,who could've easily passed an older version of Petra,the same story continued for the blond boy,the black-haired old man and a couple of couple of brunettes. Jessie's big green eyes were fixed on the blond boy however.

"Petra,look! It's bigger version of your boyfriend!" Jessie cried.

"Shut up,Jessie." Petra snapped,going scarlet.

"Wait,are you and Lukas dating?" asked Midnight.

"No,just ignore my stupid little sister." Petra told Midnight.

"Maybe,we should introduce ourselves?" The brown-haired boy unexpectedly spoke up. "I'm Jesse,This is Petra,Lukas,Ivor,Maya,Gill,Aiden,Alexa,Ivy and Midnight." He continued pointing at each name person in turn.

"You can't be Petra,that's my sister's name,you can be Poppy. You can't be Lukas,that's _his_ name,you can be Luke. You can't be Ivor,you can be Igor. Why's your name Alexa? Are you a robot? I haven't heard of anyone named Midnight before,but you can be Millie. Is Ivy a girl version of Ivor? Why are you three anyway? You can't be Jessie, _I'm_ Jessie,you can be James." Jessie chattered

"But Jessie's just a nickname, _we_ introduce ourselves as well. I'm Luna-Lily,That's Lukas,my brother,Ivor,Petal and Jessica." Luna pointed at each person in turn with her fan held in her left hand. The door opened and different people came in. After Sparklez introduced everyone,told them that Torquedawg was dead and Jessie interrogating everyone,They went to the dining room.

As Sparklez started saying that he thought he knew why they were all there when his chair fell back and he was drowned by sand.

 **Author's note**

 **I don't have anything to say,so, Onto the review!  
LegendEmpress: Jessie: Midnight,how do you think I feel? I'm much smaller than everyone else and they all think I'm a baby!**

 **Anyway,are you sure Midnight is shorter than Luna? Luna has fluffy,curly hair that make her look about an inch taller. I'm happy you are,Midnight.**

 **Cya! :)**


	32. Interrogations and Luna get blackmailed

**I know I don't usually do this,but there is a bit of torture at the end.**

"Greetings,adventurers. I am the white pumpkin. One of you have the treasure I desire and I won't rest until it is mine. Even if I have to resort… TO MURDER!" At that a man wearing a pumpkin mask appeared along with Sparklez's inventory. Petra shielded Jessie's eyes so she couldn't see it. "You're not seeing that,Jess,you're too young." She hissed as everyone went into Cassie,the girl they'd seen earlier,got up and ran,followed by her cat Winslow. Everyone ran after her and found that she had opened the door and was frozen in fright.

"Shut the door!" Jessie cried,running over and trying to pull the lever,before realising she was too small to reach it. Petra ran over and and slammed down the lever just in time,killing two zombies. "That was close!" she gasped.

Soon everyone was huddled up again in a different room. Jessie volunteered to go into the dining room alone,much to Petra's horror. "Jessie,are you crazy? What kind of murderer would miss a chance to kill someone completely alone and defenceless?! You're not going in there alone." Petra snapped.

"It's fine,Petal,I'll go with her." Luna told the younger girl.

"Be careful,alright Luns?" Lukas warned.

"Lukas,I'll be fine." Luna smiled.

The girls entered the dining room. "This place had a scary makeover,didn't it,Luna?" Jessie asked. "Yes,I think the white pumpkin really loves Hallowe'en." Luna observed,eyeing a pumpkin. "I like Christmas better. You get lots presents." Jessie stated. Luna nodded.

Jessie noticed something underneath the table. "Look! There's a button! Can I press it?" Jessie asked. "We need to find out what's going on,so go ahead." Luna replied.

Jessie pressed the button and the same show started again. "Jessie!"  
"Luna!" Both Lukas and Petra ran through the door,swords drawn and ready to protect their younger sisters. "He's back! The white pumpkin's back!" Stampy cried.

"Don't worry everyone! It was just a recording!"Jessie assured them.

"The whole thing was triggered by one of the buttons on the table!" Luna chimed in.

"What? Why?" asked DanTDM.

"What does this mean?" asked Lizzie.

"It means the white pumpkin is a nutcase." Petra joked in a mutter,but no one heard her.

"It means,the white pumpkin was sitting with us!" Luna exclaimed. That triggered gasps.

"So you're saying that the white pumpkin is one of us?" asked Stampy indignantly.

"Yep!" Jessie answered.

"The spaces on the table that have the lever are marked in unused lip gloss,everyone sit at the same space they sat in before." Luna ordered. Everyone did just that. Jessie looked up and down the table. It was easy to tell who had the mark on their space. The lip gloss was a vivid red that could be seen about a million miles away and if Luna ever wore it,she could easily pass for either dead or very sick .No wonder Luna always stuck to pink. "So the people who could be the white pumpkin are Lizzie,Stampy,Dan,Lukas and Luna." Jessie stated,confusion creeping over her face at the last two names.

"Who do you want to talk to first?" asked Petra.

"Lizzie." was the answer. After interrogating her and Stampy and Dan,Petra pulled in both Luna and Lukas. "Thought you should talk to them both." Petra explained, Jessie nodded.

"So how were the others?" asked Lukas.

"They all sound scared." Jessie stated.

"Maybe there's something else going on. Maybe none of them are the white pumpkin." Luna offered. "Good point." Lukas nodded.

"Come on,you two,let's go back." Jessie told them.

After accusing Dan,going into the kitchen,with Lukas and Luna staying behind to watch the others, and walking through a tunnel in the wall then staring at Dan through another eyehole,Lizzie came in. "Lizzie! What are doing here?" Dan hissed.

"I snuck in past that blond boy and his sister,uh,Lukas and Luna,I think? I need to tell you something." Lizzie told Dan urgently

"What's that?" asked Dan.

"I know you pushed the button." Lizzie told him.

"What?! No!" Dan protested,but it was obvious he was lying.

"You don't have to lie to me,Dan,I know it was an accident!" Lizzie was saying,but something had caught Jessie's eye. Directly across from them,was another portrait with real eyes in. It was the white pumpkin!

"The white pumpkin! he's in there!" Jessie whispered. Petra drew out her sword.

"Then let's go and teach him a lesson!" She snapped. Jessie broke the portrait and the four of them (Jessie,Petra,Reuben and Ivor) jumped out. "Wha,what on earth?" Dan cried,but Jessie was busy trying to stare out the white pumpkin. Suddenly he broke out of his own portrait and slammed his hand down on lever that both put a metal grate over the door and sent spiders out of the fire.

"Oh my goodness! The door's locked!" Luna voice cried.

"Jessie?" Lukas called.

"Spiders! They're everywhere!" Jessie shrieked in terror.

"We'll find another way in!" Lukas yelled.

After fighting the spiders,the white pumpkin killed Lizzie and ran through a tunnel,with Jessie Jessie and Reuben following him. As soon as Jessie and Reuben were through,a wall came down,trapping both Jessie and Reuben.

"Jessie,Reuben are you two okay?" Petra cried.

"We're fine!" Jessie cried,before taking off running with Reuben at her narrowly escaping three death traps,The white pumpkin jumped through another portrait,followed by Jessie and white pumpkin ran up some stairs,while gasped for breath as Lukas and Luna burst through the door. "That guy's fast!" Jessie puffed.

"We'll try and slow him down!" Lukas yelled,taking off,with Luna following him. As they ran they saw the white pumpkin. Lukas ran faster and grabbed the white pumpkin,who took off the white pumpkin,stuffed it over Lukas's head and tied something around the eyes of the mask. Luna gasped. The white pumpkin turned out to be Cassie-Rose! Cassie turned round and gasped as well. Then,she shoved a new pumpkin over her head and grabbed Luna by the bad arm.

"Now you be a good girl,Luna-Lily ,and not say you saw _anything_." Cassie hissed.

"I have to! You're a murderer!" Luna cried.

"A tattletale? We'll soon fix that." Cassie sneered,before ripping off Luna's makeshift bandage and threw it across the room,then she gripped Luna's wrist making her gasp in pain. "Promise you won't say anything and I won't hurt you." Cassie hissed.

"No!" Luna cried. That was a signal to Cassie. She twisted Luna's arm as hard as she could. "N,no,please don't,it's already broken." Luna pleaded.

"You shouldn't tell anyone I'm the murderer." Cassie insisted.

"No!" Luna protested. Cassie gave Luna's slender arm a final twist before it made a loud _snap!_ Tears filled Luna's blue eyes. "You win! I won't tell anyone!" She whimpered.

"Good girl,and just so you won't cheat.." And Luna didn't see it coming,all she saw was a flash of a blade then,pain exploded at the top of her arm and red liquid poured down as she dropped to the floor, screaming then she burst into tears. Cassie bent down and made Luna look up at her "Tell anyone,Luna-Lily,and _you'll_ be next on my murder list." she hissed,before leaving Luna on the floor to cry.

 **Author's note**

 **Wow,that got intense. Poor Luna. On the review!**

 **LegendEmpress:Oh dear,I forgot! Oh that,I just got a bit lazy at the end. Also? I'm a bit ahead of you now,so you might want to catch up.**

 **Jessie: Sorry,Alexa. I couldn't leave you out,Midnight. I didn't say you were Ivy!**

 **Oh? I thought it was Alexa who was in love with Lukas? Um,Midnight,that would be impossible,plus,you're taller than Petra,there's a change! Oh,okay.**

 **Cya! :)**


	33. More torture for Luna

Jessie had never seen Luna look so vulnerable. The noises,first gasps,then whispering,then Luna's voice (It was inaudible),more whispering,then a gasp of pain,something else from Luna(still inaudible) then a loud snap and a whimper of pain and finally a scream that seemed to echo through the mansion followed by a thud and sobbing. That was the sign that something was seriously wrong. Reuben took off running and Jessie followed him

The first thing Jessie saw was Luna's bandage in the corner of the room and then the white pumpkin was right in front of her! Jessie screamed and tackled him to the ground and ripped off his mask. "Lukas?!" Jessie cried in shock,but Lukas wasn't listening.

"Luna!" he gasped,pointing. Jessie turned around. Reuben was in front of Luna as though he was trying to comfort her. She was lying face-down and for some reason her right arm arm was underneath her,and crying. Lukas rushed over to her and gasped.

Jessie looked too and wished she hadn't. Luna's lower arm was badly broken . It was bent in a very odd angle and a bone was faintly poking into Luna's skin. And as though breaking the bone wasn't enough,there a wound at the top of her arm with blood slowly dripping down and staining her pink dress. "Luna,how did this happen?" Lukas asked in concern gaping at the blood.

"I,I can't tell you.A,and don't hold my arm like that, _please_ Lukas." Luna sobbed.

"Sorry,Luna." Lukas apologized and loosened his grip.

"What's going on in here?" Petra ran in with Ivor and her eyes widened.

"You caught the white pumpkin!" Stampy cried.

"There's two! And look what that lunatic's done to her own arm! She's broken and cut it!" Cassie cried. She shot Luna a murderous look. Her green eyes blazed into Luna's sky-blue ones. " _Remember,Luna-Lily. One word about what happened and all you'll be nothing but a couple of pretty things floating around."_ That was what the look clearly said.

After deciding to lock Luna and Lukas in a metal closet and that Cassie and Ivor was guarding them,Jessie started walk to her sister before Cassie grabbed her by her skinny elbow. "We don't know whether you're safe or not! You're coming with us,young lady!" Cassie snapped. What no one knew was that that the news about Cassie guarding her and Lukas,was only adding to Luna's misery and anxiety.

 **Author's note**

 **Yes,I know it's short I'm sorry. On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress: I agree, and that amount of torture has just scarred Luna for life. Someone grab a weapon and give Cassie a taste of her own medicine. That's good.**

 **Cya! :)**


	34. The White Pumpkin's Identity

Lukas was busy trying to console and convince Luna to tell him what happened over Jessie screaming the worst insults she could think of at Cassie. They weren't very hurtful,the worst one she'd come up with was 'Mean'. Suddenly, Jessie fell silent. "Jessie? What's wrong?" Lukas asked nervously. "It's alright,she's just asleep. Shouting like that must have tired her out." Luna told her brother faintly as she moved aside to reveal the five-year-old sleeping on the side of the closet.

"Finally,that little brat shut up for once!" Cassie cried. Lukas rolled his eyes and turned to Luna who was staring at the door as though she expected it to jump on her and kill her. "Luna,did you see the white pumpkin?" asked Lukas. He had decided to ask her another question before asking the one he really wanted to know. Luna nodded. "Yes." she replied,barely audible. "Did he cause that?" Lukas asked pointing at both Luna's broken arm and wound. Luna's eyes widened in horror."I can't tell you that!" She hissed.

"Why not?" Lukas persisted.

"It's complicated." Luna whispered,then she went back to staring at the door as though she was scared of it.

 _Meanwhile…_

Petra was staring at the portrait of the white pumpkin she'd taken out her anger on. She'd torn a large hole into it and there was passage behind it. Reuben looked at her questioningly. Petra looked left and right. No one had seen what had just happened. She jumped in the hole the portrait "Come on,Reuben." Petra whispered,coaxing the mini pig through. Little did she know,someone _had_ seen.

Luna couldn't stop Cassie's voice echoing around her head. "Next on the murder list..one word.." They were mingling with the other negative thoughts that were floating around her hadn't even known she could think like this and abuse herself like this. "Not so strong,are you,Luna-Lily Evergreen?" Suddenly a thought occurred to her. Why hadn't Cassie just just killed right then and there? Had she just wanted to torture her more?

"Luna? What's wrong?" Lukas asked. Had she started crying again? A tear trickled down her cheek,confirming it. "I'm fine." Luna muttered.

"Luna-Lily Evergreen." Lukas snapped. Luna flinched at the use of her full name,that usually meant people were annoyed."Do you call a badly broken arm,a broken wrist and a deep wound on the same arm _fine_?!" He demanded. Luna glanced down at the said injuries. Her arm had swollen quite a bit,her wrist was back in its wool bandage and the wound was still bleeding. She bit her lip and looked to the side. If only he knew.

 _Back with Petra_

Petra stood staring at the drop. She had come to it after she'd sorted out a puzzle. It was how But now,how was she supposed. Maybe,the white pumpkin could _fly_.But she couldn't,so she was crafting ladders. Soon the ladders were done and Petra climbed down while carrying Reuben. After finding zombies all cooped up together in cages and building up into a tunnel and walking a bit,she heard voices. "Why'd she stop? I think she heard us." Petra rolled her eyes and pretended to walk onwards. "I think she's gone." Whispered a voice.

Under the cover of darkness Petra patiently waited with Reuben on side until she saw the older group start to come up. She jumped out. " _WHY_ were you lot following me like a couple of creeps?!" She yelled, putting Jesse at sword point while Reuben head-butted both Ivy and Alexa. Everyone looked startled at Petra's sudden appearance. "Whose stupid idea was it to follow me?!" she demanded. Midnight stepped up. "It was mine."

 _Back in the closet_

"That's it! I'm going! I've enough from you,oldie!" Cassie shrieked.

"I'm forty-five! That does not make me old!" Ivor snapped back.

"Oh _really_ ,then why do you have granddaughter?! Luna told me you did!" Cassie retorted. Ivor seemed ignore the fact that Luna had said that. "My daughter,Isobel conceived Sonar when she was sixteen!" he shouted back. Inside the closet,Jessie had woken up and was listening eagerly to Cassie and Ivor's shouting match along with Lukas and Luna.

"Have your break then,you stupid girl and don't bother coming back!" Ivor roared finally.

"I have all the rights to come back! And I'm eighteen,for your information! I'm an adult! I can make my own decisions!" With that,Cassie stamped off.

"Even Jessie's more mature than you and she's only five!" Ivor yelled after she was gone,Ivor looked left and right,then he opened the door and let the kids inside out.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice. Everyone jumped and turned to find Stampy Cat behind them.

 _Meanwhile_

Petra stood with her arms cleverly crossed so that her sword didn't move from Jesse's chin. Apparently,Midnight had seen Petra break the portrait and climb through. She had thought that Petra knew where the white pumpkin was so when she was sure she was gone,she'd told the others and slipped in after her. Petra let out a small sigh and removed her sword from Jesse's chin. "You lot can come with me,but don't go sneaking up on people in the future! That's creepy! And mind you,I'm not Luna,so I don't fully trust you!" Petra they had gotten a little further,they heard some mewing. Jesse peered round the corner and screamed. "Move over!" Petra shouted and knocked over the pumpkin was just a dummy. "What loser would just casually leave this here?!" she cried.

"Why would you do that,Stampy?" came a small,squeaky voice.

"It was supposed to be a little joke!" came another voice. Then,Jessie,Luna,Lukas,Stampy and Ivor came round the corner. "Petra!" Jessie cried,running over and giving her older sister a big hug. "Nice to see you too,Jessie." Petra smiled.

"Maybe that door leads to where the white pumpkin is?" Petra(The older one) offered,pointing to a pair of iron doors up ahead.

"Wait,we're all just going to barge into a murder's lair,where they could be lurking?!" Luna cried in shock. "Yep! And if they _are_ lurking there,we can have payback for killing people!" Petra smirked.

Jessie jumped up and tried to flip the lever that was too high for her. Petra flipped it instead.

After some investigation and Jessie and Jesse arguing over who got to feed a cat that was on a chest they needed to open a fish,they both gasped,signalling everyone to come over. There,in the chest was a crossed-out portrait for everyone except Cassie. Petra had started up a rant. "So it was her! Just you wait,I'll take her down to the nether and leave her there! I'll-"

"NO! You can't do that!" Came a hysterical voice. Everyone turned just in time to see Luna bursting into tears. Lukas walked over and put an arm around his sister before walking her over to a corner of the room.

"Luna,why can't we do that to Cassie? If you ask me, that sounds like a great punishment." Lukas told his sister. "You don't understand! If she knows that you know that she's the white pumpkin,she'll kill me!" Luna whimpered.

"She's going to do that anyway,Luna and we'll a stop to that." Lukas pointed out.

"No! She blackmailed me! Remember when she put the white pumpkin over your head? She didn't know I was in the room until I gasped. There was nothing she could do about e knowing. So, she broke my arm and made me say I wouldn't tell anyone or she'll kill me and to make sure I wouldn't tell,she pierced my arm with a kind of weapon!The real reason why she came to guard us was so she could make sure I won't tell anyone." Luna finished. Lukas was staring at her. "She's sick!" He cried telling everyone else,who proceeded to have a competition of the worst insults for Cassie,they all walked out the door.

 **Author's note**

 **There! That's a fairly long chapter. On to the reviews!**

 **JesseTheBlueEmperor:Thanks! :D No,I don't think so**

 **LegendEmpress: Petra: That's not fair! How come they get to get revenge on Cassie and I don't? You're only ten,Petra. Plus,they're LegendEmpress's characters,not mine. Petra: Fine,but I better get revenge on Cassie next chapter. *sighs* Fine**

 **One more thing before I go. I was trying to sing Jessie's little song but,I kept singing 'Petrus and Luka' before realising what I was singing and stopping.**

 **Cya! :)**


	35. Cassie confesses

When they had gotten over to where everyone except Cassie was,they heard a loud scream.

"They're gone!"

"Stampy can you round everyone up?" asked Jessie. Stampy nodded and went to round everyone up,while Jessie and Jesse started up another argument about who was going to confront Cassie. "I'll do it! Luna's _my_ friend." Jessie snapped.

"No _I_ will. I'm older than you." Jesse shot back.

"You know what? I think I'll do it." Lukas broke in. The others nodded.

"There you are!" Cassie yelled,pointing at Jessie,Lukas and Luna. Everyone else were behind her. "Are you going to confess or shall I tell everyone?" demanded Lukas,stepping forwards. "What do you mean?" asked Cassie innocently.

"Cassie Rose is the white pumpkin!" Lukas announced.

"What?!" Cassie's green eyes swept around the room,looking for someone and eventually fell on Luna who had gone as white as a sheet and looked absolutely terrified.

"You little lying, blonde-haired brat!" Cassie roared,grabbing Luna by a handful of her long,curly blonde hair and pulling her towards her,triggering gasps. "I warned you! I _warned_ you,Luna-Lily Evergreen! Now you'll pay the price!" Cassie pulled out her axe which was already stained with blood,when someone snatched it away from her,followed by hard kick and headbutt. She turned around to find Petra(the younger one) holding her axe in her left hand and high-fiving both Jessie and Reuben with the other.

"Keep away from Luna,Cassie." Lukas hissed in a dangerous voice,pulling Luna away from the red-haired woman. Suddenly,Midnight tackled Cassie to the ground. "You are a psychopath,you that? First you kill three people,then you torture another! If you even touch anyone again,I will personally chop you in half!" She yelled,brandishing an axe.

Alexa and Ivy pulled Midnight off Cassie and glared at her. "What do we do with this psychopath?" asked Alexa in a sneering tone. "Maybe we should try mini Petra's idea. You know,drag her down to the nether,preferably in the way she dragged Luna,by her hair! Then we leave her there!" Suggested Ivy,smirking. "I say we build an obsidian prison and surround it with lava!" Stampy offered. At that Cassie started to shake.

"No,no,I will NOT let you do that! No! This is _your_ fault! You did this to me!" Cassie screamed,pointing at Luna before lunging towards her. She was quickly tackled to the ground by the two youngest girls in the room and sat on. "Why is my fault?" asked Luna sounding perfectly innocent. Cassie was occupied with trying to get Jessie and Petra off her back. "Because I told you to not to tell anyone what I did to you to keep you quiet,you little curly-haired freak. You were being difficult so I had to break your arm!" she cried,suddenly knocking both Jessie and Petra off her and grabbing her axe off Petra.

"I'll kill each and every last one of if I have to!" Cassie yelled,stepping backwards and falling into a trap. Sand piled on top of her. "Come on! We have to dig her out!" Stampy called as he and the most of the others rushed to the sand. "After killing three people and then merrily torturing another? She can dig herself out!" Stacy snapped resentfully.

"Stacy! She's done awful things,but no one deserves to die like this!" Luna protested,digging frantically. She gasped. Lying there in front her,was Cassie's inventory.

 **Author's note**

 **Okay,I think that Cassie got what she deserved? What do you think? The crossover's starting to come to an end and episode seven's starting up! Also,before the review replies,I just want to say that I'm going to start a crossover with Harry Potter and Mine craft:Kid mode in the chamber of secrets and the goblet of fire happening at the same time! On to the reviews!**

 **MidnightLegend12: Nope! Neither me or anyone else told her. She deserves a nasty surprise. Well,Midnight,Ivy and Alexa** _ **started**_ **that little competition and their insults contained swear words so I won't list them.**

 **Midnight:And we're still not happy about it!**

 **What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't come over here! (Midnight smirks)**

 **Whatever,but you might want to go back to Legend,she won't be happy about this.**

 **LegendEmpress:Yeah,I figured you were MidnightLegend12 ages ago.**

 **Cya! :)**


	36. End of crossover

"I don't believe it. She's gone." Stampy murmured.

"Serves her right." Petra said coldly,glaring at Cassie's inventory.

"Petal!" Luna cried in horror.

"Luna,you're one of her victims and you're the only one she let live and you're feeling _sorry_ for her?!" Petra cried,staring at her friend.

"She must have been desperate for something." Luna reasoned.

"Look the sun's up!" Jessie cried,pointing out the window.

It was true,the sun was rising and the zombies were burning. They all rushed to the window.

"Well,now we can get out of this crazy place before anyone else can get hurt. There are still traps,you know." Midnight stated.

When they had all gotten outside they started saying goodbye. "Well,I don't know where to go now." Stacy stated. "Maybe you can go to different places? You know,portal-hop?" Offered Petra. "We don't have anything to portal-hop with." Dan pointed out with an annoyed tone. "Stampy does." Jessie piped up. Stampy got out a glowing green flint and steel and apologised to Dan for stealing it off him.

When Stampy,Dan and Stacy had gone. The two other groups started saying goodbye to each other. "Hey,maybe this won't truly be goodbye." Midnight mused.

"Maybe." Luna said thoughtfully.

"So goodbye for now I guess." Jesse waved. Reuben ran around his legs.

"I still can't believe he's here." He muttered.

"Bye." When the older group had left. Jessie turned to the others.

"I'm going to miss those guys." She admitted sadly.

"I'm going to miss them too,but,none of us can see into the future,maybe we'll see them again?" Luna suggested hopefully.

"Come on,we have to get home!" Lukas called to the two girls as he walked with Petra and Ivor towards the portal.

When they got there,Jessie tried to light it when Winslow jumped up.

"Winslow?!" Jessie cried as she and the group suddenly fell into a booby-trap. When they landed,it was obvious Luna had landed on her arm again, but it wasn't broken anymore than it already was. "Why does this always happen to me?" She complained. It was pitch-black,but suddenly the lights turned on and they could now see that below them were endermites. Standing above them was Cassie.

"There you are Jessie! Stuck! With nowhere else to go! Just like me!" Cassie yelled,appearing out of nowhere. "Why are you doing this,Cassie?" Luna asked.

"Why?! Because I'm trapped! I wanted to go home! That's why!" Cassie answered.

"You could have asked for help!" Luna retorted.

"Excuse me?! How was I supposed to know they wouldn't turn around and stab me in the back? Unlike you,Miss Perfect Evergreen,I'm not a trusting idiot!" Cassie yelled,before turning to Jessie.

"Hand over that glowing flint and steel,Jessie,or I'll fish it out your inventory when I kill you!" Cassie hissed. "You won't dare,Cassie! You won't kill Jessie on my watch!" Petra yelled,standing in front of her little sister. She turned and bent down. "Jessie,you might want to give her the flint and steel. You've seen what she did to Luna,there's no telling what she might do to you." she whispered. "I _can't_! I can't find it!" Jessie whispered back with frightened expression on her face. "Tick-tock,Jessie. Your little game isn't going to fool me. Throw your precious trinket up and I'll let you go!" Cassie yelled.

"Can't we share?" asked Jessie.

"Oh,are you deaf? Didn't you hear what I was saying to Miss Princess? I don't trust people!" Cassie reminded Jessie. "This wasting way too much time,I'll just let those cute little endermites eat you and fish it out of your inventory!" Cassie promptly shove the pumpkin over her head. "It would be the best fishing trip ever." The group screamed.

"Winslow,my pet,operate the trap!" Cassie ordered. Winslow stayed where he was.

After being seperated from the others and battling Cassie,getting trapped with a fire Cassie had lit and the whole the group battling Cassie,she was eventually thrown into the same trap she had Jessie and the others in along with Winslow. "Just you wait,I'll get revenge! And Miss Blonde Girl,will be the bait!" Cassie threatened.

"Ha ha,Cassie. I don't know whether you've noticed,but you're stuck in a pit with endermites!" Lukas sneered.

"I have my ways, Blonde Boy!" Cassie retorted.

"Come on,let's leave this crazy girl." Jessie shrugged.

"I'm eighteen!" Came Cassie's retort.

"Whatever!" Petra answered as Jessie lit the portal and they ran through.

 **Author's note:**

 **So you know the threat Cassie yelled? That actually is foreshadowing another fanfic I'm planning. Jessie:WHAT?! Cassie's really going to hurt Luna? I'll hurt her first! *runs off* JESSIE! *runs after her***

 **Luna: You forgot the review replies! Oh,she's gone,I'll do it for her.**

 **LegendEmpress: Luna: Whoa,Legend,calm down. We know** _ **you're**_ **not the youngest,Midnight,but Jessica was in the background,remember? I'm just glad she didn't start using those words. Oh I'm sure Midnight probably just got lost.**

 **That was my first time taking over replying to review,how does The Princess of Pink end again? Oh yes. This.**

 **Cya! :)**


	37. Portal Hopping

Luna ran screaming out of a red portal as Ivor was swept through a blue one by a wave. She ran after him as the rest of the group came through the portal Ivor had just come through. Jessie ran after Luna as Petra groaned out, "Ugh,not again!" Lukas teased her a bit with"Yep,again." Petra glared at him before they both ran after the other three.

Jessie ran out of another portal, followed by Luna both with squids on their heads. Luna ripped her squid off her own head left-handed before doing the same for Jessie. "You are really getting the hang of the left-handed thing,Luna." Lukas complimented. Luna smiled and motioned for the others to follow her as Jessie disappeared into another portal,much to Petra's irritation.

The group ran out of the group screaming as bats followed them. There was an outraged cry from Luna "Come back with my fan,you ridiculous winged creature!" Luna shrieked as she chased the bat that had stolen her fan down the hallway. She jumped up and tackled the bat and ended up killing it. "Okay,now I feel bad." Luna sighed.

They walked out of a pink portal and a strange,brown-haired man wearing a top hat followed them. Jessie glared at him before kicking him back through the portal,thrusting her hand through and dragging out Lukas by the leg. "Was that really called for,Kid?" Lukas complained. Petra groaned loudly and stamped off. Ivor laughed,while Luna glanced down the way Petra had gone in surprise.

Jessie was busily moving sheep apart,looking for Ivor. Luna had a new wool bandage around her arm when Ivor popped up. All the kids and pig glared at him. "I am going to hate sheep so much!" Petra muttered. Jessie,who had overheard looked up at Petra with a puzzled look. "Don't look at me like that." Petra hissed

.

They came out of a portal which appeared like it was on the floor. Jessie soon learned it wasn't as when she had finally pulled herself out of it,she immediately fell the right way up and landed on the floor. She watched as the others crawled out of the portal and the same show happened for them.

They came out of snow one which was Jessie's particular accidently threw a snowball that was meant for Lukas and hit Petra instead. She turned around and glared at him just as Luna and Jessie came through,both covered in snow. Jessie giggled, ran forwards and grabbed Petra by the hand and pulled her down the hallway. "Come on." She squeaked.

Soon,they had found the most dangerous one and were thrown out of a fire portal,ash on their faces and screaming.

 **Author's note**

 **Luna: Aaand,she's still chasing Jessica. She says she's sorry about the short chapter,though. Okay,I think I'll just do the review reply.**

 **LegendEmpress:Well,she's already got a draft and I'm on the floor in the first part of it. There** _ **is**_ **more,but I'm just letting slip that part. Yes,I think she might be planning another crossover. I really hope she is. You might want catch up though,she's already finished up the crossover. Oh,LegendEmpress has a sweet tooth?**

 **Okay,I think I'll wrap this up.**

 **Cya! :)**


	38. A fight and a mesa biome

"That was crazy. Why would there even be a fire world?" asked Luna. Then she gasped. Lukas was on fire! She quickly smacked the fire out with her fan. "Thanks,Luns. Okay,that one is definitely going down as Fire world." Lukas added,scribbling it down in his book.

"Wow. Where'd you get _that_ gem of a name?" asked Petra sarcastically.

"Petal!" Luna chided.

"That was really mean! What's wrong with you?!" Jessie cried.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong?! I'm sick and tired of portal hopping into crazy worlds and having _you_ as a kid sister!" Petra snarled. Jessie glared at her older sister. "We all don't like it,Petra and I can't help being your little sister!" she snapped back.

"Now,girls," Luna started,before cutting herself off. "Lukas,you're fire again!" Lukas immediately started trying to put out the fire,with Luna helping him. Petra groaned.

"See? This is what I'm talking about! We're stuck in a loop,go through a portal,avoid dying long enough to get back to the stupid hallway," she snapped.

"Wash,rinse,repeat? Yes. It would be nice if someone left some sort of sign,directions." Ivor chimed in.

"Well,there _are_ signs. Like the water portal,it was all blue." Jessie retorted,folding her arms. Petra huffed and stomped off. "Petra! Where are you going?" cried Ivor.

"There might not be guideposts,but unlike my little sister, _I_ know how to find my way." Petra snapped back,stopping in front of a redstone portal. "This one's redstone,like my last name. Redstone means smart people,unlike one little girl I'm unfortunately sisters with." Jessie glared up at her sister at that but Petra was unfazed. And hopefully, these people can help us find our way home." Petra added in a matter of fact way. Reuben squealed in protest. "You stay out of it!" Petra snapped at the pig.

"So what are you saying. You're just going jump through this portal and that's it?" Lukas asked. "Yes,that does sound dangerous." Luna agreed.

"Maybe I am! Maybe I'm just saying,I'm tired of Jessie bossing us all around. . Time!" Petra complained. "I'm the leader!" Jessie yelled.

"And I'm a flowerpot!" Petra shot back.

"Whoa,whoa,whoa! Everybody calm down!" Lukas cried as Petra screwed her fists up ready to punch her little sister. Luna pulled Jessie back. "Maybe you two should just apologize before someone gets hurt?" Luna offered.

"No! I won't apologize! _She_ started it!" Petra screamed,before racing through the portal,leaving everyone staring after her in shock. "Typical ten-year-old." Ivor muttered under his breath. Jessie folded her arms definitely. "That was her fault. I won't say sorry until _she_ does! She was the one who was mean,not me!" Jessie stated.

"Yeah,but she's tired,Jessie." Lukas pointed out. Jessie's face changed from anger to triumph.

"So she is your girlfriend!" she cheered.

"Okay,come on,let's go get Petal before she rips someone's head off." Luna called before Lukas could retort and disappearing through the portal.

They all landed on the floor that was made of sand and, one by one,got up.

They were in mesa biome.

 **Author's note**

 **Luna:Okay,she's** _ **really**_ **not giving this a rest. Honestly,Jessica! She's already posted two chapters on that story! Also,she wanted to say two things. One,sorry about the short chapter and two,has anyone seen her new crossover story? Okay,I'll just do the review reply for her.**

 **LegendEmpress:Oh,you haven't seen the true meaning of a sweet teeth. Maria has one and for now,she really can't be seen without eating three milk chocolate squares at the same time! Oh,actually, The Princess of Pink wants to try and add you in the other story she's working on. You know,The white pumpkin strikes again. I'll just pray I won't die in that story. Oh,hello, LegendEmpress! The Princess of Pink's finished her part of the crossover,so you might want to catch up! I think everyone's first story is cringey,but then the writing gets better,so you're fine. Also,reviews are never too long,according to Princess Kitty anyway.**

 **Okay,I'll just wrap this up. Petal! Don't you go trying to kill Cassie as well! Someone tell her to watch out,Jessica and Petal are a deadly combination when angry.**

 **Cya! :)**


	39. Super strong zombies and another fight

"This is a mesa biome." Luna breathed.

"Okay,this is not going unwritten." Lukas plucked out his book and started to scribble in it.

"What are you writing?" piped up Jessie.

"You know, about the order's time portal hopping." Lukas answered.

"Cool." Jessie gushed.

"We should probably find Petal,before she tears a poor person's head off while asking for directions." Luna called,walking ahead. The others quickly followed her. After walking for a bit,Jessie noticed a girl ducking behind a mound of sand. "Petra!" Jessie squealed,running over.

"Shh! Get down! Jessie,I thought I made it clear that you shouldn't follow me!" Petra hissed.

"We're sisters-" Jessie started but Petra cut her off.

"I don't care if you're my sister or not!" She snapped.

"What are you looking at?" asked Jessie curiously.

"That!" Petra pointed at a zombie walking in front of them in broad daylight.

"Isn't it supposed to burn?" asked Jessie.

"I'm pretty sure but I don't care. Anything to let my frustration out!" With that,Petra abruptly stood up and ran towards zombie yelling out her battle cry.

She hit the zombie vigorously with her sword,but to her surprise,there was no effect whatsoever. "Jessie? I could use some help here!" Petra called out in desperation. Jessie ran over and after hitting the zombie multiple times,the zombie knocked her over. Petra jumped on top of the zombie and finally killed it.

"It was just one zombie! What was the problem?" Ivor called.

"No,that was like super powered! I hope there's not something wrong with me." Petra said worriedly. "There is something wrong with you." Jessie teased cheekily. Petra went brick-red and punched Jessie so hard she fell over. "Take that,Little sister! Is there something wrong with me now?" demanded Petra. "No!" Jessie squealed,tears filling her eye. Luna,noticing this,gently pulled Petra back. "Petal,can we talk?" she asked,pulling her along.

Lukas went to Jessie. "Why are you here? Go and talk to your girlfriend." Jessie told him sharply."Listen,Jessie,Petra's too young to be my girlfriend." Lukas told her.

"You're a boy,you're near Petra's age and her friend! That makes you her boyfriend." Jessie retorted. Lukas sighed and left Jessie to go to both Luna and Ivor.

"Petal really hates her sister now. She told me that she didn't care how old Jessica was and that she might as knock out her teeth and even added that they were only milk teeth and they would grow back anyway." Luna stated.

"Well,Jessie and I had an interesting chat about boyfriends and girlfriends,she doesn't get it yet." Lukas reported.

"I've got a great way to get them back together as friends." Ivor proclaimed. "Really? How?" asked Luna eagerly.

"First,we give one of them potion of harming then-"

"IVOR!" Luna and Lukas shrieked in horror.

"You can't do that!" Luna reprimanded him.

There was shout of surprise from Jessie.

"The zombies! They're back!

 **Author's note.**

 **Luna:Princess Kitty! Don't tell me you're still chasing Jessica up and down!**

 **I'm not**

 **Luna:Good.**

 **Anyway,thanks for taking over with review,I appreciate it. Let's reply to this review**

 **Luna: Alright.**

 **JesseTheBlueEmporer:Luna:Oh,there was a quote like that? I didn't notice.**

 **Yes,there was,Luna. I wrote that in. And I had a laugh writing it.**

 **Luna: Oh,right.**

 **Cya! :)**


	40. A strange and creepy man

Sure enough,there was a whole army of zombies marching towards them and abruptly stopped."Um,did anyone expect that?" asked Luna.

"No." Lukas replied.

"They might be scared of us!" Jessie suggested. Lukas poked one of the zombies nearest to him with his sword. It didn't respond. Jessie,who had gone behind a zombie pointed out that there was a redstone thing on its head. Lukas finished writing something else in his book and started to say something when the zombies started making an awful noise.

"Shut up!" Petra yelled.

"Petal! They're zombies! Do you really expect-"

"You shut up as well,Luna-Lily Evergreen! I don't need you jumping in!" Petra cut her off.

"Petra,that wasn't called for!" Lukas reprimanded her.

"Can you three please be quiet?!" Ivor yelled.

The zombies abruptly stopped their racket and started moving away.

"Come on! They might be taking us somewhere!" Jessie cried,hurrying after them.

"That girl is officially out of her mind." Petra muttered. Luna gave her a warning look as she followed Jessie along with the others.

They followed the zombies to a small,abandoned-looking town. "Here's our 'advanced town' happy Petra?" asked Jessie cheekily.

"Let's see if there's anyone here." Luna said quickly.

"Yeah,let's do that." Lukas agreed.

Luna was having a small argument with Petra. " .Quit. This?!" Demanded Petra in exasperation.

"Quit what?" asked Luna in surprise.

"Your stupid saint-like personality! It's really annoying,Luna! And you make everyone else look bad!" Petra yelled back. Luna frowned at the younger girl and walked away.

"Hi Luna!" Jessie squealed.

"Hi Jessica,did you find anything?" asked Luna.

"No,did you?" asked Jessie.

"Unless you count Petal probably hating both of us,no." Luna replied.

"Oh look! There's a man! Maybe he can help us." Luna offered,pointing with her fan at a man in the distance. "Let's ask him!" Jessie cried. They hurried up to the man who ignored them,so Luna tried to talk to him."Excuse me? Sir? Our group got lost and we were hoping you could hel-!" Luna cut herself off to scream along with Jessie as the man turned to look at them. His eyes were red. The man walked off,leaving both girl paralyzed in fright.

The rest of the group hurried up."Are you two okay? We heard you scream." asked Lukas.

"T,that man! He wasn't human!" Luna cried.

"What? How?" Petra asked.

"He had red eyes!" Jessie answered.

Suddenly a figure hurried into one of the clay huts nearby.

 **Author's note**

 **Sorry about the short chapter. I'll try to make it longer next time. Also,do you like the new cover? Jessie thinks Minecraft:kid mode is hers! XD On to the reviews! Um,hey Luna,the first review might be best answered by you. Luna: Okay.**

 **Azsicat: Luna: Yep that hurt. A lot.**

 **Guest: Probably.**


	41. A woman

"Whoever that was,they must be desperate for something." Luna stated,breaking the silence.

"Yeah,we should see what's going on." Jessie agreed. She walked into the hut and up the stairs. A woman was rummaging through a chest and triumphantly held out a redstone chip.

"Is that yours?" asked Jessie. The woman jumped and spun around. "Is that you PAMA?" she asked fearfully.

"What's PAMA? Is it hunting you down?" asked Luna who had come up.

"No.. you can't be mind-controlled,eyes aren't red." The woman muttered.

"Ma'am,what are you- oh,hello you lot!" Luna cut herself off as the rest of group came up to the top of the stairs.

"Even more of you? Where did you come from?" asked the woman in astonishment.

"My mean big sister lead us here." Jessie stated. Petra glared at her younger sister.

"Have you met the other people?" asked the woman.

"I don't think they're people at all! The man me and Luna talked to was scary!" Jessie cried. Luna gave Jessie a withering look that told her not to say things like that.

"Listen,they are good people so please, don't hurt them. Oh no! I've wasted too much time!" The woman wailed. "Um,Jessica? We've got company." Luna pointed out the window. Four people were marching towards the hut they were in. "But there's only four and there are seven of u-"

"She's gone!" Luna cut her friend off as the four people came up the stairs.

"You are not from this world." The people said in one voice.

"We are!" Jessie shot back stubbornly.

"Jessica! That's **no CAt** true!" Luna scolded.

"PAMA finds this not to be true. You will come to PAMA." The people said.

"Never!" Jessie yelled.

Petra suddenly punched one of the people,who in retaliation, tried to punch her back. Petra ducked out the way and the person ended up punching Luna who happened to be behind,in the face.

"Really,Petal? Was that necessary?" She sighed in exasperation.

"Yes it was! Just because you wouldn't manually hit someone,Luna-Lily Evergreen,doesn't mean no one else would!" Petra retorted.

"Well,you'll find that not hitting people when it isn't necessary is a lot safer!" Luna snapped as she glared at Petra. She was scary when she did that.

"Don't just stand there! Run!" Jessie cried as she and Reuben tried to run down the stairs and out the house, but they were both stopped by two people. Reuben squealed and headbutted one as Jessie kicked the other. They were both knocked out by getting kicked over hard into the floor.

 _You will be made useful_

 **Author's note**

 **Sorry the chapter was even shorter than the last chapter. Okay,I'm going to try something before the review reply.**

 **So,originally,Luna was supposed to be nine years old,very annoying and a tomboy,not twelve years old,ladylike and the name Luna- _Lily_ came in the later drafts. On to the review!**

 **MidnightLegend12:Yep and she can't even spell it right XD.**

 **Cya! :)**


	42. PAMA

Jessie woke up on a quartz floor. "What happened?" she asked,getting up.

"You got knocked out. Hard." Ivor told her.

"Yeah,and they decided to try and knock to rest of us out as well. Luna got us out of that one." Lukas added. Jessie was about to say something when she changed her mind to cry out in surprise. A green screen in front of them had just changed to show a smiling face.

"What is that?" asked Luna

"You don't think its friendly do you?" Ivor enquired.

"It's smiling,so I guess it's a good sign." Lukas stated.

"Even if it's the sort of smile you'd expect a murderer to wear before manually killing you." Petra muttered.

"My apologies for the violent nature of this visit. I am PAMA ." The screen said.

"Luna? Translation?" Petra asked sarcastically.

"Basically,sorry about the people knocking Jessica out and then trying to repeat it on all of us,PAMA is probably its name. By the way,I'm not translator,Petal,I'm a girl."Luna pointed out."You're only one around here who talks like that." Petra retorted.

"That still doesn't make me a translator." Luna argued.

"Are you mind-controlling everything?" asked Jessie.

"I am making everything useful,efficient,effective. I am what you might call a computer." PAMA replied. "In other words, a control freak." Petra hissed. "Petal." Luna gave her a warning look.

"I am making everything perfect." PAMA was saying.

"More like,a living hell." Petra muttered. Unexpectedly, PAMA heard this.

"Processing information." It said.

"Petal! That wasn't called for! That thing can set its whole mind-controlled town on us!" Luna scolded. "Thinking must take time?" Lukas was saying to Ivor who nodded.

"I have consulted my databases and judging by my list of people and mobs,you are not from here. I have a few questions. How did you get here?" asked PAMA.

"We walked here!" Jessie snapped.

"I find this untrue. I must use alternative ways to retrieve my new information." PAMA said.

There was a sudden scream from Luna. "Let go of me!" Everyone turned to find her getting dragged away by a mind-controlled person. Everyone else,minus Reuben, were all give the same treatment as Luna except being dragged.

"PAMA, If you hurt her you'll regret it. Let Luna go!" Lukas yelled.

"I will let this one,Luna go. As long as you provide me with the information I require." PAMA told Lukas. Automatically,the person dragging Luna stopped,turned around and realised her who ran away from the person. Unlike her,the others weren't realised PAMA started up a ramble about the world not having anymore people to help. "What is your world like?" asked PAMA. Luna whispered to Jessie to not annoy PAMA as she didn't know what it was capable of. "It's greener." Jessie reluctantly replied.

"Where is the exit?" asked PAMA.

"I don't know! We're all trying to look for it! Do you think we'll still be here?!" Jessie demanded."Your logic is sound and your tone is genuine but the information is not useful. My job is to be useful and I have completed it. I must be allowed to continue." PAMA stated. The person holding Petra started dragging her towards a chair along with Lukas.

Petra was forced into the chair and a sticky piston slammed over head,making the rest of the group scream. The sticky piston was lifted back off Petra's head to reveal her eyes had changed from dark blue to red. "Welcome,Petra. Age:ten Relationships:Axel Jonathan Redstone,aged twelve,older brother and Jessica Alice Redstone,aged five,younger sister." PAMA droned.

Lukas was next. "Welcome, :fourteen Relationships:Luna-Lily Evergreen,aged twelve,younger sister,Maria Vitiello, aged fourteen,love interest." PAMA droned. The remaining group stared at Luna. "Didn't you say that Maria was your best friend?" asked Jessie. Before Luna could reply,Jessie was grabbed. "Your turn,Jessica." PAMA droned,almost sounding bored. Jessie was lead to the chair by one of the mind-controlled people.

"You're a mean,horrible computer and I hate you!" Jessie suddenly exploded.

"My brain's off limits!" Ivor yelled.

"Mine too,so leave it PAMA!" Luna shrieked. PAMA started to process what the three had just said. "Wait! We can confuse it!" Luna whispered excitedly.

"With a confusing question!" Jessie cheered.

"I really think that would work on PAMA." Ivor sounded excited.

"What do you think would work on me?" asked PAMA. Ivor,Luna and Jessie all shared an evil grin before looking up at the computer. "PAMA? What would you say if I told you that everything you see is pure imagination but real?" asked Luna innocently. PAMA tried to figure it out, but couldn't and instead destabilized temporarily and both Jessie and Ivor were realised.

"That was a smart move you guys,but you better run for it,PAMA's quicker at learning than you think." It was the woman from the hut.

"Paradox status resumed." PAMA's came wearing a scowl. "Gasp! My creator! Have you finally agreed to merge with me?" asked PAMA.

"Oh don't you start with that again! Come on you three!" The woman yelled,hurrying off. Puzzled the trio followed her.

 **Author's note.**

 **Okay that was fairly longer than the last two chapters. Lukas has a crush on Maria! Also,before I forget again,a big thank you to my wonderful younger brother for helping me with the new cover. Thank you! :) On to the review!**

 **SuperbZachary24:Thank you! :D**

 **Cya! :)**


	43. Harper

After running from the mind-controlled citizens and and ending up near a cliff that had a far drop,Jessie noticed Luna had started behaving as though she couldn't breathe. "Luna,are you okay?" Luna shook her head,still struggling to breathe. Jessie felt about her pockets and found three remaining enderpearls from fighting Cassie and handed two of them to others who threw them down and teleported down alongside Jessie who held Reuben.

Once they had reached the ground,Luna started to calm down. "Ha! You guys are faster than I thought. Better keep up with me though." The woman smiled as she ran past. There were mobs behind them,they decided to follow the woman."What happened just now?" asked Jessie as jogged beside Luna."She just told us to keep up,it's not that difficult." Luna replied,misunderstanding what Jessie meant.

Jessie decided to ask Lukas if they ever managed to unchip him. He knew Luna better than anyone. The woman had jumped into a hole with Ivor falling in after and Luna jumped in. "Gotta tell you guys,that was smart trick you played on PAMA but we need get off the grid. Get back into hiding!" The woman announced.

"Get back into hiding?!" Jessie echoed.

"Ma'am,I don't know if you've noticed,but there's nowhere to hide out here!" Luna pointed out. "There is actually,in my secret lab. You go there while I lead these mobs away." The woman ordered. "You will be okay won't you?" asked Luna.

"You're talking to someone who's running from PAMA probably before you were born. Just look for the big difference! You'll see it!" The woman called,running off.

After finding the woman's secret lab and dealing with mind-controlled mobs and shutting them off with a wall,the woman appeared again,this time listening to Ivor talking about her.

"Excuse me,Ma'am,it not polite to eavesdrop on others." Luna sounded flustered.

"Sorry,should've figured out you were a stickler for manners. Anyway,Blonde girl over here called you Jessica." The woman stated.

"Yes,but everyone usually calls me Jessie. That's Luna and Ivor and the others we left behind were Lukas and my sister Petra." Jessie told the woman.

"What's your name?" asked Luna.

"You can call me Harper." Harper replied. Her face hardened. "You can also explain why you led PAMA's forces into my secret lab!" She added angrily.

"Sorry." Luna apologised.

"I'll use that 'sorry' when PAMA comes knocking at my door. What are you doing in this world anyway?!" Demanded Harper.

"We got lost. We were portal-hopping you see and-" Luna started, but Harper cut her off.

"Wait,did you say 'portal-hopping'?" asked Harper.

"I did." Luna sounded surprised.

"Well,that's the first time I've seen people coming out of the portal network." Harper stated.

"Wait,you know about the hallway?" asked Jessie curiously.

"I built that place!" Harper proclaimed.

"Are you an old builder?" asked Luna.

"Forgot that people call us that. I don't like that name,it makes me feel like an old statue." Harper said. "You know PAMA,can't you stop it?" asked Jessie.

"PAMA's just too powerful. I can't do that now." Harper replied.

"Well,PAMA doesn't like water,why can't you pour a lot of water on it?" asked Jessie.

"That's not how it works." Harper said simply

"See all this water? It might be the last supply left here. When PAMA found out it was weak to water,it destroyed everyone supply except this one. I need to fill these cauldrons with water." Harper added. After the mobs and Petra and Lukas came in and Jessie uchipped Lukas,Harper was kidnapped by Petra riding on a spider she threw a rose to Jessie and told her to give it to Harry and to get a headset of hers.

 **Author's note**

 **Happy Halloween everybody!**

 **Jessie: *singing* Boys and girls of every age,wouldn't you like to see something strange?**

 **Make a disclaimer.**

 **Jessie:I don't own the song it's owned by the nightmare before Christmas.**

 **Good,now why don't you get your baby witch costume together? *Jessie runs off* On to the review!**

 **Guest:Yeah,it is awkward,but Maria's the same age as Lukas,not Luna.**

 **Cya! :)**


	44. The meaning of PAMA and Luna's acrphobia

Jessie hurried into the room where the others were and shut the door. "Petra and Harper?" asked Ivor. Jessie shook her head. "No,that's awful." Lukas muttered

"What happened?" asked Luna.

"Harper got taken by Petra riding on a spider,she told me give Harry a rose." Jessie produced the rose.

"Maybe we should look around." Offered Lukas.

Luna was giggling at a portrait of a black-haired Harper and a tiny PAMA.

"What's so funny?" asked Jessie

"Looks like Harper scribbled out the real meaning of PAMA and put a joke version instead. It says,Paranormally Atrocious Mechanical Assistant,basically,she hates that machine." Luna snickered.

Jessie went to talk to Lukas. "Hey Jessie." He said.

"Hi." she replied.

"Listen,I just wanted to know,why did save me instead of Petra? I mean,I know you two don't like each other at the moment,but,she's your own sister Jessie and she's a much better help to the group than I am." Lukas told the younger girl.

"I saved you because we needed you." Jessie replied.

"Okay,now you talked to me about Petra,I want to talk to you about Luna." Jessie told Lukas. "Luna? What's wrong with her?" asked Lukas.

"She started to act strange when we came to a cliff. She started to act like she really couldn't breathe. It was scary." Jessie added.

"That was probably a panic attack,Luna gets those." Lukas explained.

"What?" Jessie was confused,Luna was usually a calm person, as long as as no one either hurt her or made her angry, and she really couldn't see her getting panic attacks,whatever they were. "Luna has acrophobia." Lukas explained.

"What's that?" asked Jessie.

"Basically,she's scared of heights,but she really freaks out. Luna had it since she was blaze rods were behind that." Lukas explained.

"What happened?" asked Jessie.

 _Flashback_

"Hey, I'm just going to get some ice cream." Lukas told the group. Once he was out of sight,Maya,Aiden and Gill decided to go on a ride and started walking away. "Wait! Slow down!" Luna cried hurrying up. Maya spun round to glare at the younger girl. "Loony! Go away! We don't want to hang out with you right now. Just because you're Lukas's little sister doesn't mean we want to hang out with you!" She snapped.

"But I don't have anyone else to be with." Luna protested.

"Tough." Maya snapped

"Maya,let the little squirt come with us,we can have some fun with her. Anyway,she's probably old enough for the ride." Gill told her.

"Alright,Loony,you can come with us." Maya sighed reluctantly. They stopped in front of a dropper ride that had just finished. Once the ride had started,Luna realised coming with other three was a big mistake as the ride went up,she started to panic and began to cry and struggling to breathe. "Loony,stop crying and breathe! What's wrong?!" Maya hissed in alarm.

"I don't like it! I want get off!" Luna wailed.

 _End of flashback_

 **Author's note**

 **So there's the reason why Luna freaked out last chapter,how did you like it?**

 **On to the review!**

 **MidnightLegend12: Yep! Jessie's a baby witch,she's too small to be a real witch.**

 **Jessie: Hey! I am a real witch!**

 ***giggles**

 **I dressed up as witch every Halloween. Wow,that had to be annoying.**

 **Cya! :)**


	45. The headset

"Hey,I'll just go and make sure Luna's okay,you go and give the rose to Harry." Lukas told Jessie,before walking over to talk to his sister. After giving the rose to a machine that greeted Harper and called itself Harry and solving a puzzle,Jessie found a headset. "Hey! I found something!" she called out before putting on the headset.

Jessie started to see her 'surroundings' there was a crafting table and two mind-controlled zombies in front of her. "Well? What do you see?!" Demanded Ivor.

"Zombies and a crafting table. I think I'm a zombie too." Jessie stated.

"You're too hard on yourself!" Ivor told her.

"I think she meant that she's controlling a zombie." Luna explained.

After making a staircase made out of sand,getting caught by PAMA and being chased,Jessie finally found Harper being pulled from either side by zombies. She quickly migrated into one of the zombies' bodies and let go of Harper. Jessie then proceeded to do the craziest dance she could think of to show Harper that she wasn't a normal mind-controlled zombie. Harper looked bewildered,then she realised.

"Hang on a minute,Jessie?" she asked. Jessie nodded.

"You figured out how to use my transmigrational headset!" Harper cried in delight. The other zombie turned and Jessie attacked it. It was a lot easier since she was the same size as the thing. Once she was through with the zombie,she hurried over to Harper. "No time to say goodbye!" she told her. "No time to say goodbye!" Harper told Jessie.

"That's what I said." Jessie muttered.

They both ducked behind a mound of sand. "You can't play hide and seek forever,Jessie,that's a boring game. I don't like boring." PAMA droned.

"Well,that's a surprise." Jessie retorted. Behind her the other three couldn't help but snicker.

"Jessie,see that red door? That's the entrance to PAMA's core!" Harper told her. She suddenly was grabbed. "Jessie! Get in the core and remove the redstone heart!" Harper cried as she was dragged away.

"I'll be back!" Jessie cried.

"Interference located. Let's see if we can make this headset of yours useful." PAMA droned as two of the mind-controlled zombies grabbed hold of Jessie and started to try and drag her towards the chair. " . .Help it!" Jessie grunted,trying to get the headset off her head. She got it off just as the headset started to smoke.

"Are you okay?" asked Luna

"It sounded like you were talking to Harper and PAMA?" Lukas questioned.

"PAMA has Harper." Jessie told them.

"Do you think she's okay?" asked Luna.

"I think she's been made useful,but she told me to get into PAMA's core and pull out the redstone heart." Jessie told the group."What are we waiting for? Let's do it!" she added.

 **Author's note**

 **Probably one of the shortest chapters I ever wrote. Oh well. On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress:That has to be super annoying,having to start all over again. Hope it doesn't happen this time round. Anyway,good luck with the document manager.**

 **Cya! :)**


	46. Destroying PAMA

After filling three buckets of water,Jessie and the group set off to the gave Jessie some redstone and TNT while Ivor gave her a potion of tried to walk after Jessie. "No,Reuben, just stay with Luna." Jessie pleaded. Reuben gave her his version of a pout."Jessica? Good luck and don't get killed okay?" Luna told the younger girl. Jessie nodded and sped off,put down the TNT and redstone and activated it,turning some spiders and zombies into dust.

"Is that you,Jessie? Because this won't work. You are only a five-year-old child,you might as well give up now." PAMA droned. "Never!" Jessie retorted,racing away. As she ran, she saw some of the mind-controlled people working on a new redstone portal. Jessie found Lukas,Luna with Reuben at her heels and Ivor hurrying away from mobs. "PAMA's knows what we're doing!" Jessie hissed.

"We know,we've heard PAMA say that. Jessica,you've got to get into the core and shut PAMA down and get Petal back before it's too late." Luna whispered back,handing the younger girl her bucket,before motioning to Ivor to do the same. Jessie nodded and ran into the core.

As Jessie wandered through the core,PAMA's face appeared,making her jump. "Greetings Jessie,what are you doing here? It's not where you belong,is it?" sneered PAMA.

"I'm going to shut you down,PAMA! I know you don't like water! I'm going to make it rain!" Jessie squealed,running towards a white tower. "Not so fast,Jessie." PAMA droned,releasing some spiders and zombies.

After fighting and sending the mobs over the side,Jessie hopped up to where she wanted to go and poured water on it. "You have created minor damage, congratulations." PAMA said sarcastically. "However,I may have underestimated your intelligence." It continued.

"Yes you did! Whatever 'underestimated' means." Jessie yelled back.

After doing the same treatment to a similar tower and yelling at PAMA some more,Harper appeared out of nowhere. After fighting Harper and pouring water over her,she was talking to her for a bit,Petra appeared. "Your sister looks..tough!" Remarked Harper. "You find the others,I'll deal with Petra!" Jessie ordered.

After she fought Petra and PAMA pleaded with her to not pull out the redstone heart t,which turned out to be a glowing redstone block through Petra,Jessie wrenched out the redstone heart. PAMA screamed before going blank along with Petra falling. "Petra!" Jessie cried,taking her sister by the finger. "Come on,we have to get out of here!" Jessie added.

She glanced over at the redstone heart,before deciding to take it with her.

"You did it Jessie!"

"It's over!" The rest of the group hurried up but stopped in their tracks at the sight of Petra. She was completely motionless. "Oh no. Petra is she-? Lukas started,but Luna cut him off.

"No she won't,she's too tough. Right?" She asked nervously.

"Petra please,I know you probably still hate me,but please don't die. _Please._ " Jessie begged,almost in tears.

"Wow,Little sister,I didn't know you cared that much." Petra chuckled.

"SHE'S OKAY!"Jessie screamed,pulling her older sister up,before knocking her back down with a hug. "Ow,Jess!" Petra groaned.

Author's note.

On to the review!  
LegendEmpress:They are going to be older by two years and one of them isn't taking teenage hormones that well.I'm not sure what you mean by what should you do with your group.


	47. End of episode seven

After getting out of PAMA's core,they met up with the town people. "It's you,you're the one who saved us! Who are you,little girl?" asked a man.

"I'm Jessie,that's Ivor,Lukas,Luna-Lily, Petra and Reuben! We're the order of the stone!" Jessie announced happily.

"Well,thank you." The man said.

"Yeah,Jessie and her friends are real heroes." Harper piped up. The whole town turned to glare at her.

"Do you think we need to step in? Because I think so." Luna whispered as the man snapped at Harper.

"Yeah,I'll do it." Jessie whispered back.

"Hey,Harper's a hero too! If it wasn't for her,we would never have powered down PAMA." Jessie pointed out. "Really?" Asked the man.

"Really,and she can help you rebuild." Luna smiled. Harper stared at the blonde-haired girl.

"I will?" Harper questioned Both Jessie and Petra teamed up and punched her.

"Ow! I,I will! Right after I lead Jessie and her group back home." Harper stammered.

"Alright,see you later,Harper!" called the town as Harper and the group walked to the newly-built redstone the rest of the group,including Reuben had gone through the portal,Petra stopped Jessie. "Hey,I just wanted to say,I'm sorry. You know, for being rude,hurting you,trying to kill you,all of it." Petra apologized.

"I'm sorry for being mean, Petra,can we be friends again?" asked Jessie hopefully. Petra smirked. "We were never _not_ friends,you little dummy." She told her little sister before shoving her through the portal.

"Petra!" Jessie protested as she was thrown through the portal. Petra snorted with laughter before jumping through the portal herself. When she came through,she saw Jessie sprawled on the floor and burst out laughing. Jessie tried to glare at her sister,but failed miserably and started to laugh as well. "Well,looks like those two made up." Luna stated,smiling at the laughing girls as they staggered over.

 **Luna's note**

 **Luna:Princess Kitty asked me to do the author's note and she'll do the reviews since she can't think of one. So first off,the author's note she said that that little scene just popped up and she just couldn't get rid of it. I personally think it was cute and shows that Petal and Jessica are a team no matter what.**

 **On to the reviews! (Princess Kitty)**

 **Guest:That was actually Jessie's original (and lame) character for kid mode actually. *taps nose* wait and see.**

 **LegendEmpress:Totally!**

 **Thanks Luna.**

 **Cya! :)**


	48. Spleef

The group were climbing up the stairs. Both Jessie and Petra had calmed down from their laughter,everyone had stared at them like they were both insane. Lukas and Luna were arguing about something. "Lukas,she saved our lives!" Luna argued.

" _After_ she put them in danger,honestly,Luna! You forgive people far too quickly." Lukas retorted. Luna raised one fair eyebrow. "Lukas,the way you're talking about Harper makes it sound like she's Cassie Rose! It's not like she killed or tortured anyone." Luna pointed out.

"Cassie Rose? You know Cassie?" asked Harper,making both siblings jump and Luna almost fall down the stairs."Harper,please don't listen in like that!" Luna protested.

"Sorry,but you know Cassie?" asked Harper.

"It's a long story." Lukas waved it off.

"You will be able to help us,right?" asked Jessie,who had popped up.

"Well,hopefully. You see the portal atlas isn't mine to give." Harper said nervously.

"You're not going to steal it are you?" asked Luna.

"What? No,of course not. We're just going to have to convince the other old builders to let us have it. Although,gotta warn ya,I'm probably the nicest old builder." They'd reached a door that had a bright light behind it when Harper opened it. "Now,I have one last piece of advice." Harper said mysteriously.

"What's that?" asked Luna backing away.

"Don't die!" Harper yelled,pushing the group through,excluding Reuben,who she kicked in.

The group all landed,face-first into a floor. "How are we not dead?" Luna cried. Jessie got up.

"Where's Reu-!" She cried as Reuben landed in her face and sent her toppling backwards.

"Come on Nell! A teenage girl cried.

"I'm trying Em!" Her friend protested. Luna stared at the action in surprise as Jessie knocked a boy into a hole in the ground. "Doesn't this look familiar,Lukas?" she asked.

"Yeah,wait,it's spleef!" Lukas realised.

"Beef?! You're seriously talking about _beef_?!" Ivor demanded.

"No! He said _spleef!_ It's a game we played during winter with Maria when we were younger. It's when you try and dig the snow out from another player. This is a lot more deadly, though! People are actually dying!" Luna cried. After dodging death several times,Jessie chose to save both Petra and Luna over Ivor,who Lukas saved,only to get the snow dug out from underneath both of them by a blonde-haired girl and crushed by pistons.

"No! That did not happen!" Petra yelled.

"This is a nightmare,right? Please tell me it's a nightmare!" Luna asked,shutting her eyes and pinching herself.

"No way,dude,I've got a double!" The blonde-haired girl gloated.

"NO!" Jessie screamed,charging at the girl with a squealing Reuben at her heels. Together,she and Reuben knocked the girl down and Jessie pulled out her sword.

"Hey! Using weapons is against the rules!"

 **Author's note:**

 **Okay,short chapters strike again. It's the last episode of season one,and I've got a surprise for you at the end of episode eight.**

 **Jessie: Just spit it out! I'm tired of waiting!**

 **Sorry Jessie. No spoilers.**

 **Jessie:Why?!**

 **Anyway, if anyone wants to know,the group will be two years older plus,I've got a poll on for whether Maria (Luna's best friend) should be in season two. Please vote. On to the reviews!**

 **LegendEmpress:Yep,they're moving fast.**

 **KaityParre:Thanks :)**

 **Guest:Luna:I know.**

 **Cya! :)**


	49. The deal

"Rules?! There are rules?!" Jessie demanded.

"Not cool kid,so not cool." said a man on a platform,before he threw TNT at Reuben. Jessie hit it back at the man,yelling,"No one throws TNT at my pig,you big,ugly meanie!" The man was knocked off his platform and landed on his face. "Yes! Go Jessie!" Petra yelled.

"Slab is down,I repeat,Slab is down! Stop the match!" a man yelled in fury. Everyone around the three girls and pig put their hands up and walked off the snow. The girls looked at each other,shrugged and followed the others off the pitch. "That's totally against the rules!" The man Jessie knocked down yelled. "Ya,I didn't even know you could throw TNT back at the gladiators,nice one,Brah." The blonde girl said.

"Who do you think you are?!" Petra demanded in a strangled voice.

"I really have to agree with her here! You just killed our friends,one of them was my older brother,mind you, and now you're trying to be friendly?! What on earth is wrong with you?" Luna ranted. "Whoa,hang on,Little Lady,I don't understand any of what you just said,but I'm not in charge here,it's _them_." The blonde girl said pointing towards three people standing on a platform.

"Yes! We are the ones in charge here!" a blue-haired woman yelled.

"And we have never had to stop a match! Never! I want an explanation,immediately!" with that all three people started to build downwards. Jessie stood with an angry scowl on her face with Reuben at her feet who wore a similar expression on his face.

As soon as the people were on the ground,Reuben ran at them and headbutted the man with white hair who kicked him very hard to the side. "REUBEN!" Jessie screamed,rushing over to the whimpering pig with Luna and Petra behind her. Jessie scooped her mini pig up in a hug and tried to comfort him with Luna helping her while Petra started screaming at the people.

"You are the worst! First you make these guys go round and kill our friends,then you hurt my kid sister's pig?! How about a good taste of your own medicine?! I hope you like dying and burning in hell!" Petra drew out her sword and Luna didn't even try to stop her,instead,she drew out her fan,while Jessie drew her own sword out,still holding Reuben.

"No need to get all hot headed,girls! We can sort this out!" Called Harper. After they made a deal with the redstone heart for the atlas and the old builders said that they were taking Luna for an interrogation. "Don't worry we won't hurt her. Unless it's completely necessary." The blue-haired woman said. As they left,Luna mouthed _I'll be fine_ with a small smile on her face. It was obvious she was planning Harper started to lead Jessie,Petra and Reuben to somewhere called the competitor's village.

 **Author's note:**

 **Okay,I think I'll tell you the poll results. Only two people voted and both voted for Maria to be in season two. So it's settled,Maria is in season two! So before the review replies,I think I'll do some fun facts about my OCs**

 **You can probably annoy Maria just by wearing something orange,but she doesn't mind orange hair**

 **Luna had a small lisp when she was a toddler and couldn't pronounce 'r' properly but she grew out of it when she was six.**

 **Jasmine hates endermen and calls them the creepy dark guys when her dad's not around.**

 **On to the review!**

 **MidnightLegend12:Sorry,but like I said to Jessie,no spoilers! It will be worth the wait,I promise.**

 **Cya! :)**


	50. A midnight snack

"I sure hope Luna will be able to handle those three,I mean,it's three against one." Harper told the girls nervously. "Luna's tough,when she's through with them,those big bullies won't be able run away fast enough." Jessie said confidently,before she glared at Harper.

"You have explaining to do!" She snapped.

"Yeah,what were you thinking? Did you want us all to die?" Petra demanded angrily. Reuben squealed angrily.

"Look,I'm sorry,okay,this wasn't I wanted to happen." Harper apologised.

"Yeah,now Luna's stuck with those monsters,who knows what would happen. Let's hope she's smart and doesn't try to reason with them. When we met Cassie,she tried reason why Cassie was a murdering lunatic and torturer,what was her excuse? Cassie must have been desperate! " Petra added. After Harper led the girls and pig to the village,she left to get one of the old builders named Otto.

After Jessie had given a guy who called himself Slab some bread,he went to get Lukas and Ivor. She saw Luna run into the village. She,Reuben and Petra hurried up to Luna where she was just catching her breath. "Hey Luna,nice to see you're still alive." Petra smirked.

"Yes,I'm alive." Somehow,Luna looked a tiny bit guilty about something.

"Okay,what did you do? Did you kill them?" asked Petra. Luna looked absolutely horrified

"What? No,of course not! I'm not a murderer,Petal!" she protested.

"Then why do you look so guilty,then?" asked Jessie.

"Well," Before Luna could say anything,Lukas and Ivor were thrown out of the nether portal by Slab.

"Lukas,Ivor!" the girls ran up to them. After talking to them,Harper came up with the old builder she was talking about. They talked for a bit,before Jessie, Reuben,Petra,Luna,Lukas and Ivor went up to their dorms for the night. That night,Jessie woke up to hear someone walk out of the dorm. She couldn't see the person very well,but they definitely had long hair. Jessie couldn't decide whether it was Luna or Petra. She got out her bed,careful not to wake a sleeping Reuben who was on top of the blanket.

The mystery person was solved a moment later when Luna came through the door,holding something small in her hand before she noticed Jessie. "Jessica! What are you doing up? She asked in surprise. "What's that?" asked Jessie,pointing at the object in Luna's hand. Luna went pink."It's a cookie,I went out the room to see what kind it was. It's my favourite kind,white chocolate chip. Want some of it?" asked Luna. Jessie nodded. Luna broke the cookie in half and gave half to Jessie.

"Nell and Emily are planning something." Luna said abruptly.

"What?" Jessie asked,her mouth full of the cookie.

"Don't talk with your mouth full,Jessica,you might choke on it." Luna gently reprimanded her friend who hurried chewed and swallowed the cookie. "Sorry,Nell and Em are planning something?" she asked.

"Yes,we need to watch out for them tomorrow,by the sound of things,they might try and sabotage us,in other words,trick us." Luna explained.

"But,Nell's nice,she helped me make Slab get Ivor and Lukas." Jessie protested.

"I'm not saying Nell's not a kind person,I'm she's very kind,but I think Emily's desperate for something,for one,she didn't seem very friendly when we first met her." Luna pointed out.

"True,goodnight,Luna,we have a big day tomorrow." Jessie climbed into her bunk.

"Goodnight,Jessica." Luna smiled,before climbing the ladder to her bunk.

 **Author's note:**

 **There! That's a good-sized chapter. Luna is hiding something! Anyway,I should tell you that season two has a seperate book from season one. I don't have much to say so,**

 **Cya! :)**


	51. A deal and Petra and Luna's deaths

"Luna,hurry up! Don't spend all morning!" Petra yelled,banging on the bathroom door. Jessie and Reuben were standing behind Petra and watching her try and lure the blonde-haired girl out the bathroom in amusement."So your blonde friend likes to take her time in the mornings." sneered a voice behind them. It was Em with Nell "Go away,Em." Petra snapped,not turning around.

She hammered on the door. "Luna-Lily Evergreen! If you don't come out in five seconds,I'll throw Jessie out the window!" She hollered. Jessie stared at her sister in shock who winked,indicating it was just a trick to get Luna out. There was a shocked squeak from inside the bathroom and second later Luna appeared,her lip gloss was smeared and her curly blonde hair was in a badly-done ponytail. When she realised it was a trick,she glared at Petra.

"That was a horrible trick, Petal." she said severely before she hurried back into the bathroom. "Ugh! You know,you're a good friend,Luna,but you take way too long doing your lipgloss and isn't your hair usually down?" Petra demanded. Luna didn't answer.

"Petra?" Jessie called.

"Yeah? What's up?" asked Petra

"They're still here." Jessie responded.

Petra turned and glared fiercely at Em and Nell. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Whoa,calm down,Kiddo-" Em started,but Petra cut her off.

"Don't call me that! Those names are meant for my kid sister!" She snapped. Jessie glared up at her sister."Okay! Anyway,I want to make a deal with you. Let's team up at the gladiator's junction." Em offered.

Both Jessie and Petra glanced at each other. Jessie had forgotten Luna's warning. The sisters nodded at each other and turned back to Em. "Deal!" Jessie piped up.

"Good." Em walked away as Luna came out the bathroom.

"Finally! What took so long,Luna?" asked Petra.

"Well,Petal,you made me smear my lipgloss and I had to re-do it and it's my first time wearing a ponytail!" Luna explained,eyeing Petra angrily.

"Why are you wearing a ponytail anyway? Your hair's fine how it usually is!" Petra pointed out. "We're in a place that's similar to the hunger games,it's best if long hair is put in a ponytail." Luna explained patiently. Petra rolled her eyes. "You know what? Do whatever you like." she sighed as the three got ready for what looked like a lava race.

When the three girl had gotten through it,the met up with Em and Nell at Gladiator's junction.

"Luna,seriously? A fan? That's never going to protect even if-Luna look out!" Petra screamed,but it was too late the pink-haired gladiator had already literally stabbed the blonde-haired girl in the back. In a second, Luna had turned into a pile of lipgloss,a fan and an AXE?!

Before Petra could question how Luna managed to get an axe she noticed that Jessie had been disarmed and the gladiators were closing in on both her and Reuben. "No one tries to kill my kid sister!" Petra yelled,hurrying over. After a short fight Petra was killed and Jessie and Reuben were left on their own. "We can still win this thing,Reuben,just stick with me!" Jessie whispered. They both took off running out the room.

 **Author's note:**

 **And I'm just going to leave it here. Anyway,it's the last day of November and then christmas season's coming! I'm planning a fanfic for that and other holidays,so watch out for it!**

 **Cya! :)**


	52. Hadrian's blonde fear

Both Jessie and Reuben ran into the next room to see both Nell and Em climbing a wall covered in vines. "You know,dude,I can,like totally win this." Nell was saying.

"Sorry,Nell,me and Reuben are going to win!" Jessie announced as she and Reuben jumped on the wall and caught up to the girls.

"You just can't take a hint, can you?" snarled Em.

"What?" Nell questioned before Em knocked her off the wall. Nell fell into both Jessie and Reuben,knocking both off their balance. Thankfully they landed in a hole in the wall.

"Dude! That was so Tim!" Nell cried.

"Who's Tim?" asked Jessie. She'd heard other people in the village mention the name but wasn't fully sure who it was.

"You don't know who Tim is? Have you been living in a box? A tiny one,considering your size,you can easily go into a christmas parcel! He's like,the biggest legend ever! He's the only one who beat the games! And he's like, so handsome!" Nell gushed. Jessie decided that she didn't want to know if Nell had a crush on this Tim guy and abruptly changed the subject. "How do we get back up?" she asked.

"By the waterfalls,Little girl! We can swim back!" Nell cried. She jumped into the waterfall and swam to the top,prompting Jessie and Reuben to follow.

When they finally got to where Em was,it turned out that she had made the deal with Jessie and Petra so that she could kill them both,along with Luna,so that she could go home. Since Jessie didn't get eliminated,Em couldn't go home. "You may think I'm scum,but you know what,it's fine,think whatever you like. All I wanted was to go home." Em muttered. Jessie couldn't decide whether to feel sorry for Em or stay angry. Behind them,both Luna and Petra respawned,both wearing different clothes and Luna was missing her wool bandages so now her injuries showed.

As Em walked off,both girls ran over to Jessie. "Jessie! I'm so glad you're okay!" Petra cried,giving her sister a hug. "I'm glad you didn't have to go through respawning,Jessica,that was so awful." Luna chimed in,also giving Jessie a hug.

"Sorry I got you eliminated,Luna." Petra apologised. Luna offered her friend a small smile.

"You didn't know it was going to happen,Petal,don't blame yourself." She told her.

"Hey! Jessie! You're coming with me to Harian. You made him real mad!" Slab yelled.

"Good! I hope he was so mad,he jumped into a lake with hungry squids!" Jessie yelled back.

"You're coming with me,young lady." Slab said a little more calmly and started walking away. Jessie folded her arms,but followed him regardless. Petra and Luna tried to come as well,but Slab shoved them away. "No,just Jessie." He snapped. "Be careful,Jessica!" Luna called.

After walking to Hadrian's palace and exploring it a little bit ,Hadrian came while she was staring at some armour that was apparently Tim's. "So,I should have known I would find you staring at Tim's armour,they're talking about it in the village,that you're the new Tim." Hadrian sneered. "What do you want,Hadrian?" Jessie snapped.

"I should have known you'd be like that. Like your stupid blonde friend." Hadrian suddenly looked uneasy.

Jessie was trying not to laugh,Hadrian was scared of Luna! She smirked and decided to mess around with Hadrian.

"Sorry,I don't know which blonde friend you're talking about,I have three of them." Jessie said innocently (Jessie was now considering Nell as a friend)

"The girl." Hadrian said briefly.

"There's two girls." Jessie said in a sing-song voice. It was getting harder and harder to not laugh at Hadrian. "The curly-haired one." Hadrian snapped.

"What does curly mean?" asked Jessie. In reality,she knew perfectly well what curly meant,but she just wanted to Hadrian keep reacting this way.

"THE YOUNG GIRL WHO WEARS A PINK DRESS,HAS A BROKEN AND CUT ARM,WEARS PINK LIPGLOSS,CARRIES A FAN AND CALLS HERSELF LUNA-LILY EVERGREEN!" Hadrian exploded,going red. Jessie couldn't help but burst out laughing and make Hadrian even angrier and redder. Hadrian was scared of a twelve-year-old girl who wasn't even intimidating!

 **Author's note.**

 **Okay,I had Jessie play a little game with Hadrian,which really wound him up. So now we know that Luna did something to scare the life out of Hadrian. How did you like Hadrian's reaction? On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress:You'll find out why Luna had an axe last chapter in a later chapter,so no spoilers for now. No,you shouldn't worried,Midnight,you're on Luna's good side and it's hard to get on her bad side. Yep! I love Christmas,and it's only 24 more days away! Thanks,Legend. :)**

 **Cya! :)**


	53. Another deal

Jessie laughed hysterically at Hadrian,whose face looked like an over-sized tomato by now.

"If you would stop laughing,I have some things to show you." He snapped. Jessie stopped laughing and grinned mischievously instead."Like what? Like Tim is actually a huge,ugly gorilla who lives in a cage? Or you're secretly a big lump of coal that fell out of a mean person's stocking on christmas and turned into an even meaner guy?" asked Jessie cheekily.

"No,and Tim's not even real,let alone a gorilla." Hadrian snapped.

"What? So you lied!" Jessie cried.

"Tim is an inspiration,a fond memory that never was here. But that's not what I wanted to show you." With that,Hadrian got out a pickaxe and started mining a wall of obsidian. When he was done,Jessie could see two obsidian cages,that held,"Axel! Olivia!" Jessie cried,rushing up to them.

"Jessie! You're okay!" Axel and Olivia yelled.

"What happened?" asked Jessie.

"Well,we were minding our own businesses,waiting for you guys to come back and then,this really scary lady showed up and knocked us out then,BOOM!" Axel yelled the last word and clapped his hands together,making Jessie jump. "We ended up in these smelly boxes,and let me tell you something, hearing that guy's voice is worse than being in hell. Nice roasts,by the way though." Axel complemented,chuckling.

"Wow,such a good tapestry of human emotion." Hadrian sneered.

"So what you,a zombie?" asked Axel.

"Shut up. Anyway,we haven't even gotten to the best part! Your best friend,Reuben." Hadrian stepped aside from a third cage. Jessie's eyes widened. Had Hadrian somehow kidnapped Reuben while both Petra and Luna's backs were turned? She looked in the cage to find a huge man that was bigger than Axel in it. It was the man who was scared of chickens. "Sup." The man didn't seem to mind being in a 'smelly box'

Jessie facepalmed. "Hadrian,you are really stupid,did you that?" asked Jessie sarcastically.

"What?" Hadrian looked confused.

"Reuben's her pig,you stupid idiot!" Axel snapped,facepalming as well.

"I told you dude,my name is Reuben,but you already have the right one!" The man piped up.

"Typical." Hadrian muttered,then he put on a fake smile. "Anyway,Squirt,how about a deal?" he asked. Jessie shrugged her shoulders. "It depends." she said coolly.

"If you lose the next match and go and work in my mines,I'll let all your friends go,even the blonde girl." Hadrian told Jessie.

"Luna?" Olivia questioned.

"Don't say the name!" Hadrian yelled. Both Axel and Olivia exchanged amused expressions.

"You're scared of _Luna_?! You're like a hundred years old and she's twelve! Not to mention she's not even a tiny bit intimidating! You're just a big baby!"Olivia crowed.

"Burn!" Axel chimed in.

"Shut up!" Hadrian snapped again."Anyway,as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,If you lose and go to my mines,I'll let all your friends go,as long as you stay in their place. If you don't then you're all stuck here." Hadrian sneered. Jessie thought for a moment,before sticking out a hand. "Deal." she said reluctantly.

"Jessie,no! Don't agree to his deal! You rotten,good for nothing monster!" Axel yelled.

"For the last time,shut up! Your precious little sister has finally found sense,unlike you. Slab! Walk our little friend home while I deal with these kids.

"With pleasure,come on,Pipsqueak." Slab started dragging a struggling Jessie away while Hadrian started building a new obsidian wall. Jessie had to try and get all of the group home now,no matter what.

 **Author's note:**

 **Okay,I think this is a good place to stop? Please leave a review.**

 **Cya! :)**


	54. Luna

Jessie had lost Slab half way through the journey while trying to run all the way back to the village. She was getting tired, but she couldn't care less as long as she got back to the others. She heard what sounded like the group talking and found immediately jumped into his owner's arms,knocking her over in the process. "Jessie! You're okay!" Ivor cried.

"You look exhausted! Did you run all the way? What happened?" asked Luna in concern

"Hadrian,he,has Axel and Olivia! He kidnapped them!" Jessie gasped as she got up. The rest of the group gasped. "Are they okay?" asked Petra. Jessie nodded.

"He made a deal with me." Jessie told the group. Luna gasped.

"He _promised_ me he wouldn't make one!" She cried.

"Luna,seriously?Since when does a jerk like Hadrian keep promises?" asked Lukas,rolling his eyes."But I,oh never mind,what was the deal?" asked Luna.

"If I lose and go and mine,he'll let you all go,but I'll have to mine forever and ever." Jessie told them. "You didn't _agree_ did you?" Petra demanded. Jessie bit her lip.

"Jessica! You really shouldn't have done that!" Luna shrieked in horror,making passing people stare." The Blonde girl's right,are you crazy?" demanded Em.

After Jessie had made a speech that ended with,"The old builders are going down!",she and the group went to the dormitories. Once again,Jessie woke up in the middle of the night. "Jessie! Are you awake?" Petra whispered. Jessie could see Petra hanging upside down on the top part of her bunk

"Yes." Jessie whispered back.

"Come up to my bunk." Petra beckoned to her sister,who obediently crept of her bottom bunk and climbed up to Petra's top climbed back up on her bunk "Where's Luna?" asked Jessie,pointing. Luna's bunk was empty.

"I don't know,that's what I want to talk to you about. Luna's been acting really strange lately. Like Unluna-like." 'Luna-like' was a joke Jessie and Petra had made about Luna's ladylike personality. "Yeah,it's strange,where can she get a random axe from? And why didn't she use it for when we got to Gladiator junction?" asked Jessie.

"Oh,I know. 'Oh,Petal,Jessica, I can't possibly try and kill the people with something as awful as an _axe_ ,that wouldn't be called for.'" Petra imitated Luna's soft,almost breathless voice and her usual wide-eyed expression,making Jessie giggle.

"That's mean,Petra,stop." Jessie giggled.

"True,but it's true! That's what she does."Petra pointed out. The door was creaking open and Jessie and Petra dove under Petra's blanket to watch. Luna crept into the room,wearing her usual dress. Her hair was a mess and she looked very upset about something. She walked towards her bunk,before changing her mind and walking out again.

"See? Honestly,it's like she's hiding something. Any idea how to make her cough up what it is? Without it being 'unladylike' as Luna would say." Petra rolled her eyes.

"Wait,she says that?" asked Jessie.

"When she was ten and eleven,I guess when she turned twelve, she figured out it was annoying and stopped it. Anyway,you've got a big day tomorrow,Little sister,so get some rest. Good night." Petra told her sister. Jessie nodded went down the ladder towards her bunk."Goodnight,Petra."

 **Author's note:**

 **And I'm leaving it here. On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress:Midnight,age,does not matter to Hadrian,he would probably do that to a three-year-old or a baby if he could. Luna wasn't very near at the time,although,it would've been hilarious to see Hadrian's reaction to actually seeing Luna. XD Plus, Jessie didn't know any better,she's five. I hate that as well,it's frustrating and I know you weren't calling the decision stupid.**

 **Cya! :)**


	55. Freeing Axel and Olivia and weapons!

Jessie was being guided by Facemeat towards the game. "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the games!" Hadrian hollered. After a quick run through of what the game was,Jessie was shocked to only find dirt and gravel in her section. After she'd dug through,she realised there was nothing,she walked back to Facemeat with tears in her eyes. "There's nothing but dirt and gravel in here!" She told him sadly.

"And is that a problem?" sneered Facemeat.

"Yes! It is!" Jessie shrieked,before throwing herself on the ground and bursting into tears,leaving Reuben trying to comfort her and Facemeat staring at her and wondering what to do with a crying five year old girl.

"The poor little girl!" Luna stared at what was going on.

"Wait until I get my hands on those morons! No one makes my kid sister cry and gets away with it." Petra was furious.

"Wait,maybe,when she respawns,we can help her? I know somewhere where we can get weapons" Luna offered. Everyone stared at Luna who flushed pink. "But,first,didn't Jessica say that Axel and Olivia trapped? I wouldn't put it past Hadrian trap them in cages,come on!" Luna hurried off,prompting the others to follow her.

"Luna,where are we going?" Puffed Petra.

"Hadrian's palace!"Luna answered breathlessly. About fifteen minutes later,Ivor,Harper,Lukas,Luna and Petra all arrived at the palace,completely breathless. They took a break to get their breath back,before racing inside. They split up and ran around the palace,looking for Axel and Olivia.

"Axel! Olivia! Where are you?!" Petra called as she ran into a store cupboard .

"Tell us where you are, and we'll free you!" Ivor yelled as he and Harper rounded the corners."Axel? Olivia? Where are you?" asked Luna poking her head around the side of the doorway of a treasure room with Lukas.

"Luna? Is that you?" Olivia's voice called from somewhere.

"Yes! Everyone,come over here! We're close to them!" Luna called. The rest of the group hurried over.

"Axel! Can you tell me what's in front of you?" asked Luna.

"Uh,we have an obsidian wall in front of us. Does that help?" Axel asked.

"Like that one!" Petra pointed towards an obsidian wall.

"Typical,it's obsidian." Lukas muttered in irritation.

"Perfect! Look! Looks like Hadrian forget to put away his pickaxe!" Luna gestured towards an enchanted diamond pickaxe laying on the floor.

Petra scooped up the pickaxe and started chopping away at the obsidian wall and soon it was gone and they could see Axel and Olivia in obsidian prisons. Petra attempted to smash down the obsidian prisons as well,but found she couldn't. "Never mind,Petal,I have another idea,I just hope this works." Luna pulled out a pink bobby pin from her hair and started wiggling it in the lock of Olivia's cage. After about a minute,the cage was opened and Olivia was Luna was just finishing picking Axel's lock,when she was interrupted.

"Hey,Blondie! What about me,dudette?" Luna finished picking Axel's lock before turning to the man. She looked surprised to see him,but walked over to pick his lock and soon he was free as well. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" a voice yelled,making them jump.

"Emily!" What are you doing here?" asked Luna.

"Trying to find you guys of course,Jessie's having a showdown,we Hadrian,but I don't know whether she can last long,at least she has a gladiator with her." Em told them.

"Come on,if Jessica's having showdown,she'll probably have very little time before she gets killed. So we don't have much time to waste" Luna took off down the hall and into a nearby closet and the others followed her.

Inside was a lot of weapons of every kind. After everyone had picked a weapon each,Em ran back into the throne room and returned with Tim's armour. "This belongs to Jessie now." She smirked. "Come on! Let's go!" The group ran out the palace.

 **Author's note**

 **I have no idea on what I should say on the author's note,so, On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress:Um,two. Cassie for breaking and stabbing Luna's arm and Hadrian. Yep! The look on his face would have been priceless! XD Yeah. Well even if I did take it the wrong way,I wouldn't exactly yell at you through the review replies,that wouldn't called for.**

 **Cya! :)**


	56. Last chapter

"Just out of interest,Luna,how did you know where Hadrian's store room? They definitely moved it from where it was from where it was last time I was here." Harper stated. Luna looked embarrassed. "Hadrian made an equally unfair deal with me. Remember when he took me for 'interrogation'? He told me if I let him kill me where there wasn't any respawn, he'll let everyone go or if I refused,he'd do what he said to everyone else. So I pretended to run out crying and found the store room. I picked up an axe and ran back to where he was and threatened him with it and made him promise he wasn't going to make another like that. He's been terrified of me ever since." Luna explained.

"Wow,I didn't know you could do that, Luna That's a little unluna-like." Petra teased.

"I didn't use it on him! I kept a safe distance away from him and waved the axe around. I'm not Cassie Rose!" Luna pointed out.

"Nope,you have curly blonde hair,blue eyes and you can't wear red. Cassie has straight, literal red hair,green eyes and wouldn't mind murdering people or in your case, torturing." Petra raised an eyebrow.

They had reached the respawn zone just as a huge man appeared,giving them all a fright. Soon after,Jessie had respawned and was sadly telling the man that she'd lost and it was all over. "Oh,I don't think so!" Bellowed Em. Jessie turned around and saw the group. Her face broke into a wide grin and ran to hug them.

After they had given Jessie the armour and weapons,they ran to get revenge on Hadrian and Mevia. Hadrian and Mevia were closing in on a frightened Reuben. "What should we do with the runt's pig,Mevia?" Sneered Hadrian.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM! OR YOU'LL BOTH BE SORRY!" Jessie screamed.

"Aw,look Mevia,the kid's found Tim's armour." Hadrian crowed.

"Isn't that just the cutest thing,Hadrian?" Mevia said in a baby voice.

"I'll make you beg for another deal!" Jessie yelled.

After Mevia got killed, Jessie and Hadrian were fighting on an obsidian bridge when Jessie noticed Luna sneaking up to Hadrian. She put a finger to her lips when she saw Jessie looking. "Hello,Hadrian." She sneered. Hadrian spun round in terror,his eyes were wide and his face had been drained of its colour at the sight of her. Behind him,Jessie,knocked him off the obsidian bridge and to his death.

"Yes! Way to go,Jessie and Luna!" Petra cheered.

"You two did it! I knew you would. Lukas called. There were some screams from the respawn zone. Otto turned up and gave Jessie the atlas and told her that she could send them anywhere she wanted,which was a place with zombie-sized chickens.

When they got home,Jessie put down the treasures on pedastals. When no one was looking,Ivor grabbed the atlas and the flint and steel and ran for it. "Where's the atlas?" asked Jessie. "Ha ha ha! Adventure!" Ivor yelled gleefully. Then he bumped into a dark-haired girl.

"Ow! Watch where you're going! Wait,you're the guy who practically destroyed the world! Why they didn't lock you up behind bars is beyond me. And now you're stealing stuff?! Come on!" There was a yelp from Ivor. "Let go of me,young lady!"

"Nope!" The girl yelled back.

"That sounds like Maria." Luna said in shock. As she said that,Ivor was karate-kicked into the room followed by pretty girl who wore a red and white hair bow,a white t-shirt and red mini skirt.

"And seriously,what are you,a wizard?!" The girl demanded,as she went to kick him across the floor."Maria,stop,please stop!" Luna cried,grabbing her friend by the arm. Maria caught sight of Luna's arm. "Lily? What happened to your arm? It looks like its been in a badly-done execution! Come on!" Maria took off,pulling Luna along as well.

"Where are we going?!" Luna cried.

"To get your arm sorted out!" Maria answered.

When Petra was sure that Maria and Luna were gone,she said, "Okay,that girl is crazy! First,she attacks Ivor,then she yells at him about fashion and now she's worried about Luna's arm,plus,she doesn't even know Luna's name!" Petra pointed out.

"Actually,she does,Lily's just a nickname." Lukas explained.

"Guys? Where's Ivor?" asked Jessie.

"Ha ha ha! Adventure!" Ivor cackled.

 **Author's note:**

 **That's the last chapter of Minecraft:kid mode. Season two's a different book.**

 **Cya! :)**


End file.
